De Nuevo Luz
by ShopieB
Summary: Edward un joven enamorado es convertido en vampiro cuando estuvo a punto de morir, despues de mas 90 años encuentra alguien, que lo hace sentir nuevamente enamorado, pero tiene un problema ella esta enamorada de otro. ¿lorgrara conquistarla? mal summary
1. Una vida planeada, una vida acabada

_Aclaracion: los personajes no me pertencen, salvo algunos. el resto son de __Stephanie meyer. al igual que crepusculo y el resto de la saga._

___yo solo aclaro que la loca idea es mia._  


* * *

**Una vida planeada, Una vida acabada.**

**Edward POV**

**(Chicago, 1918)**

No sé como describirlo, hasta hace no más de 6 meses, solo pensaba en cumplir la edad suficiente para enlistarme en el ejercito, y ser un gran soldado. Y hoy todo es distinto por culpa de ella, aun no sé cómo me siento cuando estoy a su lado y aunque sé que mi mamá está muy feliz porque eso deja a un lado mis antiguos planes, me gustaría que ella me dijera con un punto de vista –algo más sensato– que es lo que puedo estar sintiendo por aquella hermosa chica con la mirada más preciosa con la que me puedo llegar a topar en mi vida.

Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto pero todavía no se, solo una mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate es suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza.

–Edward, ¿En que estas pensando?

Me saco de mis pensamientos con su dulce voz.

–He… Nada, solo pensaba que esto no es muy común.

– ¿Esto? ¿Ah que te refieres? Sinceramente no te entiendo.

–Si a esto, a que estemos solos en un parque.

–Yo no le veo nada de malo… somos solo amigos… o ¿no?

Esa última frase me hizo sentir un gran dolor en mi interior, "_solo amigos"_, eso era para ella y ahora lo entendía, ella no era para mí solo mi _amiga_, yo la quería como algo más.

–Si tienes razón.

–Claro que la tengo, ¿se te olvida que soy muy intuitiva?

–No, no se me olvida– ¿cómo se me va a olvidar si últimamente no te saco de mi mente ni un momento? Termine en mis pensamientos.

Los días pasaron yo pensando muy bien la forma en la que iba a actuar.

Lo tenía muy claro, primero le confesaría mi amor a ella, y si lo tomaba bien, o mejor dicho me correspondía, hablaría con su padre, me casaría con ella, tendría una familia y seriamos muy felices, ya me imaginaba como seria nuestra vida juntos. Era un poco fantasioso lo sé, pero no lo podía evitar ella sacaba con solo una mirada o con solo una palabra de su melodiosa voz, sueños, fantasías y muchas otras sensaciones que nunca llegue a pensar que iba a sentir.

Era un hermoso día de verano en chicago yo estaba empeñado en que las cosas sucedieran hoy, aunque mi madre estaba un poco reservada con el hecho de estaba cayendo una gran epidemia a la que estaban llamando _Gripa Española, _no le puse mucho cuidado a aquello, hasta que mi padre comenzara con los síntomas, después le seguiría mi madre, y justamente el día en el que le declararía mi amor a ella, a mi me comenzaron los síntomas, nos llevaron rápidamente al hospital, ya ahí empezó mi calvario.

Los primeros días de mi enfermedad no fueron tan duros, ya que ella estaba ahí con migo, pero mientras la enfermedad de mis padres, y la mía propia, fue empeorando, se tuvo que alejar de nosotros, si no se quería enfermar también. En el hospital, conocimos a un medico llamado Carlisle Cullen, con el cual mi madre se llevo bastante bien mientras estuvimos ahí.

Al principio pensé que mis padres y yo saldríamos de esa terrible enfermedad, que me recuperaría que podría tener una buena carrera como soldado o con cualquier otra profesión, no importaba que hiciera para ganarme la vida, mientras, mi vida estuviera al lado de ella, y más importante aun una bella familia con la que hasta ahora consideraba el amor de mi vida.

Todo empeoro cuando mi padre se puso cada vez más grave a tal punto que murió, ahí empecé a ver que lo que deseaba no era ni tan fácil de cumplir, ni mucho menos, probable.

Con el pasar del tiempo fui yo el que empeoro, mi madre también estaba grave –aunque no tanto como yo–, pero aun así velaba por mí y me animaba a seguir adelante, como si la que fuera a morir aquel mismo día fuera ella y no yo, como seguramente pronosticaban todos los doctores del hospital. Hablo un largo rato con el doctor, hasta que se desmayo y no pude volver a contemplar esos hermosos ojos verdes que yo había heredado de ella, porque después del desmayo jamás volvió a despertar, murió y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella –dejando de un lado a Bell–, la mujer a la que más quería en este mundo.

Fue una terrible noche de verano cuando si tener que estar muy pendiente en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor –a causa de la alta fiebre–, mi familia, se fue, la perdí y yo no pude hacer nada. Ya sin más, me di cuenta que todos los planes que había hecho solo una semana atrás, ya no tenían fundamento; ya que en ellos estaba mi madre, mi padre y Bell, y que hasta ese momento estaba completamente convencido que no volvería a ver –y no sé como sucedió pero fue cierto.

Sin ser más me perdí en mis pensamiento y lo último que recuerdo son unos ojos –color oro–, y una voz suave y melodiosa –muy extraños y desconocidos para mí–, diciéndome que todo acabaría pronto, que no tenía nada que temer.

**Carlisle POV**

Últimamente los días –o mejor dicho noches– en el hospital habían sido muy difícil la oleada de gripe estaba azotando muy fuertemente a los habitantes de la ciudad, estaba dejando cada vez más muertos y las personas en el hospital no alcanzaban para atener si se puede decir de algún modo bien, a todos los enfermos; desde que llegue, una familia en especial me llamo la atención estaba conformada por Edward y Elizabeth Masen –esta última realmente hermosa tenía el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo, y unos preciosos ojos verdes–, y por su único hijo Edward –quien era muy parecido a su madre, con el mismo tono de cabello y los ojos de ese mismo color verde–, me sentí muy ligado emocionalmente con aquella familia aunque a simple vista se notaba que no iban a poder salvarse.

Un día, después del crepúsculo llegue para relevar a mis colegas que habían intentado hacer hasta lo imposible para salvar a aquellos enfermos, enserio me sentía impotente porque solo podía colaborar en las noches a causa de mi condición. Me dirigí inmediatamente a revisar como seguían Elizabeth y su joven hijo, ya que su esposo no había podido aguantar la terrible enfermedad que los acompaño en su estancia en el hospital.

Como era de suponerse seguían muy graves pero Elizabeth tenía más posibilidades de salvarse que su hijo, aunque eso no le parecía importarle a ella, utilizando todas sus fuerzas cuido a su hijo prácticamente hasta el último minuto.

Me encontraba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en la ciudad, cuando Elizabeth clavo su mirada en mi.

– ¡Sálvelo! – prácticamente me ordeno con su ronca y débil voz.

–Hare cuanto me sea posible– le dije mientras tomaba su mano. Tenía tanta fiebre que probablemente no noto la gelidez antinatural de la mía. Su piel ardía por lo que todo debía parecerle frio al tacto.

–Ha de hacerlo– me apretó tan fuerte la mando, que me hizo preguntar si después de todo sobreviviría a la crisis, sus ojos eran duros como piedras, como esmeraldas–. Debe hacer todo cuanto esté a su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward.

Esas palabras me amedrentaron, por un momento pensé que ella conocía mi secreto, el cual intentaba que siguiera así. Pero ella no corrió con suerte la fiebre la venció, perdió el conocimiento y una hora después falleció.

Durante décadas pensé en crear un nuevo compañero, alguien que pudiera conocerme de verdad, más allá de lo que fingía ser, pero no podía justificarme a mí mismo el hacer a otro lo que me habían hecho a mí.

Era obvio que al agonizante Edward le quedaban muy pocas horas de vida, junto a él yacía su madre, cuyo rostro no conocía la paz ni siquiera en la muerte, al menos no del todo…

Las palabras de Elizabeth aun resonaban en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo podía adivinar lo que yo podía hacer? ¿Querría alguien realmente una cosa así para su hijo?

Mire a Edward, que conservaba la hermosura a pesar de la gravedad de su enfermedad. Había algo puro y bondadoso en su rostro. Era la clase de rostro que me hubiera gustado que tuviera mi hijo…

Después de todos esos años de indecisión actué por puro impulso. Lleve primero el cuerpo de la madre a la morgue; Luego, volví a recogerlo a él. Nadie se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba. La morgue estaba vacía, de vivos, al menos. Lo saque por la puerta trasera y lo lleve por los tejados hasta mi casa.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que opte por imitar las mismas heridas que yo había recibido hacia ya tantos siglos en Londres. Después me sentí culpable por eso, resulto más doloroso y prolongado de lo necesario.

Fueron días duros tanto para él como para mí, no podía creer que todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo se lo había ocasionado yo. Pero aun así no me arrepentí.

Cuando por fin todo paso, el despertó y me vi en la dura tarea de contarle en qué consistía su nueva vida, aunque me lleve una gran impresión cuando el contestaba a mis preguntas antes de que las formulara en voz alta, fue justo en ese momento cuando descubrí –o mejor dicho descubrimos– que él podía leer la mente. Tras transformarse en vampiro no solo adquirió las mismas habilidades sobrenaturales, como lo son: la fuerza, la velocidad, y unos sentidos mucho más agudizados que cualquier humano, también adquirió un _don_, el poder de leer cualquier tipo de mentes.

Le explique cuál sería su dieta de ahora en adelante, y pareció entenderla y acatarla. Debo de admitir que hasta ese momento, no tenía ninguna queja, del que ahora se convertiría en mi hijo, y así lo empezaría a ver y a querer por el resto de mi existencia.

* * *

**Espero que les guste es mi primer fic!**

**Y no olviden dejar reviews... Para saber q puedo poner en capitulos mas adelante.**

**Diana  
**


	2. Mi Nueva Vida

**Aclaracion: los personajes y gran parte de la historia no son mios, si no de Stephane Meyer...**

**lo unico mio es la loca historia, en la que se desarroyan los personajes**

* * *

**Edward POV**

**Mi nueva **_**vida**_

Sentía un ardor tremendo por todo mi cuerpo, no sabría cómo explicarlo con algo de sensatez, ya que es algo imposible no sabía qué era lo que me había pasado con exactitud después de hallarme en una casa completamente extraña para mí. No sé cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado cuando aquella extraña sensación seso, abrí mis ojos y todo lo vi de una forma completamente extraña, todo se veía más claro, es como si toda mi vida hubiera tenido mis ojos con una capa que no me dejaba ver con claridad y ahora después de tanto tiempo lo logre. No solo mi vista se intensifico, sino también mi olfato y al parecer todos mis sentidos.

Después de pasar un largo rato experimentando la extraña forma en la que me estaba sintiendo ahora, apareció el doctor que estuvo con mis padres y conmigo en el hospital.

Me miraba de una forma bastante peculiar, pero lo que más me asombro fue ver –o escuchar–, algo que él ni siquiera me formulaba con su voz, todavía no lo entendía, pero como por acto reflejo le contestaba, lo que al parecer aumentaba su curiosidad por mí.

Después de haber pasado el asombro de que al parecer según él con mi nueva condición había adquirido un _don_ –leer mentes–, lo que según él, era objeto de admirar. Me conto que me había convertido en un vampiro, y que a diferencia de lo que la sociedad se había encargado de crear de –los de nuestra especie–, no me haría daño el sol, solo brillaría de una forma bastante extraña, que aunque algunos de nosotros se alimentaban de sangre humana, nosotros no lo haríamos, ya que se puede vivir de sangre de animales, y así no tener que matar a ninguna persona inocente.

A mí no me quedo más de otra que aceptar lo que Carlisle me había ofrecido, con mi nueva oportunidad en la tierra; aunque para mí seria, más que una oportunidad, sería una condena, como un muerto viviente.

Aunque desde el principio le pedí a Carlisle que me dejara verla aunque fuera de lejos, me dijo que por lo menos en mi primer año no me lo permitiría, ya que como neófito no sabía controlar, mis propios impulsos, claro que el no me consideraba capaz de hacerle daño a ella, me aseguro que era mejor mantener la distancia entre los dos.

**(1921)**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que morí, cuando me atreví a buscarla, aunque, ella no lo sabría, mi apariencia había cambiado, empezando por mis ojos, ya no eran vedes, eran _dorados_, algo que claramente la asustaría –sin tener que aclarar que para todos yo había muerto junto con mis padres a causa de la gripa española–. Sin más me dirigí a buscarla y la sorpresa que me lleve, fue tal, cuando la vi feliz en los brazos de _otro_, eso claramente partió mi _muerto corazón_, y al verla tan feliz decidí alejarme de ella para _siempre_.

Cuando llegue a casa Carlisle noto mi nuevo estado de ánimo muy distinto al que tenía antes de partir. Confiando en el, ya que él se mostraba conmigo como si fuera su hijo le conté lo que había pasado cuando fui en busca de Bell.

–Tienes que tener claro Edward que ella te hace muerto, si alguna vez te quiso, es posible que ya te haya olvidado –me dijo muy seguro de sus palabras–, la mente de los humanos es como un colador, olvidan muy fácilmente, y es seguramente eso lo que paso con Bell, aunque es posible que todavía haya algo en ella que haga que te recuerde, pero por eso te pido encarecidamente que te alejes de ella, que la dejes continuar con su vida, y nosotros continuaremos con la nuestra.

–Claro Carlisle, lo hare, me alejare de ella y dejare que sea feliz con ese hombre que seguramente la hará feliz a ella también –le dije a Carlisle en un susurro que perfectamente él podía escuchar, y además muy firme, aunque creo que era para convérseme más a mí, que a él, y al ver eso en su mente me quedo completamente claro que así lo sentía el también.

–_Hay Edward es bueno que te convenzas de eso de una buena vez hijo _–Pensó con un deje de tristeza – Edward para mejorar las cosas es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, además es hora, la gente está empezando a sospechar, y eso muy bien lo sabes.

Di un leve asentimiento con mi cabeza por lo que prosiguió.

–Bien nos iremos a vivir al norte, Ya verás que nos irá bien.

–Claro –conteste, aunque no muy animado.

Después de varios meses en nuestro nuevo _hogar_ Carlisle llego con una mujer de más o menos 26 años, me dijo que se llamaba Esme y por lo que vi en su mente, ya se conocían y tenía muy claro que la pensaba convertir, sin meditarlo por mucho tiempo, se acerco a su cuello y traspaso con sus dientes su fina y delicada piel, deposito la ponzoñosa en su torrente sanguíneo y ahí empezó el proceso de transformación, que yo recordaba muy bien, como doloroso e insoportable.

Carlisle me conto que la había conocido hacia 10 años en Columbus, cuando ella tenía 16 años –ha No me equivoque, si tenía 26– ya que la había atendido, por que se había caído de un árbol y se rompió una pierna. También me conto que estaba en ese estado por que se intento suicidar tirándose de un acantilado, por haber perdido a su bebe. Sin más vi que él la trasformaba, por que se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la vio hace 10 años, el guardaba la esperanza de que en su nueva circunstancia ella permaneciera a su lado, amándolo como él a ella.

Cuando Esme despertó y una vez le contamos lo que había sucedido después de haberse tirado del acantilado ella empezó a asimilarlo muy bien diría yo, por lo que podía ver en su mente, eso lo veía como una nueva oportunidad.

Tiempo después Eme se enamoro de Carlisle y se casaron, como es de suponerse en una pareja de enamorados.

**(1928)**

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que me convertí en vampiro, y no soporto, la vida –si es que así se le puede llamar –, como la estoy viviendo en este momento. Así que he tomado una decisión y es mejor que Carlisle, no solo la acepte si no también que no intente detenerme. Me dirigí a la pequeña oficina que tenía en nuestra casa, cuando me dispuse a contarle en lo que había pensado.

–Carlisle, ¿puedo pasar? – llamé a la puerta.

–Claro hijo, pasa.

Me dirigí justo al frente de donde él estaba.

–Carlisle, lo que pasa es que no me siento cómodo, en este etilo de vida que llevamos.

_A que te refieres. _Pensó seguro de que yo escucharía.

–Carlisle, lo que te quiero decir es que me canse de alimentarme de animales, por lo que he decidido que me marchare, y seguiré mi existencia alimentándome, de nuestro alimento natural.

_Lo que me quieres decir es que te quieres ir del lado de Esme y mío, para alimentarte de sangre humana, sin molestarnos._

–Si, eso es.

–Bien, pues si es una decisión que ya tomaste, no me queda más que decirte que tengas suerte. _Y que te quede claro, puedes volver cuando tú quieras, siempre y cuando sea para retomar de nuevo nuestra dieta. _-me dijo, y terminando en su mente.

–Así será.

–Si no es más, adiós hijo, que te vaya bien, a ti solo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

La despedida de Carlisle fue muy fácil, la que no fue tanto, fue la de Esme, ella es tan dulce, tan maternal, que enserio me quería como a un hijo, y vi en su mente, que sentía como si perdiera a un hijo nuevamente, aunque Carlisle para tranquilizarla le dijo que yo volvería; era la primera vez en siete años que escuchaba a Carlisle decirle una mentira a Esme, aunque el confiaba en que lo que le decía a su esposa fuera cierto.

Después de haber abandonado el hogar de Carlisle y Esme, empecé mi vida como nómada iba de un lado para al otro, al principio solo pude acabar con una simple vida, que no había hecho nada malo, solo haber estado paseando en el lugar y momento menos deseado. Después de eso no fui capaz de matar a personas inocentes, por lo que solo me alimentaba de asesinos, violadores y maleantes, que de una u otra forma acabarían en una cárcel o muertos, por lo que yo solo le hacia el trabajo más fácil a la justicia, ya que yo hacia el trabajo sucio, acabar con esas escorias, que tanto mal hacían.

**(1932)**

Estaba divagando por las calles de Boston intentando encontrar a alguien para poder alimentarme ya que llevaba mucho sin hacerlo cuando de pronto llego a mí un pensamiento.

_Es Edward ¿cierto?, no… no, no puede ser el se murió hace catorce años._

Me quede petrificado al escuchar ese pensamiento y mas esa voz. Me aleje tan rápido como pude, parecía una pesadilla, con la única excepción de que no podía ser así pues yo no puedo dormir, aunque así lo deseara.

Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que escuche ese pensamiento, estaba de caza pero aun así no podía sacarme aquellas palabras de la mente. Cuando de pronto un aroma exquisito invadió mis sentidos, aunque sabía que habían mejores, llevaba dos semanas sin cazar por lo que me deje guiar, bloqueando sus pensamientos para no tener remordimientos después, por haber casado a alguien que no fuera un maleante, aunque igual era un humano que tarde o temprano acabaría muerto.

Tome posición de casa y me dirigí hacia mi nueva víctima, era una mujer por lo poco que pude ver de ella, antes de dejarme llevar por mis instintos, de alrededor treinta años de edad.

Ya la tenía acorralada solo había una pequeña luz que me iluminaba el rostro, por lo que sintió alivio, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, me incline un poco más para morderla cuando hablo.

– ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? Parece imposible. Estas exactamente igual a como te recuerdo, exceptuando tus ojos, son… Diferentes – _además estas más guapo y sigues igual de… joven._

En ese instante me quede congelado era exactamente lo mismo que había escuchado hacia ya tantas semanas, solo que esta vez era diferente. Estuve a punto de acabar con la vida, no solo de alguien que me conocía desde antes, sino también de la que alguna vez fue mi razón de existir. Y ahora que la veía mejor seguía igual de hermosa, con algunas líneas de expresión por la edad que aunque tenues, con mi súper visión yo si las podía ver.

–Yo sabía que te había visto hace un par de meses, mi vista no me ha engañado nunca.

No sabía que decirle.

–Pero anda Edward, háblame, no entendía tu postura de ahora, te confieso me asuste un poco pero apenas te vi, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, tu nunca me harías daño, yo lo sé.

En su voz había una nota de alegría, confusión, pero su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que sus pensamientos, intriga, así que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, y tome una decisión aunque un poco deprisa, pero aun así sabía que no me arrepentiría, y todo gracias a ella.

–Lo siento, no sé de qué me hablas– le dije inexpresivo cuando pudo salir mi voz.

–No me juegues una broma así Edward, ya estamos muy grandecitos para eso, además no nos vemos desde hace catorce años en Chicago.

–Lo siento otra vez señora, pero no se de que me habla, yo nunca he estado en chicago, y además por si no lo nota hace catorce años, yo aun usaba pañales.

–_Tú__eres__ Edward Masen ¿No? __Aunque sigues __igual que como te recuerdo salvo por tus ojos_… _salvo que tienes razón aparentas los diecisiete, que tenias la última vez que te vi en el hospital, cuando ya no tenías escapatoria de la gripe_ – término en sus pensamientos, con un deje de tristeza.

–Así es señora, y perdóneme si la he asustado, adiós me tengo que ir.

–Adiós, y perdóname por la confusión, tienes razón no puedes ser Edward el está muerto y en el remoto caso que estuviera vivo debería tener más de treinta.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui. Necesitaba volver con Carlisle y Esme. Era una decisión que ya tomada.

* * *

**Ojala les guste... es con mucho cariño**

**y porfa dejenme reviews, q no cuestan nada.**

**para saber si el fic es de su agrado.**

**Diana**


	3. Volviendo a casa y la llegada de nuevos

**Aclaracion: los personajes y la saga no me pertenecen si no a la genial Stephanie Meyer, mia es la loca historia, aunque este cap lo saque de informacion recopilada de los libros... asi que practicamente esto tambn es de Meyer... bueno parte**

* * *

**Volviendo a Casa y la llegada de nuevos integrantes**

**Edward POV**

**(1932)**

Después de haber tomado la decisión de volver con Carlisle y Esme, me demore varias semanas en encontrarlos, cuando por fin hice mi aparición en _casa_ por decirlo así, me entere de que ya se iban de aquel lugar, se mudarían para Rochester, Nueva York, me invitaron a ir con ellos, aunque dejando claro que si no quería no lo tendría que hacer; pero por sus pensamientos supe que lo que más querían era que me fuera a vivir con ellos –en especial Esme–, querían que fuéramos una familia completa, la cual por culpa de mi rebeldía, no fuimos por mucho tiempo –aunque no lo pensaron de esa manera, yo sabía que era así.

Cuando llegamos a Rochester, nuestra cuartada, fue que Esme y Carlisle eran una joven pareja de recién casados y que yo era el hermano menor de Esme, no me molesto, igual nuestras vidas no iban a cambiar mucho.

Fue en la época que en la actualidad se conoce como la _Gran Depresión _pero por lo que pude notar eso a muchos de los habitantes de esa ciudad no les afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Un día, casi un año después de nuestra llegada a Rochester, estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad cuando me encontré con una joven muy bella vestida de blanco, lástima que en sus pensamientos pude notar que era un poco frívola, pero no se podía culpar al parecer así la habían educado, lo deduje por lo que iba pensando.

_No sé porque a mamá se le habrá olvidado darle el almuerzo a papá, eso nunca pasa._

_Además esa insistencia en que tenía que me pusiera mi vestido nuevo._

_Eso no pasa muy a menudo, pero da lo mismo, así todos me miran, y yo me siento bien cuando la gente admira mi belleza._

Eso ultimo me dejo claro que era muy superficial, no le puse más cuidado, igual era una insignificante humana que no era, ni seria, nada para mí.

Después de ese día todo pasaba normal, monótono como todo en la vida de un vampiro como yo –sin contar con solitario y casi que amargado–, así me estaba empezando a sentir últimamente.

Era abril cuando de repente escuche algo en los pensamientos de Esme que me dejo sin habla.

_Es hermosa, que lastima que le hayan intentado hacer algo como eso, es horrible, que bueno que Carlisle la encontró justo a tiempo, ojala se tome toda la noticia bien._

No, Esme no podía estar pensando en Rosalie Hale, como vampiro, ¡no! Carlisle en que estaba pensando, volviendo a mi antiguo parecer, decidí buscar el pensamiento de Carlisle para comprobar si lo que estaba pesando Esme era cierto. Y al fin los encontré.

_Qué bueno que sentí el olor de su sangre, sino hubiera muerto sin más remedio._

_Es tan bella ojala Edward la vea así._

Espera ¡¿Qué? Que era lo que estaba pensando Carlisle.

_Tengo mis esperanzas en que esta hermosa chica sea para mi hijo lo que Esme es para mí._

No aguante más y entre a la habitación en la que estaba con Rosalie. No me pude callar y le dije lo que sentía.

–Carlisle, ¿qué hace _ella_ aquí? ¿Y _así_?

–Edward estaba a punto de morir.

– ¡Pero por qué tenias que convertirla, a ella!

_Me gustaría que fuera tu compañera._

– ¡Y tiene que ser exactamente Rosalie Hale! –le grite eso ultimo.

–Entiende Edward, no la podía dejar así, desangrándose en medio de la noche.

– ¡Pero ella! ¿Si sabes quién es no? Cuando su familia y la de Royce King se enteren, no pararan hasta encontrarla.

–Edward…– no lo deje terminar.

– ¿Además que piensas hacer con ella?

–Dejare que una vez este despierta, sea ella la que decida.

–Si tú lo dices, pero Carlisle…–esta vez fue él, el que me interrumpió.

–Edward es mejor que dejemos esta discusión para luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba tan ensimismado en la conversación con Carlisle, que no había notado que ella ya había despertado, su proceso de transformación, había terminado. Así que solo pude asentir con la cabeza y me fui y lo único que escuche de ella fueron sentimientos de confusión y algo de rencor, que se podía confundir con resentimiento o envidia, ¿pero envidia de qué? Me pudo más la curiosidad, así que seguí escuchando su pensamientos, además tenía que saber cuál era su reacción al saber en lo que se había convertido, y que era exactamente lo que le había pasado, para que estuviera, medio muerta en una oscura calle de Rochester, teniendo la posición que tenia, y siendo la prometida de Royce King II, esto esta extraño.

**Rosalie POV**

**(1933)**

Cuando aquel terrible dolor acabo, solo me fije en lo que había a mi alrededor, y al parecer el Dr. Cullen y su cuñado estaban hablando y me percate que era de mi así que escuche, antes de decirles que ya había despertado, que creo era lo que estaban esperando.

–Carlisle, ¿qué hace _ella_ aquí? ¿Y _así_? –Le dijo Edward, creo que ese es su nombre.

–Edward estaba a punto de morir. –Si no me equivoque estaban hablando de mi, pero a que se refería Edward con _¿Y así? _Para que el doctor le aclarara que estaba a punto de morir, aunque a mí ya no me dolía nada, es más me sentía mejor que nunca.

– ¡Pero por qué tenias que convertirla, a _ella_!

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Edward volvió a hablar.

– ¡Y tiene que ser exactamente Rosalie Hale! –Grito esto último casi con desprecio, que le había hecho yo para que hablara de mí, de esa manera.

–Entiende Edward, no la podía dejar así, desangrándose en medio de la noche.

– ¡Pero ella! ¿Si sabes quién es no? Cuando su familia y la de Royce King se enteren, no pararan hasta encontrarla. –de mi familia si podría esperar que me busquen, pero Royce, después de lo que me hizo, lo dudo, aunque se ha convertido en un recuerdo borroso, todavía me acuerdo.

–Edward…– intento el doctor hablar con él, pero este no lo dejo terminar.

– ¿Además que piensas hacer con ella? – ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué tienen que hacer con migo?

–Dejare que una vez este despierta, sea ella la que decida.

– ¿Qué tengo que decidir? –me salió esta pregunta de una forma tan rápida y tan suave que no pensé que ellos me escucharía.

–Si tú lo dices, pero Carlisle…–esta vez fue él, el que lo interrumpió.

–Edward es mejor que dejemos esta discusión para luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Huy al parecer si me escucharon –por lo menos el doctor si –, seguía muy confundida por la conversación que había tenido, además se me estaban mezclando algunas sensaciones de cuando Edward hablo de Royce, ese desgraciado, en este momento lo único que quería hacer era matarlo, y como si mis sensaciones no fueran suficientes, también llego a mi mente la forma en la que Edward hablo de mi, como puede el hablar de mí con ese tono de voz ¿Qué se cree? Hay me saca de quicio que él sea el único que no se siente atraído por mi belleza; en ese momento el doctor interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Rosalie como te sientes? – ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

–Bien en lo que se puede, teniendo en cuenta, lo que me pasó esta noche –conteste un poco seca

–Si lo entiendo

Hay no pude con la curiosidad de saber que hacia allí y sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta.

– ¿Perdón doctor pero que hago aquí? ¿Qué me ha dado para que ya no sienta dolor?

–Rosalie el cuento es un poco largo y complicado – que acaso cree que soy una ignorante o que.

–Bien pues dígame que paso

Suspiro y comenzó con su relato.

–Rosalie después de lo que te paso, que en este momento no sé muy bien que fue, ya tendrás tiempo para decirme después, si quieres claro –dijo eso al notar cómo me tensaba al recordar mi estado, así que asentí con la cabeza, y le pedí con mi mirada que prosiguiera con su relato, y así lo hizo– pues bien yo me dirigía, para mi casa, cuando sentí el olor a sangre, me deje guiar por él y te encontré tendida en el suelo, prácticamente desangrada, y a punto de morir, viendo que tenias una vida por delante te traje hasta mi casa, y te transforme en lo que yo soy, cabe aclarar que si tú no quieres estar con mi esposa y Edward, estas en todo tu derecho de marcharte.

Ahora sí que estaba confundida ¿qué era todo eso, el olor a sangre? ¿A caso alguien puede sentir el olor de la sangre? Y como es eso que _transformado _ya es la segunda vez que escuchaba ese término hoy para referirse a mí, además si me había _convertido _en lo que él era, ¿por qué me dejaba ir? Eso es ilógico.

– ¿A qué se refiere? ¿No entiendo en que me he convertido?

Sin más me paso un espejo para que me contemplara en el, lo que vi, me dejo atónita, era yo por supuesto, pero era diferente, tenía el iris de los ojos ¿Rojos? Que es esto, ¿en qué me convertí? Además estaba más pálida, aunque no menos hermosa, por el contrario estaba mucho más bella y eso me gusta, estoy segura que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda igualar, ni mucho menos superar mi belleza. Aunque sigue extraño todo esto.

– ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me sucedió?

–Rosalie déjame pedirte que tomes lo siguiente que te voy a contar con completa tranquilidad ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

–Bueno, deberás saber primero que todo, que Edward no es el hermano menor de Esme, es como mi hijo, aunque no naturalmente, Esme y tu nunca podrán tener hijos, ya que nosotros, en el cual no solo esta Esme, Edward y yo, sino que también estas tu, somos… vampiros.

¿Qué? No podría tener hijos… no espera eso no es lo más importante, ¡soy un vampiro! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... un momento no solo yo lo era, sino también el doctor, pero como puede ser doctor si está rodeado de sangre, ¿Cómo lo soporta, para no atacar a sus paciente? Ya decía yo que en esta familia había algo raro, aunque nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la mente relacionarlos con vampiros…

–Pero… usted… yo… vampiros… – no fui capaz de pronunciar nada coherente, y el entendió, por lo que me siguió contando.

–Soy médico, porque me gusta salvar vidas, y no me alimento de sangre humana, ni yo, ni mi familia lo hacemos.

– ¿Ah no?

–No, nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, así podemos vivir, y no tendremos por que atacar a nadie, ni mucho menos acabar con la vida de un inocente.

Aaaa eso cuadraba, había tantas preguntas que debía hacerle.

Así pasamos un buen rato, antes y después de haberme llevado por primera vez de caza, me anime y le conté lo que sucedió con Royce, le mencione las ganas que tenia de matar a esa escoria y a sus amigos, y no me dijo nada en forma de reproche, que me diera a entender que no lo podía hacer. Conocí a Esme, era tan maternal, parecía una mamá, inspiraba cariño, solo de verle. Con Edward la relación fue distante, por un lado el no parecía contento de que yo me uniera a su familia, y por mi lado no me sentía muy a gusto a su lado, después de cómo reacciono cuando me vio transformada.

Días después de que todo paso, de que se difundiera que yo había muerto, decidí empezar a hacerle una visita uno a uno, a los amigos de Royce. Valla que disfrute como suplicaban por su vida, los mate lenta y dolorosamente; aunque deje para el final a mi favorita a Royce. Robe un vestido de novia especial para la ocasión, aunque tuve que matar a sus dos guarda espaldas, eso hizo que lo disfrutara mas. Royce no supo en la que se metió y después murió. Aunque con su muerte nos tuvimos que mudar, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque ni siquiera bebí su sangre, mi historial de sangre humana sigue limpio.

Nos mudamos a Tennessee alrededor de dos años después de mi transformación, aunque no era el estilo de vida con el que siempre había soñado en parte se acercaba –tenía una casa bonita, casi se puede decir que tenía el dinero que siempre soñé–, solo que faltaba mi esposo, mi familia y los hijos con los que siempre soñé, pero igual no me podía quejar aunque no tuviera la súper relación con Edward era pasable y hasta reconfortante.

Estaba cazando cuando de pronto vi a un enorme oso a punto de matar a un chico que tendría como mínimo 20 años, tal vez mas eso no lo sabría decir a ciencia cierta, era muy musculoso aunque eso no le quitaba lo atractivo –además me recordó a Henry el hijo de Vera–, ese chico, aunque estaba a punto de morir tenía una mueca en la cara que remarcaban sus hoyuelos, además lo hacían ver más tiernos, sin pensarlo mucho me abalance sobre él, solo para salvarlo a él, me alimente de aquel oso y cogí al chico en mis brazos llevándolo hasta donde Carlisle para que lo convirtiera para mí –un poco egoísta ya sé, pero no lo puede evitar –, ya que no me creía con la fuerza o mejor dicho con el control necesario para hacerlo yo misma, fueron unos cuantos kilómetros, pero en cuanto llegue, y le comente a Carlisle lo que quería, el no se opuso y acepto.

Cuando comenzó la transformación abrió los ojos y me miraba fijamente, eso hizo que sintiera cosas que no pensé llegar a sentir y mucho menos después de lo sucedido en Rochester.

Después de que su transformación terminara y le contáramos todo se lo tomo muy bien por así decirlo, Carlisle todavía no salía de su asombro, Esme estaba todavía más contenta por tener un nuevo hijo, pero Edward veía algo en sus pensamientos que al principio no le agradaron mucho.

Aunque Emmett tuvo más problemas para controlarse que yo –bueno está bien yo no he probado sangre humana, en cambio Emmett si y en más de una ocasión–, pero yo no culpo, todos tenemos derecho a reaccionar diferente.

Puedo parecer un poco absurda hablando así de él, pero no lo puedo evitar, con el me siento prácticamente completa, aunque lo tenga a medias, mientras estoy con él, nada de eso, nos importa, ni a él ni a mí. En fin el es la persona ideal para mi, y creo que yo para él.

Después de eso seguimos una vida prácticamente normal, a excepción de aquella vez que mientras vivíamos en el estado de Washington nos encontramos a unos _lobos_ mientras cazábamos, solo que estos no eran lobos cualquieras, eran hombres que se convertían en lobos o licántropos como algunos les decían también, estuvieron a punto de acabar con nosotros, mejor dicho sin darnos cuenta conocimos a nuestros enemigos. Claro está, que Carlisle con esa paciencia que se gana logro llegar a un acuerdo con el jefe de la manada, como es que se llamaba… Ah! Si Ephraim Black. El tratado consistía en que nosotros no haríamos daño a ninguno de los suyos, ni a humanos que estuvieran cerca de su tribu, por lo que se referían a ningún humano dentro del estado de Washington, teniendo en cuenta nuestra dieta, eso no era difícil, es mas estaba completamente segura que nada pasaría, el trato _nunca_ se dañaría.

**Edward POV**

**(1948)**

Ya habían pasado 16 años desde que vi a Bell –o mejor dicho desde que por culpa de mí sed casi la mato–. 15 años desde que a Carlisle se le ocurrió la loca idea de unir a Rosalie a la familia –aunque ahora me llevo bien con ella, o bueno mejor que antes, nuestra relación todavía tiene muchas carencias, y eso lo noto en los pensamientos de ella, todavía no ha superado la forma en cómo me refería a ella hace tanto tiempo–. Y 13 años desde que Rosalie trajo a Emmett a la familia –sigo pensando que aunque fue un acto egoísta de parte de ella, es lo mejor que ella ha hecho por esta familia, aunque debo admitir que Emmett me saca de mis casillas, es el mejor hermano que se pueda tener–. Conclusión desde que llegue por segunda vez al hogar de Carlisle y Esme, se han unido dos nuevas personas, lo que según Carlisle nos hace un clan poco convencional porque somos 5 Vampiros conviviendo en armonía cuando lo más normal son por parejas y en remotos casos 3 a lo mucho, por lo que 5 se pasa de convencional.

–Eddie, creo que es mejor que regresamos a casa ya.

–Emmett no me ¡Digas Eddie! –le grite eso ultimo, lleva con nosotros 13 años y todavía no entiende que no me gusta que me pongan apodos.

–Hay que cascarrabias, jum, bien dicen que los años no llegan solos, ya te estás comportando como un viejito cascarrabias y eso que apenas tienes 47 años, ni que tuvieras 74.

–Emmett! Deja ya tus ridículos chistes, que si ya terminamos, es mejor que vallamos a casa, enserio quiero estar solo y en paz aunque sea un rato.

Y así hicimos volvimos a casa pero cuando regrese encontré todas mis cosas en el garaje, esto era una broma de mal gusto o que, por que mis cosas no estaban en mi habitación.

Entre a casa ofuscado y lo único que pude ver fue a dos vampiros que en mi existencia había visto, uno era un hombre por lo que pude leer en sus pensamientos, tenía como 100 años –vaya bastante viejo–, aunque aparentaba 20 años, también me entere que todavía no daba mucho crédito de lo que su compañera le decía acerca de la forma de alimentarnos. Justo a su lado había una mujer, que me miraba como si me conociera de toda la vida, era bastante bajita, parecía un duende, y por lo que leí en su mente esta escena ya la había visto, ¿cómo lo hacía? Me tomo un rato analizar la información y darme cuenta de que ella tenía visiones del futuro, valla poder. Carlisle estaba aun mas asombrado que yo, pero al parece a ella no le parecía novedad nada.

Al final aquella pareja se termino quedando con nosotros, Rosalie encontró a una nueva amiga, Emmett encontró a un amigo que según él no le hacía trampa en los juegos como yo –pero que puedo decir, no es mi culpa que por mi don sepa que jugada va hacer Emmett antes de realizarla– Esme y Carlisle –aunque más de Esme que de Carlisle– estaban felices de tener nuevos hijos. Y con esto se confirmo éramos uno de los clanes más numeroso del mundo, sin tener en cuenta a los Vulturi que en este momento no vienen al caso.

Después de eso nuestra existencia fue más tranquila, aunque con la duendecillo y Emmett en la familia eso es mucho decir.

* * *

**Bueno casi que no termino con mi labor de investigacion, casi que tube que desarmarme la imaginacion para hacer otra adapatacion de lo que Rose le cuenta a Bella en Eclipse.**

**Bueno oja les guste... aunque estoy pensando que mi historia no agrada mucho ya que no dejan Reviews...**

**Pero aun asi guardo la esperanza y le digo que la lean la disfruten y comenten... jejejeje**

**Ya casi muestro la adaptacion tan drastica que le hice a Bella, la cambie solo un poco...**

**disfruten y resivo flores, o tomatasos, lo que a usdes le paresca, recuerden que si no veo que les guste se me ira la imaginacion... XD**

**Diana**

**haz click aqui abajo**


	4. Denalí

**Aclaracion: los personajes y la saga no me pertenecen a mi si no a S. Meyer...**

**mio solo es la loca historia... producto de mi retorcida imaginacion...  
**

* * *

**Denali**

**Edward POV**

**(Marzo de 2005)**

Debo admitir que esta existencia no es tan mala cuando estas rodeado de gente que te quiere, aunque para mí las cosas sean diferentes, yo no estoy en el mismo lugar que Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, cada uno de ellos tiene a una mujer maravillosa, que hace que todo sea más fácil, aunque según Alice y Rosalie, yo podría estar en el lugar de ellos si no fuera tan amargado, si fuera más abierto a conocer a mujeres nuevas –de nuestra especie claro–, pero yo no lo veo así, si me volviera a enamorar –cosa que dudo mucho– pasara como la primera vez, sin yo buscarlo, si no que solo llegue a mí, algunas veces he hablado de eso con Carlisle, pero él me dice que aunque es cierto que el amor no se busca, si me refugio en la casa y no salgo, va a ser muy difícil que el amor me encuentre.

Por otro lado llevamos viviendo un año largo en Denali, aunque sé que Tanya está interesada en mí, yo no la veo si no como a un miembro de mi familia, no puedo negar que es muy bella, pero… no se compara con _ella_, la última vez que la vi, estuve a punto de matarla, a la única mujer que he amado y aunque Carlisle me dice que no me preocupe por eso, pues no le hice nada, y a ella le quedo completamente claro que yo no era la persona que ella creía que era –y en cierta forma era verdad–, yo no he parado de sentirme culpable por algo que no paso, han pasado 73 años y yo todavía no lo he superado, han pasado 87 años desde que estoy muerto para ella, es mas estoy completamente seguro que yo vivo aferrado a un recuerdo, porque ella está muerta –y eso es lo que más me ha tenido retraído por así decirlo de mi familia–, es un recuerdo absurdo, de pronto esa sea la razón, por la que no me fije en Rosalie cuando la transformaron, la razón por lo que me es indiferente Tanya, o cualquier otra mujer, sin importar si es humana o vampira. Claro que también ayuda que la mayoría de las muchachitas que se fijan en mí, en cada instituto al que vamos, son frívolas y egocéntricas, además de tener las hormonas demasiado activas, además yo no me puedo fijar en una humana el solo hecho de estar cerca de uno, ya supone un peligro para esta.

Algunas veces mi escapatoria de esta larga y aburrida existencia es componer y tocar el piano, pero en los últimos años, esos ánimos se están decayendo demasiado, ya no le veo la gracia componer, en mi familia no saben bien porque es, el único que sabe la verdad es Carlisle y por respeto a mis recuerdo nunca ha dicho nada, ni siquiera a Esme.

A veces me gustaría poder dormir para poder soñar con _ella_, la única persona que enserio ha logrado en mi tal nivel de atracción que con el pasar del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en amor. Una palabra que para mí como vampiro es casi imposible, aunque vivo alrededor de parejas felizmente casadas, creo que eso del amor en mi solo puedo suceder una vez, y yo ya desaproveche la posibilidad que me dio el destino, es eso o es que yo no estoy para nada favorecido con ese sentimiento; lo que quiero decir es que siempre voy a estar condenado a una existencia vacía, como compararlo con el cielo en una oscura y fría noche sin luna –esa es mi vida oscura y prácticamente vacía–, porque sí, tengo algo que me alienta para seguir adelante, ya no tengo luna –por que se marcho de mi, y hasta muerta esta–, pero tengo estrellas que me iluminan aunque sea un poco, eso es lo que me anima a seguir adelante.

**Alice POV**

**(Junio de 2008)**

Hay llevo viviendo con Edward más de 50 años, es mi hermano favorito, y yo se que yo soy su hermana favorita, aunque a veces intente negarlo, a mi nada se me escapa, y menos la cara de dolor, sufrimiento, o desconsuelo, ya ni se, de un tiempo para acá es mas retraído, ni siquiera sé cómo expresarlo bien, es como si hubiera amado, pero un amor imposible o un amor no correspondido, o en el peor de los caso _muerto_, la razón de por la cual Edward ya ni siquiera toca el piano, aunque nunca ha sido muy sociable, está casi alejados de todos nosotros que somos su familia.

Ya no sé cuantas veces Rose y yo le hemos intentado convencer de que sociabilice un poco mas con el clan de Tanya, yo se que ella está loca por Edward, pero este ni siquiera le hace caso, eso se debe de sentir feo, pero ella también es muy persistente y aunque él se ha negado a salir con ella en más de una ocasión ella sigue acercándose a él.

Aunque yo se que ellos nunca van a tener nada, no, estoy completamente segura de eso, y no necesito una de mis visiones para eso.

– ¿Allie en que piensas cariño? No le estas poniendo cuidado a la profesora y creo que esta se está dando cuenta –me dijo mi amado Jasper a velocidad vampírica, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

–Ehhh… nada solo me deje llevar por viejos recuerdos –le conteste de la misma forma solo que dándole una tierna sonrisa para que quedara más tranquilo.

El me asintió con la cabeza.

Yo me sentía mal por no decirle del todo la verdad, pero que mas podía hacer, no lo iba a atormentar con mis tontas suposiciones que aunque me moría de ganas por saber, el único que me lo podía decir, no me lo diría, ni aunque de mí dependiera lo más importante de su _existencia_, porque según el nosotros no tenemos vida, ya que no tenemos alma, por lo que es, solo lo que nos pase ahora, en el presente y nada más, ya que si no morimos, no tenemos un alma que se pueda ir al cielo o al infierno, pero igual, para él, el infierno es la misma tierra –está bien me enrede un poco dando la explicación, pero es así… es así todo lo que tiene que ver con Edward, sinceramente yo no conozco a nadie más complicado que el mismo, cuando no arma una tormenta en un vaso con agua, no deja que los demás sepamos qué le pasa, y eso en alguien que esta acostumbra a saber casi todo, es realmente frustrante–, yo digo que algún día Edward se enamorara, más de lo que está ahora –si es que mi presentimiento es cierto– y ese día no demorara mucho, ese día no cambiara solo la vida de Edward, sino también la de todos nosotros.

–En que piensa Alice –me pregunto Tanya, Rayos no me había dado cuenta que el día en el instituto ya había acabado y estábamos de regreso a casa.

–En que me gustaría ver algún día a Edward enamorado.

El aludido por supuesto intento salirse por la tangente, lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción de Carlisle, fue extraña, fue como si conociera un aspecto de la vida de Edward que todos desconocíamos, y eso es casi imposible, aunque Edward fue el primero en unirse a la familia, para nosotros no hay secreto, y lo digo porque yo sé casi todo lo que paso con la familia antes de que Jasper y yo llegáramos –eso demuestra la gran confianza que nos tenemos– por eso no entendí la reacción de Carlisle ante mi comentario, y al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de que yo ya sospechaba algo de lo que le pudiera estar pasando, lo cual es malo, muy malo, porque eso solo quiere decir que ahora si se va a poner más reticente con este tema y yo me quedare sin cómo sacarle información de eso.

A ver repasemos lo que se, o bueno lo que sabemos todos.

Primero sea lo que sea le tuvo que pasar antes de que Rose se integrara a la familia, porque ella tampoco sabe nada, lo más probable es que haya sucedido cuando, fue nómada; lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto, que descarta que sucediera en esa época porque Carlisle lo sabe –o por lo menos sabe algo–, y si hubiera sucedido en ese tiempo, el no sabría nada; lo que me lleva a mi tercer punto, que consiste en creer que paso antes de la llegada de Esme, ya que ella tampoco sabe nada; y ahora analizando eso tengo un cuarto punto que me lleva a pensar que o bien como lo mencione anteriormente fue en la época, donde recién estaba convertido en vampiro –lo cual tampoco me cuadra, porque esa época de nuestras vidas, para nosotros no hay cosa más importante que la sangre–, o lo que me lleva a pensar que fue mientras fue humano, pero eso tampoco cuadra, por que vuelvo al punto dos, Carlisle sabe, y hasta donde todos sabemos, Carlisle solo conocía a Edward en la permanecía de este en el hospital.

Hay Dios me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, y ni siquiera encontrar una razón lógica a todo esto, nada me cuadra, absolutamente nada, porque Carlisle lo sabe y nosotros no, hay Edward me voy a volver loca por tu culpa.

–Para eso no necesitas de mi intervención Alice.

¡Maldición! Me ha estado escuchando desde quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo.

–El suficiente, como para saber tus locas ideas. Ah… Y déjame decirte, lastima no te has acercado ni un poquito.

–Maldición Edward por qué no te ocupas en hacer tus deberes, o a tocar el piano o yo que sé, es que acaso no tienes un pasatiempo más entretenido, que espiar los pensamientos de Alice –no aguante y explote, el sabia que eso me sacaba de mis casilla.

–Yo… yo… –empezó a decir el sabía que yo tenía razón, pero yo no deje que terminara sus disculpas estaban de sobra.

–Aja, aja por qué mejor no te ahorras tus disculpas y me dices que haces aquí en mi habitación.

–Este, ah… si Carlisle nos tiene una noticia.

– ¿Una noticia? – pregunte sorprendida, yo no había tenido visión alguna, lo cual decía problemas ya que fue tomada al azar y sin pensarla.

–Si, y nos quiere a todos en el comedor ya.

–De acuerdo ya voy.

En cuanto estábamos en el comedor reunidos, por fin tuve la visión que tanto estaba esperando, apenas terminara el año escolar –que era el ultimo de instituto aquí en Denali–, nos mudaríamos a Forks un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olimpyc en el estado de Washington.

Una vez Carlisle nos dio la información, yo no pude ocultar mi alegría, no es que yo no quisiera a Tanya y a los demás integrantes de su clan, es solo que tenía un muy buen presentimiento de nuestra vida en Forks.

Justo en ese momento tuve una visión me mostraba a un clan de vampiros como nosotros –vegetarianos– defendiendo a una chica que no pude ver bien –pero era humana y de eso estaba segura–, lo extraño es que bueno parecía que la defendían, pero no estaba del todo segura, era eso o era que la escondían de un clan mucho más grande, parecía que intentaban que ese otro clan no se diera cuenta de eso, lo cual era muy extraño porque se veía que era humana, en fin, cuando por fin soltaron a la chica, y la iba a ver, mi visión se desvaneció y volví a la realidad.

Todos me miraban extraño excepto por Edward –pues el ya había visto mi visión al mismo tiempo que yo–, en sus miradas estaban la interrogación, por saber qué es lo que pasaba, que tipo de visión había tenido. Pero antes de que yo dijera algo, Edward hablo por mi y dijo que no era nada en especial, que ni siquiera nos involucraba a nosotros, que era extraño que yo tuviera visiones que no tenían que ver con nosotros, pero que así de extraño era mi don, que por lo tanto no tenían de que preocuparse. En medio de mi aturdimiento y mi confusión solo pude asentir; aunque Jasper noto que eso no era del todo cierto, o que por lo menos algo estábamos ocultando, así que en una de nuestras miradas le dije que después le contaría todo, y él me dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

Y después de eso quedo decidido, este verano nos mudaríamos nuevamente, y esta vez seria a Forks, aunque con visión extraña y todo, yo todavía seguía muy entusiasmada por ir a ese lugar.

* * *

**Adivinen quien es la chica a la que estan defendiendo... y depronto hasta de quien la defienden  
**

**Aunque no dejan RR yo se q hay quienes leen la historia y les agrada tanto como a mi escribirla...**

**Bueno por ahi me comentaron q no creian q Bella estuviera enamorada de otro... ps si mi extraña imaginacion asi lo penso...**

**y no se imaginan de q forma...**

**bueno solo espero q les guste este cap... no es q sea muy largo pero esta bien...**

**Bella aparecera en el proximo cap... y ahi descubriran un poco mas de los cambios q le hice a esta...**

**otra vez les recuerdo pueden dejar flores... o tomatasos no importa... lo q importa es q dejen su opinion...**

**Diana  
**


	5. Un cambio de Vida

**Aclaración: los personajes y la saga no e pertenecen, si no a S. Meyer... mio son algunos personajes, y la historia q es producto de mi retorcida imaginación**.

* * *

**Un cambio de vida**

**Bella POV**

**(Enero de 2006)**

Un día más de ir a la escuela, es que acaso podía haber algo más aburrido que ir allí. Bueno en realidad no es tan aburrida la escuela cuando hasta las chicas _más_ populares te tienen _respeto_, de acuerdo no es precisamente respeto yo creo más bien que es _miedo._

Hoy es la tercera vez que tiene que venir mi mamá al instituto en lo que va del mes –que en realidad creo que apenas y van veinte días, ósea como dos semanas de estudio– yo sé que eso no es bueno y mucho menos la mirada que me dedico mi mamá cuando entro a la dirección por lo que algo me dice que de esta no me salvo.

– ¡_Isabella_ ¿me puedes explicar a qué viene con que prácticamente dañaste todos los uniformes de las porristas?– me dijo casi gritando, y lo malo es que me dijo Isabella yo detesto que me digan así.

–Hay Ren… mamá no fue mi culpa, las _descerebradas_ esas empezaron y yo no me iba a dejar.

–Hay Isabella…– suspiro profundamente, ahí viene el veredicto– sinceramente no sé que voy hacer contigo, es más que obvio que yo no te inspiro absolutamente nada de _autoridad_.

La verdad no –pensé– ni ella ni su absurdo novio… solo de pensar en él se me revuelve el estomago. Ups ahora que lo pienso y analizo ella todavía no me ha dado mi nuevo castigo, solo un discurso que es absolutamente absurdo… Definitivamente esto va muy pero muy mal.

–Mira he venido dándole vueltas a un posible castigo, desde hace varios días, para ver si asientas cabeza de una vez por todas, por favor tienes 14 años y eres un problema realmente grave, yo no te pido que obedezcas a Carl, porque es más que obvio que aunque te lo pidieras no lo arias.

Asentí con la cabeza, que reflexiva se estaba volviendo mi madre.

–Solo te pido que me obedezcas a mí, pero como yo no te inspiro autoridad, he decidido que te irás a un lugar donde eso es lo que tendrás.

–Haber explícate, porque no te entiendo absolutamente nada.

–Lo que quiero decir es te irás a vivir con tu padre a Forks.

–¡QUEEEE… ¿YO VIVIENDO EN DONDE? – grite por la sorpresa, esta vez Renné si se paso, como se le ocurría mandarme a vivir al lugar más recóndito de los Estados Unidos por una simple bromita que le hice a las porritas de la preparatoria.

–Primero baja la voz señorita, y segundo como lo escuchaste si yo no te inspiro autoridad, de seguro tu padre sí; y en el caso de que eso no fuera así, por lo menos allá te tendrá, más controlada de cómo estás aquí, ya que es un lugar, mucho más pequeño.

No lo podía creer esta vez sí se paso, incluso más que cuando me quito todo acceso a la vida social que yo tenía en Phoenix por tres meses.

Y así lo hizo… no sirvieron de nada mis pataletas, ni mis pucheros ni nada, me compro un boleto y me mando directamente a Forks, seguro Charlie mi padre esta que no cabe de la felicidad de que yo me vaya a vivir con él. Ja mi gozo en un pozo, solo de pensar en todo lo que dejo en Phoenix –mis amigos, mi _popularidad_, mis lugares favoritos, el sol, el calor, el cielo azul claro, ah y mi _novio_– ya me deprime.

Cuando llegue a Seattle casi no había sol, cuando llegue a Port Angeles ya estaba muy oscuro y cuando con mi padre traspase los limites de Forks ya estaba lloviendo –definitivamente extrañaría el sol– esto solo me podía pasar a mí, y por unas simples _bromas inocentes_.

Mi primer día de clase no pudo ir peor, yo estaba acostumbrada a que nadie me ignorara –y aunque aquí nadie lo hacía, ya que todos están pendientes de mi, era para adularme, bah eso se lo dejo a las porristas, si me van a mirar que sea con respeto si no, no–, así que mejor dicho Forks es mi infierno personal, toda mi vida se quedo en Phoenix, y aquí a causa del frio y la humedad mi pastosidad era incluso peor que en Arizona.

Bueno lo único bueno de mi primer día de clase en Forks sucedió al finalizar las clases, cuando lo vi por primera vez, era el ser más espectacular que había visto en mi vida, era de tez pálida, una cara que parecía hecha por un escultor del renacimiento, cual trabajo de Miguel Ángel, se le queda en pañales, tenía las facciones más finas que había visto en una persona de carne y hueso, además era alto y músculos, mejor dicho muy atlético –se notaba que trabajaba muy bien su físico– y el color de sus ojos era de un tono oro liquido y profundo, hay con una mirada de esas, cualquiera se derrite, el color de su cabello era de un rubio claro y tenía un brillo sin igual.

Al lado de él había una chica que era igual de hermosa, solo que esta tenía el cabellos negro y lacio, y le caía en cascada por su espalda, además ella tenía algunas facciones en la cara que le daban una apariencia muy latina, aunque era igual de pálida que el chico, tenía el mismo color de ojos, ah y también era mucho más baja, aunque yo creo que un poco más alta que yo.

En eso llego una de mis compañeras de clase, así que no me quede con esa y le pregunte por ese par.

–Oye ¿quiénes son ellos? –le dije mientras que con mi cabeza los señalaba.

–Ah ellos son los Reeves. El chico es Dylan, y está en el primer año de la preparatoria y la chica es su hermana Daniela, y esta como nosotras cursando el último grado de secundaria. Solo que su hermano siempre la recoge cuando terminan las clases, pero no son muy sociables que digamos, así que te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo, intentando acercarte a ellos, pues no lo lograras.

–Ah sí claro, gracias por la información.

En eso el chico me miro y yo le sostuve la mirada. Realmente me gustaba, al diablo con Cody este era mucho mejor que mi antiguo novio, y mucho más grande, aunque solo me llevara un año.

Con solo verlo a los ojos durante unos segundos, me quedo completamente claro, que este chico escondía un secreto, y yo iba a descubrir cual era, fuera el que fuera...

Después de eso, todo en Forks se convirtió en algo mucho más interesante…

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap, aunque es un poco corto, fue escrito con mucho entusiasmo, aqui ya empieza aparecer Bella, aunque con algunos cambios en la personalidad, pero q kede claro, solo son algunos.**

**Tambien aparece el enamorado de Bella aunque sea solo su descripción.**

**Para Ale... una chica que me dejo un RR... le digo q Bell si estaba enamorada de Edward, lo que sucede es que ella no se animaba a decirle lo que sentia pues las reglas de esa epoca no lo veian con muy buenos ojos... y esta Bella si se va interesar por Edward, aunque para el no va a ser muy facíl, ya que tiene un rival muy fuerte... ¿alguien adivina por q es una fuerte rival?  
**

**Bueno en fin espero que disfruten de mi loca y complicada historia y aganme lo saber, o si creen que hay algo que deberia agragar o quitar, cualquier tipo de critica es bien recivida...**

**¿Cuál sera el secreto de aquel chico que llamo tanto la atencion de Bella?**

**Pronto sera el encuentro de Edward y Bella ¿Que pasara?**

**Diana**


	6. Recuerdos

**Aclaracion: la mayoria de los personajes, al igual que la saga no me pertenecen a mi, si no a S. Meyer.**

**Yo solo me adjudico algunos personajes y la loca historia, producto de mi retorcida imaginación.**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**Bella POV**

**(Septiembre de 2008)**

Hoy empezaron las clases y a diferencia de lo que pensaba hace solo dos años, me parece que es genial ir al instituto, se preguntaran porque, pues bien cuando se tiene al novio más perfecto y maravilloso del mundo, todo es más sencillo.

Mi amado novio, lo amo y no me da miedo que se entere el mundo entero, porque yo se que el también me ama y me lo demostrara tan solo en un años más, eso es lo que tendré que esperar.

Seguro se preguntarán porque pues bien para hacer más corta la historia la resumiré.

Todo empezó en enero de 2006, hace un poco más de dos años cuando mi mamá me mando a vivir con mi padre de castigo, lo que pasó después no lo cree nadie. Debido a mi gran curiosidad casi que me obsesione con un chico un año mayor que yo, pues bien aunque mi amigo Jacob me dijo que no me acercara a él, no fui capaz, me metí en su mundo y me entere de su secreto –mi novio y su familia son vampiros–, y muy pronto yo seré uno de ellos, que como lo sé, pues resulta que el año pasado conocí a la realeza, a los Vulturi y ellos después de una dura fase de convencimiento, aceptaron que yo estuviera viva solo con la condición de que me transformara, eso es lo que yo quiero, por que se que amo a Dylan y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y hasta mas, junto a él, pase lo que pase. Y yo se que nada cambiara.

Pero mejor comencemos por el principio, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, en este momento tengo 17 años que cumplí la semana pasada, mi novio y el amor de mi vida se llama Dylan Reeves. Sé que él me ama tanto como yo a él, porque el año pasado en Port Angeles me lo prometió.

************Flashback*************

**(Marzo de 2007)**

–Bella… he pasado junto a ti los mejores momentos de mi larga vida.

Me dijo Dylan mientras caminábamos hacia un pequeño parque situado a las afueras de la cuidad –donde siempre nos veíamos antes de convertirnos en novios, es algo así como nuestro lugar especial–, casi llegando a la playa.

–Yo también Dylan y me gustaría que así fuera siempre.

Cursi lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar.

–Lástima que las cosas no siempre sean color de rosa –hablo un voz de soprano que era totalmente desconocida para mí, pero que a la vez tenía algo se me hacia familiar –no es verdad Dylan.

Esa mujer –si es que era una mujer, ya que su voz sonaba más bien de niña– conocía a Dylan, ¿pero de donde? En ese momento Dylan me aferro más a él y de su garganta salía un sonoro gruñido.

–Por qué tan hostil, si parece que no me conocieras –volvió a decir aquella persona que se refugiaba entre las sombras.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo envenenadamente Dylan.

–Tranquilo Dylan, vine por trabajo, y si no hubiera sido por el delicioso aroma que irradia esa humana que tienes aferrada a tu cuerpo, ya me habría marchado.

– ¿Trabajo? ¿Cómo así? Eso quiere decir que… –ella lo interrumpió y no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

–Así es trabajo… unos neófitos fuera de control, pero ya nos encargamos de ellos y de sus creadores.

¿Neófitos? Hay Dios en que estoy metida, muy rara vez el me había contado sobre los neófitos, y esto no me huele nada bien. ¿Quién Rayos es ella? Hay y yo creo que viene acompañada, ahora sí que no me huele nada bien.

–Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta incompleta, si, no vengo sola, o es que acaso me has visto viajando sola alguna vez, ¿No cierto?, vine con Félix, Demetri, Alec y otros 20 guardias mas, Claro que para que no te preocupes Félix y Demetri ya se los llevaron.

– ¿Y Alec?

–Pues bien, el está con mi señor, creo que están tomando la decisión de si venir o nos, pues comentan, lo que sentimos hace un par de días, y lo que yo acabo de corroborar.

– ¿Que está haciendo qué? –Dylan empezó a perder el control.

–Tranquilo hermano, a ti no te haremos nada malo. Ummm Jane tenía razón el aroma de esa humana es exquisito –Musito otra voz más allá, también muy hermosa, pero algo me decía que debía temerle.

–Y mezclado con el tuyo Dylan es mucho mejor, me dejaras probarlo cuando lo hagas tu –dijo otra voz de mujer cantarina y hermosa, pero con un deje de burla.

–Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Heidi. Yo no le pienso hacer ningún tipo de daño a Bella.

–Así que la humana se llama Bella, vea pues tiene un hermoso nombre –Dijo una Voz más Gruesa, pero a la vez más amable, eso realmente me ponía los pelos de punta.

Vale esto me estaba asustando mucho ya, si mal no recuerdo para que conozcan a Dylan de años y para que hablen de neófitos tienen que ser… Vampiros… reprimí un grito si mis cálculos no están mal estaba rodeada de por lo menos de cuatro vampiros, muy distintos a mi novio, ya que el comentario de la tal Heidi me dejo muy claro que ellos no son vegetariano. ¿Hay Dios que querían ellos con migo?

–Lástima que tenga que morir –dijo al que reconocí como Alec.

– ¡No!– grito mi novio aferrándome cada vez más a él.

–Sabes cuales son las reglas, y ella sabe mucho de nosotros –hablo el de voz más gruesa, con un deje de amabilidad, que hacía temerle más.

–Exactamente concuerdo con mi hermano –Dijo alguien al cual no reconocí.

–Aja, esa insignificante humana sabe demasiado y tiene que morir –dijo otro hombre más allá, esto enserió se estaba poniendo color hormiga.

–Debe haber otra salida, Aro, tiene que haberla, ella no puede morir.

–Si Aro además ella nos puede ser útil.

De donde diablos había aparecido Daniela.

–No te entiendo querida explícate mejor.

–Claro Aro… –respiro profundo y continuo– como bien conoces mi don, es muy… como decirlo interesante, solo afecta la mente, al igual que el de mi hermano… y el tuyo, el de Jane y el de Alec.

–No entiendo que tienen que ver los poderes de ellos, con la razón, que según tú tienes para dejarla vivir.

–Veras Marco, como explicarlo, yo no estoy diciendo que hay que dejar viva a Bella, lo que estoy diciendo es que hay que convertirla en una de nosotros.

–Estás perdiendo la cabeza muchachita, la sangre de animales no te está dejando razonar bien…

–Tranquilo Cayo, no es eso, la sangre de animales me alimenta bien, hay no, ustedes no me están dejando explicarme…

–Adelante querida mía, continua con tu idea, que me has dejado intrigado –Dijo Aro.

–Gracias Aro, Cayo, Marco –dijo sus nombres haciendo una especie de reverencia– Si mi don y el de mi hermano es inútil a ella, es porque desde ya, siendo una simple humana, como ustedes dicen, ya es poderosa, lo cual me lleva a pensar que siendo una de nosotros, será de gran ayuda.

–Lo que tu estas queriendo decir es que será útil para nuestra guardia– dijo sutilmente al que reconocí como Marco.

–Ehhh… bueno, no tanto como una adquisición de su guardia, sino mas bien, una ayuda que ella les podría proporcionar, siendo vampira, cuando ustedes la necesite, solo imagínensela, ya convertida, lo que sería de ella, si desde ya tiene un poder?.

–Suena realmente tentadora, pero como sabemos que es verdad lo que nos dices –dijo Aro.

–Toma mi mano Aro, y velo por ti mismo, las veces que he intentado utilizar mi poder en ella, y no he podido.

Dicho esto, se acerco a la oscuridad con la manos extendida, lo poco que pude ver fue una fina mano blanquecina, incluso más pálida que la de Daniela, tomó la mano de esta durante unos segundos, para luego decirle algo incomprensible para mí a… Jane creo. Una vez terminaron de hablar, Jane me dirigió una mirada de suficiencia, para luego pasarla a… ¿Frustración?... Sinceramente no sé.

Después me pidió que me acercara al, y aunque Dylan no quería, acepto a regañadientes. Me pregunto cómo me llamaba, cuantos años tenía, y que si era verdad lo que Daniela decía acerca de mi –aunque algo me decía que el ya sabía–, después tomo mi mano, su tacto era el más frio que yo había sentido en toda mi vida, después de un rato la soltó… y se dirigió a Daniela.

–Valla Daniela al parecer es cierto ni el poder de Jane, ni el mío, funciono con ella, creo seriamente que tu propuesta se hace cada vez más interesante.

–Claro Aro, te lo dije, ella como nosotros sería mucho mejor, y muy útil.

– ¿Pero qué piensa de todo esto tu hermano?, ¿qué ha estado muy callado?

– ¿Enserio importa lo que yo piense Aro? –Hablo mordaz Dylan.

–Claro que no, Aro si tú dices que Bella solo tiene dos caminos, y ya nos diste el primero, y él dice que no está dispuesto a que Bella pase por eso, estoy segura que ni Dylan ni nadie, se puede interponer en que Bella tome el segundo.

Contesto Daniela antes de que Aro pudiera contestar.

Después de Varios minutos o tal vez horas de intriga, Ellos se marcharon, sorprendentemente yo viva, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. Las palabras con las que se despidió Aro, quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza.

–_Se tendrá que convertir, y ayudarme cuando yo lo requiera._

Definitivamente estaba metida en una gruesa. Cuando ellos ya estaban lo bastante lejos según Daniela, Dylan reacciono al fin. Pregunte que quienes eran ellos y me dijeron.

–Son Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi, son como la realeza de los vampiros, por otro lado están, por encimita los que más hablaron o se mencionaron, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Félix, y Demetri, pertenecen a su guardia permanente.

Me quede sin habla no sabía que los vampiros tenían realeza. Después de eso me condujeron hacia el carro y me siguieron contando acerca de ellos

*********Fin Flashback*******

Todavía hay algunos huecos en esa noche, claro después tuve una seria conversación con mi novio, en la cual me pregunto que si yo quería ese futuro, aunque me demore como 4 meses en tomar la decisión, debo admitir que lo que más me ayudo a tomar aquella decisión fue lo que paso cinco semanas después de la visita de los Vulturi, aun recuerdo aquella fría noche y aunque sé que no tengo nada que temer, siento que se me desgarra algo por dentro cuando evoco los recuerdos de los tres meses más oscuros de toda mi vida.

*************Flashback*********

Llegaba a mi casa después de un duro trabajo en la tienda de la señora Stanley, me sorprendió ver a Daniela, esperando en el porche de mi casa –aunque lo que más me sorprendió es que estuviera ahí, sin pasar y más aun sin haberme avisado primero–, esto no era buena señal algo había mal, esto no era normal.

–Bella, tengo que hablar contigo, urgente– su voz tenía una señal de nerviosismo, que ella nunca ha tenido.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan rara?

–Hay Bella solo te pido, que pase lo que pase, tu siempre vas a creer en mi amistad, que nunca vas a dudar de ella, del cariño que te tengo yo, mi papá y mi mamá, e incluso el amor que te profesa mi hermano.

– ¡¿Qué? Hay Daniela háblame claro que no te estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada, ¿por qué yo dudaría de lo que siente Dylan por mí, y del cariño que sienten todos ustedes hacia mí?

–No te lo puedo explicar, solo prométeme que nunca dudaras, eso, y que Dylan no se va a enterar que yo estuve aquí, ni mucho menos que he hablado contigo. ¿Me lo prometes?

–Ehhh… si claro. Nunca dudare de ustedes. Y Dylan no se enterara de nada.

–Gracias Bella, yo se que tu vas a mantener tu promesa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pues estaba tan extrañada de aquellas palabras, que no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Después de haberme dicho aquellas palabras tan extrañas Daniela se fue, desapareció tan rápido, que fue como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí, definitivamente esto no era buena señal aquí había algo malo y yo lo iba a descubrir.

No fui capaz de cenar, sentía un hueco en mi interior, solo de pensar que aquellas palabras fueran de verdad, era como si inconscientemente, me estuvieran preparando para abandonarme. Subí a mi habitación y en cuanto llegue allí lo vi, al ser más perfecto y hermoso que yo pudiera ver, y lo mejor es que era solo mío, y de nadie más. Pero al igual que Daniela tenía un aire ausente, ahora si me estaba empezando a preocupar.

–Isabella tenemos que hablar – ¿Isabella? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? vale y luego no me digan que no me tenía que preocupar de algo, estaba muy frio, el nunca me ha tratado así.

– ¿Dylan qué pasa, sucede algo?

–Si, me voy, o mejor dicho nos vamos.

– ¿Quienes?

–Mi familia y yo, no podemos vivir más tiempo aquí, nos tenemos que ir.

–Pero… como, y… y ¿yo? – tartamudee.

–Es fácil te dieron la oportunidad de ser como nosotros, y aunque eso no es exactamente lo que yo quiero para ti, o bueno aun –ahora si mi perdí, ¿a qué viene todo esto? –. Es más que obvio que tu no deseas esto para ti, no supiste dar una respuesta rápida, por lo tanto no hay nada que te pueda atar a mi o a mi familia, siento mucho que esto sea tan repentino pero nos vamos, a partir de mañana no nos volverás a ver en la escuela o en algún lugar de este pueblo.

Yo entre un estado de shock que estoy más que segura que él no supo identificar.

–Bella lo siento una vez más, sigue tu vida, con el que sea, pero olvídate de mí, de mi familia y los de mi raza.

Le quería gritar que no podía, que en mi mente todo lo recordaba, que mi cuerpo lo iba a extrañar, cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, pero no pude, la voz no me salió, mi cuerpo entero no reacciono, no pude, y sin decir más me beso la frente –un roce que me desarmo por completo– y se fue.

*******Fin Flashback********

Debo de admitir que me lo tome mejor de lo que pensé, pues en parte ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo todavía al recordar, sufro, aunque sé que lo tengo a mi lado y no se alejara nunca más.

Durante la ausencia de Dylan, o por lo menos al mes siguiente, no hable con nadie, sus palabra e incluso las de Daniela retumbaban en mi mente, yo todavía tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera un sueño, la peor de las pesadillas, y que tarde o temprano iba a despertar, o por lo menos que sus palabras eran falsas, como me lo intento decir Daniela, pero me di cuenta que no es así, empecé o bueno intente volver a hablar con mis amigos, pero no era lo mismo, hablar con ellos me recordaba a _él_, a _ellos_.

Así que decidí conseguir nuevos amigo, o hablar con las personas que ya conocía, pero que no frecuentaba por estar con mi _novio_, recordar eso me hacia aun más daño de que aparentaba.

Decidí frecuentar La Push, Jacob en realidad era un gran amigo, me ayudo a pasar ese trago amargo, entre él y sus amigos, me entere que ellos también tenía un secreto, mejor dicho me aclararon la razón por la cual ellos no querían a los Reeves, aunque según ellos la familia con la que tenían un tratado era otra, pero los Reeves hacían lo posible para cumplir ese tratado, como si con ellos se hubiera pactado.

Fueron realmente tres meses interesantes en mi vida, y hasta unos muy felices hasta el día en el que Jacob y Quil me llevaron a mi casa un poco más de 4 meses después de la partida de _él_.

**********Flashback************

**(Agosto de 2007)**

–Bella, sana y salva como siempre –me dijo muy divertido Quil después de la fogata tan interesante que habíamos tenido ese día, o mejor dicho como la teníamos casi todos los días del verano.

–Ehhh… gracias… me divertí muchos chicos.

En eso y sin saber cómo Jacob se tenso demasiado empezó a reversar y no sabía muy bien por qué, hasta que note una sombra que conocía muy bien; le ordene que parara, que me dejara ir en su dirección, pero él no quería, le tuve que gritar, herirlo –que era lo que menos quería– Quil lo tuvo que retener, eso siempre se lo agradecí, ya que así pude regresar a mi casa.

En cuanto llegue al lugar de mi carro y observe el porche, no pude evitar la gran sensación de, _deja vù_. Cuando me acerque y la vi, supe que no era mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una treta, era ella, era Daniela, tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Apenas se dio cuenta que la reconocí, se me abalanzo y me abraso tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar hasta que hablo y me tranquilice aun más.

–Bella estas bien, hay aunque hueles a perro mojado –dijo eso con una mueca de asco–, estas bien como siempre te recordé.

– ¿Dani, eres tú? ¿Enserio estas aquí? ¿Y los demás? –lo siento no pude evitar realizar esa pregunta.

–Claro que si tonta, los demás están terminando de desempacar.

–Y…. – ella de una entendió por donde iba.

–El está en casa, obvio aun no sabe que yo me le adelante, el hace que estoy rezagada o que salí de caza, o algo así. Me alegro verte, saber que estas bien. Pero dime algo ¿Tu… todavía confías en mi? ¿No me has olvidado? ¿Todavía mantienes en pie la promesa que me hiciste?

–Claro – no pude responder más porque me dio un fuerte abrazo y se marcho.

Entre a mi casa como ya estaba tarde salude a Charlie –o mejor dicho me despedí– y subí a mi cuarto.

Tome mi pijama y me dirigí al baño, me bañe, intentando que lo que había pasado en la última media hora enserio fuera de verdad, termine mi baño más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Salí me vestí, me seque el cabello con la paciencia que no me acordaba tener y me dirigí nuevamente a mi cuarto.

Al entrar ahogue un grito al ver quien estaba cabizbajo al pie de mi ventana, parecía un sueño no lo podía creer era _él_, otra vez en el mismo lugar donde lo vi por última vez, otra vez volví a sentir una extraña sensación de _deja vù_.

– ¿Bella podemos hablar?

Yo asentí, aunque un poco fría, así mi corazón me gritara que no era necesario hablar, que lo que importaba es que había vuelto y ya, pero yo debía tener un poco de dignidad.

********Fin Flashback*********

Fue una noche realmente larga, estuvimos hablando durante horas, aunque suene un poco mala, de mi parte, lo puse a sufrir un buen tiempo antes de decirle que lo perdonaba. Aunque al final lo hice y prácticamente nuestra relación es como si eso nunca hubiera existido.

Al final tome mi decisión, sé que no es la incorrecta, ya que voy a estar rodeada de gente que me va ayudar en mi nueva etapa, aunque me tenga que alejar de mi familia. No me arrepentiré de convertirme en vampiro, si a mi lado siempre va a estar Dylan.

Ven porque ya no me da flojera ir al instituto, si lo voy a ver a él, aunque no me he sentido muy bien que digamos estoy en el instituto, solo para encontrarme con él.

Después de eso, me aleje de Jacob y sus amigos, no podía vivir en medio de dos mundos tan distintos y parecidos a la vez, y más aun cuando estos dos mundos son enemigos, aunque yo quiero a Jake, no lo quiero como a Dylan y aunque casi se me parte el corazón cuando lo deje, no quería ni que el sufriera, ni yo –ya que si el sufre, sufro yo–, me aleje por el bien de él, por el mío y por la salud mental de mi "familia Vampira" ya que según ellos yo corría un peligro más grande con él y con la manada que con ellos que son vampiros, aunque me duele estar alejada de él, no puedo hacer nada mas, así me siento bien.

–Señorita Swan, ¿es tan amable de responder la pregunta que acabo de realizar?

Rayos… hay no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en clase, hay que pregunta habrá hecho, hay y justo en esta clase no estoy con Daniela que es la que me sopla las repuestas…

–Ehhh… si es… –tartamudee, sin saber que responder.

–Señorita Swan si sabe lo que pregunto ¿no?

En eso vi un papel que me acaban de pasar, era con una caligrafía preciosa, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que me habían formulado…

–Si, es… está reflejado en los dos personajes, en él, el orgullo al no aceptar estar enamorado de una joven de clase inferior a la de él y su familia, y por otro lado los prejuicios que tiene hacia la familia de Lizzy; y en ella, esta principalmente los prejuicios que ella sostiene hacia el señor Darcy, juzgándolo solo por lo que aparenta ser y por comentarios que le han hecho, y ni siquiera saber sin son ciertos o no, y el orgullo, casi igual que él, ya que ella no acepta que le pueda atraer alguien que al principio la rechazo.

–No cree señorita Swan, ¿qué más que orgullo, Lizzy lo que siente es herido su ego?

Hay no… en eso no te que en papel también estaba escrita la respuesta para eso... Extraño pero aun así seguí leyendo.

–En cierto modo puede ser, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Darcy no dijo que ella fuera fea, si no que Bingley estaba con la chica más hermosa, por lo que yo creo que el daba a entender que solo quería lo mejor para él, y en ningún momento intento herir a Lizzy.

–Muy bien señorita Swan…

Y en cuanto intento atacarme con más preguntas sonó lo campana, y dejo las cosas así…

–Señorita Swan, la próxima vez mire al frente en mi clase.

–Claro Profesora…

La profesora salió y yo me voltee para ver a la persona que me había pasado las respuestas de las preguntas de la fastidiosa profesora de literatura –y es fastidiosa, o por lo menos con migo, porque yo soy muy buena para la literatura, me encanta leer, simplemente le caigo mal a esa… profesora–, y eso que sabía perfectamente que nadie me daría las respuestas, a excepción de Daniela, pero no compartía con ella clase. Cuando por fin vi, fue extraño, era absolutamente la persona más hermosa que había visto –bueno a excepción de los Reeves–, aunque era igual, de tez blanca, exactamente a la de ellos, y sus ojos… sus ojos de un color ámbar, como los de… ¿Podía ser cierto? o solo en realidad había alguien con tal belleza como la de ellos.

* * *

**Cual de los Cullen cree que fue el que le paso las respuestas de las preguntas de Literatura a Bella?**

**Hola a todas otra vez, lamento la tardanza pero me tome una cortas vacaciones y no tenia acceso a Internet, entonces ya entenderan**

**Encerio lamento la tardansa y para las q siguen mi historia les voy a contestar todo lo q me preguntaron en el cap anterior:**

**bueno para Ale gracias por opinar... me anima a ecribir... en este cap aclaro por q Bella encuentra atrativo a otro chico... por q es competencia... aunque yo tambn creo q el solo pensar q Edward tiene competencia lo ofende... pero sin eso no habria historia...**

**para Karin: la reaccion de Bella todavia la estoy pensando... pero la reaccion de Edward yo creo q muy pocos se la esperan... y los demas Cullen no se lo van aguantar... ups creo q hablado de mas...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap...**

**Resivo tomatasos, flores, amenasas de todo... solo den clic el el botoncito verde de abajo y me hacen saber q tal voy con mi historia..**

**Haber si atinan con la persona que le soplo a Bella las respuestas...**

**aki tienen un avance del proximo cap...**

Cuando Salí de clase me encontré con Daniela, y en cuanto le conté lo que e paso en clase, se puso medio tensa, pero también me había dicho, que era raro que alguien se comportara tan amable y ayudara de la forma como lo hizo, "solo con mirar a una persona", debía admitir que Daniela tenia razón, antes de dirigirme a mi tercera clase, le dije que se adelantara, que yo iría a mi carro por mi Ipod, que se despreocupara, que yo no me demoraría, aunque salió con un cuento extraño de que no debería de estar sola –cosa que me pareció realmente extraño, pues ella solo se ponía así con migo cuando tenia a Jacob "merodeando por la zona" como ella decía–, la tranquilice y le dije que no pasaría nada y me dirigí al parqueadero.

**nos estamos leyendo... nos vemos en el proximo cap...**

**Diana**


	7. Primer Encuentro

******_Aclaración: la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a S. Meyer al igual que la saga, mio son solo la loca historia y algunos personajes._**

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

**Bella POV**

Me quede mirándola un muy buen rato –o eso me pareció a mi– ella era muy bonita, aunque se notaba que era un poco baja, tenía una belleza sobre humana, tenía aspecto de duendecillo con facciones muy finas, el cabello corto y negro como la tinta, peinado en puntas que iban en dirección distinta cada una…

–Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen… –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, con su voz de soprano.

–Ahhh… soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto…

–Hay no el gusto es mío Bella… –me interrumpió

–Ehhh… gracias por pasarme las respuestas, de las preguntas que me hizo esa… –hay me tuve que calmar, en realidad me caía muy mal– profesora.

–Hay no tranquila, ya me imaginaba yo, que ella no te cae muy bien… además las preguntas estaban fuera de contexto, ella no estaba hablando precisamente del porque del nombre del libro, dentro del texto del mismo.

–Hay pero con ella siempre hay que estar preparado, y más yo… –no sabía por qué le estaba contando esto.

–Hay entiendo cómo te debes de sentir… a mi me pasaba exactamente igual a ti en mi otra escuela… pero con el profesor de Biología… nunca he sido buena en esa materia y él se aprovechaba de eso para hacerme quedar mal en frente de toda la clase…

– ¡Ja! Eso debe de ser muy duro, para ser sincera es la primera vez que la profesora me hace una pregunta y no se respondérsela…

–Suerte que estuve aquí para ti…

Si mucha suerte, esta chica tenía algo pero aun no sabía qué.

–Si demasiada, además de que tú supieras una respuesta tan bien estructurada…

–Hay no… la literatura se me da muy bien, aunque no tanto como a mi hermano, debo admitir que se me ha pegado un poco la pasión por esta…

– ¡Ja! Qué bueno…–en ese momento caí en cuenta que ella no me había dicho porque me ayudo– oyes ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–si anda dime…

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

–Sencillo, porque desde que te vi, supe que seriamos grandes amigas… –esta chica realmente era extraña, ¿solo con verme? – oye ¿cual tu siguiente clase?

–Ehhh… historia…

–Hay que lastima a mi me toca Ingles… bueno es mejor que no vallamos a nuestras clases para no llegar tarde….

Tenía razón el salón estaba casi vacío…

–Ehhh… si

–Ojala coincidamos en mas clases Bella…

Y sin decir más se fue, con un andar, que parecía el andar de un corcel desbocado, y uno por el que cualquier bailarina daría lo que fuera por tener una gracia siquiera parecida.

Me dirigí a mi clase, gracias a Dios el señor Jefferson, aun no comenzaba con la clase, y eso me dejo más tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido en literatura, como tampoco Daniela compartía clase con migo me quede sola.

No sabía porque, pero había algo en Alice que me resultaba muy familiar, y lo que más me sorprendió, fue su apellido, donde lo había escuchado, se me hacia tan familiar, pero eso era algo casi imposible, ya que Cullen no es muy común que digamos.

La hora pasó muy rápido, de pronto fue porque seguí pensando en Alice y la familiaridad con la que me trato, además de que no me podía quitar de la cabeza eso ojos dorados, tan parecidos a los de la familia de mi novio.

Cuando Salí de clase me encontré con Daniela, y en cuanto le conté lo que me paso en clase, se puso medio tensa, pero también me había dicho, que era raro que alguien se comportara tan amable y ayudara de la forma como ella lo hizo solo con mirar a esa persona, debía admitir que Daniela tenía razón, antes de dirigirme a mi tercera clase, le dije que se adelantara, que yo iría a mi carro por mi Ipod, que se despreocupara, que yo no me demoraría, aunque salió con un cuento extraño de que no debería de estar sola –cosa que me pareció realmente extraño, pues ella solo se ponía así con migo cuando tenía a Jacob "merodeando por la zona" como ella decía–, la tranquilice y le dije que no pasaría nada y me dirigí al parqueadero.

Cuando llegue al parqueadero, tome mi Ipod y lo que paso después fue muy rápido, escuche el grito de alguien, el rechinar de unas llantas y… todo se volvió oscuridad

**Alice POV**

**(Septiembre 2008)**

Hay desde que llegamos a Forks todo había resultado realmente rápido, entre la decoración de los cuartos, la ubicación que tendríamos todos… en fin, demasiadas cosa para solucionar con mi "pequeña mentecita", aunque Esme y su pasión por decorar, hacen las cosa muy fácil, por otro lado teníamos que comprar demasiadas cosa, desde implementos para decorar la casa, pasando por ropa para cada uno de nosotros, hasta los implementos de limpieza de cada miembro de la familia Cullen.

Aunque he de admitir que no todo es color rosa, desde mi llegada a Forks se ha incrementado cada vez más las visiones de un aquelarre de vampiros que defendía con todas sus fuerzas a una humana, eso a Edward le molesto tanto que me resigne y deje de ponerle cuidado a esas visiones –o bueno eso le hacía creer a mi hermanito, en realidad me tenían muy intrigada–, el día que por fin pude ver el rostro de aquella chica, quede impactada era hermosa –a su manera claro–, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, fue que no la vi con ninguno de los integrantes de ese aquelarre, si no con ¿Edward? Así que con más razón oculte mi visión del maniático de Edward, conociéndolo como lo conozco, es capaz de convencer a Carlisle, para que nos vayamos de Forks, y yo no quiero eso.

En fin, hoy es el primer día de clase en el instituto de Forks, yo cursare el penúltimo curso, junto con Edward, mientras que Rose, Emmett y mi Jasper, cursaran el ultimo, no sé porque pero así lo quise, y aunque fue duro convencer a los demás lo logre, como, pues sencillo, diciéndoles que ya era hora de que volviéramos a la universidad, hace tiempo que no vamos, y para mí sería lo mejor.

Aunque me dio mucha rabia con Edward, por no querer ir a la primeras horas al instituto, pues según el "no quería tener que escuchar los pensamientos lujuriosos de la adolecentes de Forks tan rápido, que se quería preparar para eso". Pero bueno, será mejor no molestar al señor refunfuños, enserio que últimamente se está comportando como el anciano que es, eso me saca de mis casillas, porque yo soy de la misma edad de él, o eso creo, y no soy tan amargada como él.

– ¿En qué piensas Alice? –me pregunto mi adorado Jasper, en cuanto llegamos al instituto.

–Ehhh… en todo lo que ha pasado, desde que llegamos a Forks, y lo amargado que está Edward.

–Es verdad… está más insoportable que en Alaska– comento Rosalie.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Y nos dirigimos a la oficina principal del instituto, por nuestros horarios, cuando nos los entregaron, junto con los mapas de la escuela, Emmett no falto con su regular chiste matutino, y obvio Rosalie fue la única que lo supo poner en cintura.

–Y bien Jazz, ¿qué tienes a la primera hora? – pregunte con inocencia aunque ya sabía la respuesta, y el obvio me siguió mi pequeño juego.

–Pues… Calculo. ¿Y tu Emmett?

–Mmmm… Historia.

– ¿Y tu Rose? –volvió a preguntar Jasper.

–Ehhh…. Química.

– ¿Que enana, nos cuestionas a todos y tu no nos dirás que te toco a ti?

–Hay Emmett, primero no me vuelvas a decir así, que no soy enana… –le dije con rabia, como odiaba que él me dijera así, y cuando iba a protestar lo interrumpí, y seguí– soy compacta, segundo nadie había preguntado, y tercero respondiendo a tus dudas me toca Literatura.

En ese momento vino a mí una visión en la clase de literatura, donde la profesora, le hacia una pregunta a la misma chica de mis visiones, pero que no estaban dentro del contexto de la clase, y ahí se termino mi visión. Últimamente sí que tenía extrañas visiones.

–Que pasa Alice –pregunto un muy preocupado Jasper.

–Ehhh… nada, estaba viendo cómo va a ser mi clase de literatura.

Eso no era del todo una mentira.

Sin decir más nos separamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

En cuando llegue a clase, vi que junto al único asiento libre en la clase, estaba ella, sonreí internamente, y mientras la profesora comenzaba la clase, escribí en una hoja, las respuestas más factibles a las preguntas fuera de lugar de la profesora, sin que nadie se diera cuenta acomode el papel en su escritorio hasta que las tuviera que leer.

Cuando la clase comenzó, pude notar que ella estaba un poco distraída –de acuerdo, muy distraída–, cuando al fin la profesora le pidió que le respondiera, ella tardo uno segundos en mirar mi pequeña notita y la leyó sin ningún problema, cuando la clase termino, lo primero que hizo ella fue mirarme un poco extrañada, pero yo no la deje hablar, porque en cuestión de segundos tuve una visión en la que nos veíamos como grandes amigas.

–Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen… –dije de repente.

–Ahhh… soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto… –dijo con un deje de confusión en su voz.

–Hay no el gusto es mío Bella… –la interrumpí.

–Ehhh… gracias por pasarme las respuestas, de las preguntas que me hizo esa…profesora –parece que pensó que calificativo darle a la profesora, eso me hizo reír, aunque tuve que reprimir mi sonrisa.

–Hay no tranquila, ya me imaginaba yo, que ella no te cae muy bien… además las preguntas estaban fuera de contexto, ella no estaba hablando precisamente del porque del nombre del libro, dentro del texto del mismo – y era la verdad, aunque ella se gano la pregunta por no poner cuidado a la clase.

–Hay pero con ella siempre hay que estar preparado, y más yo…

–Hay entiendo cómo te debes de sentir… a mi me pasaba exactamente igual a ti, en mi otra escuela… pero con el profesor de Biología… nunca he sido buena en esa materia y él se aprovechaba de eso para hacerme quedar mal en frente de toda la clase… –bueno eso no era del todo cierto.

– ¡Ja! Eso debe de ser muy duro, para ser sincera es la primera vez que la profesora me hace una pregunta y no se respondérsela…

–Suerte que estuve aquí para ti…

Si mucha suerte, pero más por mi don, así pude ver las preguntas, antes de que te las formulara. Termine en mi mente.

–Si demasiada, además de que tú supieras una respuesta tan bien estructurada…

–Hay no… la literatura se me da muy bien, aunque no tanto como a mi hermano, debo admitir que se me ha pegado un poco la pasión por esta… –de acuerdo, porque estoy metiendo a Edward en todo esto, cuando a esta chica la protege otro aquelarre.

– ¡Ja! Qué bueno… oyes ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–si anda dime…

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

–Sencillo, porque desde que te vi, supe que seriamos grandes amigas… oye ¿cual tu siguiente clase?

Y enserio no fue mentira, bueno del todo. No sé porque presiento que ni a Edward, ni a Rosalie, les va a gustar de mi amistad con esta chica.

–Ehhh… historia… –Lastima, a mi me tocaba otra dije en mi mente.

–Hay que lastima a mi me toca Ingles… bueno es mejor que no vallamos a nuestras clases para no llegar tarde….

–Ehhh… si

–Ojala coincidamos en mas clases Bella…

Y sin dejar que respondiera, me fui a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

**A no atinaron no fue Edward fue Alice, aunque al principio pense en poner a Ed me arrepenti para ponerle un poco mas de trama a la historia.**

**lamento como siempre la tardansa pero es que me estaba leyendo The Host. y ps me anime tanto con el libro que no me kedaba tiempo en lo absoluto para escribir.**

**Q creen q le paso a Bella en el parqueadero, animo de pronto esta vez si le atinan.**

**gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo y q sus deseos se cumplan.**

**ha! me gustaria que me ayudaran con una cosa**

**1: que cuando Ed llegue al Instituto sepa de imediato de Bella**

**2: que lo pongan a sufrir pensando que sus ermanos hicieron cosas malas durante su ausencia.**

**3: que se pelee con los Reeves (en especial con Dylan) por tener una relacion con una humana. sin saber que es Bella por supuesto.**

**4: que se pelee con Dylan por Bella.**

**pueden votar por una de mis opsiones o por las q ustedes kieran, eso es para que ayuden con mi pequeño bloqueo...**

**difruten, acepto tomatasos, flores, consejos etc.**

**_recuerden:_ 1 RR = 100 sonrisas. (mias por supuesto) XD**


	8. El accidente

_**Aclaración: los personajes ni la saga son mios, son de S. Meyer, mio son algunos personajes y la loca historia producto de mi retorcida imaginación.**_

* * *

**El accidente**

**Alice POV**

Ingles estuvo aburrida como siempre –pues para alguien que la ha visto montones de veces–, cuando Salí de mi clase y me dirigía a la tercera hora me encontré con los demás.

–Alice, sabes algo del tonto de Edward– dijo Rose obviamente furiosa porque mi hermano favorito no quiso venir a las primeras horas del día de hoy.

–Ehhh… no…. Se excuso diciendo nuevamente que ya sabía lo que pasaría en las clases de hoy… que son muy monótonas ya que es el primer día de clase… pero me aseguro que para el cuartó periodo llegaría– y más le vale a Edward que así sea.

Rose, Emm y Jazz seguían con su discusión sobre la actitud de Edward cuando de pronto llego a mí la visión de Bella siendo atropellada por un auto… sentí una necesidad enorme de salvarla no entendía por qué, pero la tenia… Se puede decir que si corría a velocidad vampírica, la podría salvar… pero no podía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle a mi familia que salía a toda velocidad a salvara a alguien que apenas y conocía.

Me excuse como pude de mi familia y aunque sé que Jasper sintió mi estado de ánimo no me impidió partir. Corrí todo lo que pude a velocidad humana, cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde.

Grite… y me moví a velocidad vampírica segura de que nadie me vería, cuando llegue solo pude retener un poco el carro pero esta ya había impactado con la cabeza de Bella, por lo que había un charco enorme de sangre, después tuve que mover a Bella por que el movimiento que hice para alejar la furgoneta de aplastar la cabeza de ella, por poco y se le viene encima de las piernas, en ese momento se veía tan débil, tan frágil, más que cualquier humano; tuve que utilizar todo mi auto control para retenerme, pues el olor a sangre fresca era muy concentrado y olía realmente bien. Pude lograr que el accidente no pasara a más del golpe extremadamente fuerte que se dio en la cabeza. Después de eso no supe que mas hacer así que con todo el control que he adquirido en los últimos años, me unte uno de mi brazos con la sangre de Bella que había en el suelo así podían decir que yo también resulte herida y poder justificar mi presencia en medio de todo ese accidente, para cuando termine ya la mitad de la escuela se había enterado, entre los profesores, movieron la furgoneta y para cuando terminaron me hice la desmayada, cuando llegaron los paramédicos me subieron a una camilla, seguida de Bella y en otra ambulancia se llevaron al chico que manejaba la Furgoneta.

Cuando llegamos al hospital obviamente se preocuparon por mi baja temperatura corporal

Pero hice una pataleta y no deje ni que me limpiaran la "_herida"_ ni nada hasta que no me atendiera mi papá.

Cuando Carlisle me vio de haberle podido dar, seguro le hubiera dado un infarto.

– ¿Alice que es esto? – dijo entre confundido y molesto.

–Carlisle, se iba a morir y no lo podía permitir, si no hubiera sido por mí, te juro que no hubiera alcanzado a llegar al hospital.

– ¿De quién estás hablando?

–De Bella… la chica dueña de la sangre de mi brazo. Carlisle te pido por favor que me limpies me pongas algo como si me hubieras cosido, pero quítame la sangre ya. – le dije con mi mirada de cachorrito, y funciono.

Mientras me "suturaba la herida" me siguió haciendo infinidades de preguntas.

–Alice… ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por una herida de este accidente?

–Veras Carlisle cuando por fin pude salvarla… y me iba a retirar ya era muy tarde y como no tenia escapatoria de un accidente de tal magnitud ilesa, puse parte de la sangre de Bella en mi brazo, para simular que yo también estuve implicada en el accidente.

–Que hiciste Alice, Sabes lo que estaban comentando los paramédicos por la temperatura que tenias.

–Hay eso si no es mi culpa… y tú lo sabes bien.

–Alice que voy hacer contigo.

–Quererme como siempre sin reprocharme lo que hago, además es una buena acción, lo que hice el día de hoy.

–Alice te expusiste, nos expusiste frente a muchos.

–No Carlisle, no corrí a velocidad sobre humana, y nadie me vio cuando pare la furgoneta a pulso, me hice una herida, me hice la desmayada, y lo de mi temperatura se puede decir que fue por el impacto que tuvo en mi, el accidente.

–Alice… bueno dejemos ese tema así. La pregunta es ¿Por qué salvaste a una chica, que obviamente no conocías? ¿Por qué correr todos estos riesgos por una desconocida?

–No se Carlisle, simplemente algo dentro de mí, me decía que la tenía que salvar, y por lo visto casi no lo logro, ya que Bella, no ha despertado.

–Al parecer su caso es un poco grave.

–Carlisle dime de verdad que le pasa. Yo quiero saber su verdadero estado de salud.

–Bueno ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

–Ya te lo dije Carlisle… Es como una especie de corazonada, además te cuento algo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, en especial a Edward.

–Y que tiene que ver Edward en todo este asunto.

–Pues veras Carlisle, Bella es la chica de mis visiones, y estoy segura que Edward va a ser el primero en oponerse por lo que acabo de hacer, incluso va a estar más reacio que Rosalie, que se que, ya está molesta con migo, pero ese no es el cuento, Edward al parecer no la quiere, lo sé después de cómo quiso ocultar mi visión de ustedes, cuando todavía estábamos en Alaska. Carlisle mira te juro que mis intensiones con la chica son buenas, por favor dime su verdadero estado de salud, yo he estado teniendo muchas visiones con respecto a esta chica, no debe de ser en vano, por favor… por favor…– dije poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

–Está bien Alice… por lo que se Bella está muy delicada, la tendrán en observación un buen rato, y si no reacciona, la tendrán que trasladar a un hospital mejor equipado en Seattle.

Yo ni siquiera supe que responderle.

Cuando termino con migo se dirigió a averiguar mas sobre la salud de Bella ya que ella todavía no había despertado, después de un rato me dio de alta, argumentando que ya me había subido la temperatura y que mi herida estaba controlada.

Cuando iba de salida me dirigí a la habitación de Bella que seguía sin responder por el fuerte impacto que se dio en la cabeza. Me quede con ella un largo rato, pensando que por un momento todo lo que había visto en mis visiones se pudo ir por un caño, ya que por mi impotencias no alcance a llegar hasta ella y salvarla, estaba tan grave que lo más probable era que enserio la mandaran para Seattle. Me quede con ella intentado descifrar que relación tenia esta joven chica con los vampiros que la protegían en mis visiones, después de un muy buen rato, en el que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos como casi siempre me di cuenta que más de una persona me observaba, me di la vuelta y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos color ámbar que me observaban.

Eran Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y otros dos, que por mis visiones y lo que alcanzaba a sentir también eran vampiros, además de que no se necesitaba el don de mi Jasper para saber que entre esos dos vampiros y mi familia había una gran tención, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué me miraban así?...

* * *

**espero que les guste... lamento la tardansa**

**encerio tengo un pequeño bloqueo y he estado muy desanimada por que casi nadie lee mi historia**

**para q me ayuden vuelvo a poner las opsiones para q voten y me ayuden**

**ya que en el cap anterior solo una persona opino y encerio me gustaria mas opiniones, eso no kiere decir q lo q me dijeron no lo tome en cuenta. psss aki van**

**1: que cuando Ed llegue al Instituto sepa de imediato de Bella**

**2: que lo pongan a sufrir pensando que sus ermanos hicieron cosas malas durante su ausencia.**

**3: que se pelee con los Reeves (en especial con Dylan) por tener una relacion con una humana. sin saber que es Bella por supuesto.**

**4: que se pelee con Dylan por Bella.**

**recuerden: tu oprimiendo el globito amarillo + un comentario de mi historia = a muchas sonrisas mias jejej...**


	9. ¿Quien es ella?

**_Aclaracion: la mayotia de los personajes y la saga lastimosamente no me pertenece a mi, si no a S. Meyer._**

**_mio es solo la loca historia producto de mi extraña imaginacion._**

* * *

**¿Quién es ella?**

**Edward POV**

Después de haberme aguantado los reproches de toda mi familia, por empeñarme en no ir a las primeras horas de clase, me quede en mi habitación, mi refugio, donde nadie se atreve a molestarme, bueno casi nadie, ya que mi "querida" hermana Alice se empeña en hacerme todo mas difícil.

Cuando calcule que estaba a tiempo para llegar al instituto justo para el cuarto periodo salí de mi casa en mi preciado volvo, el viaje no duro mucho ya que a mí como a todos los de mi familia somos apasionados por la velocidad.

Cuando llegue me sorprendió ver que había cierto revuelo entre todos los alumnos del instituto, sin poner mayor cuidado me dirigí a literatura, la clase que me correspondía al cuarto periodo. Intentado bloquear todo lo que podía los pensamientos de eso adolecentes, unos todavía pensaban en lo horroroso del accidente que había ocurrido una hora antes de que llegara al instituto, otros –en especial de las adolecentes– lujurioso por mi llegada, como me lo sospechaba.

En cuando entre a la clase de literatura le entregue la hoja a la profesora para que me la firmara en cuanto vio mi nombre palideció, me pareció extraño como sucedió las cosas después.

–Lo siento mucho señor Cullen.

Dijo la profesora cuando recupero el aliento, lo que me pareció raro fue que intentaba en no pensar en la razón por la cual se estaba disculpando.

–Chicos, el es su nuevo compañero, viene de Alaska, espero que lo hagan sentir muy bien, su nombre es Edward Cullen…– un murmullo sucumbió toda el aula y yo todavía sin saber porque – Silencio –prosiguió la profesora – no quiero que tomen mi clase para hacer comentarios fuera de contexto, ¿entendieron?

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos asintieron un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras me dirigía a mi puesto, más de un adolecente pensaba cosas como: "pobrecito" "se debe de sentir fatal" "me sorprende que a pesar de todo haya asistido a clase" "ese tipo está loco, yo de él me hubiera ido del instituto" "si él está aquí ¿Quiere decir que sus hermanos también?" "yo pensé que ninguno de los Cullen quería estar más aquí".

Esos pensamientos me tenían supremamente distraído, como era posible que ellos sintieran lastima de mí, era como si supieran de la muerte de uno de mis familiares, lo cual es totalmente imposible.

La hora siguió así, y yo obviamente intentando no poner cuidado en los pensamientos de todos eso adolecentes; en el almuerzo las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, los que sabían mi nombre tenían los mismos pensamientos de lastima a medio fingir, y los que no –que en su mayoría eran mujeres– sus pensamientos iban todos dirigidos a mi apariencia física, entre los que más me molestaron fueron de dos, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, que según pude ver en sus pensamientos –ya que se imaginaba viniendo hasta mi y presentándose, no solo para saber mi nombre, sino también para según ella tener una amistad que se transformara después en algo mucho más que eso– era Jessica Stanley; y la otra era una rubia que podía llegar a ser bonita a ojos humanos, pero para mí no, sacando de un lado que era frívola y egoísta, sin contar mucho cosas más, su nombre era Lauren Mallory. En fin lo que más me empezó a preocupara, en una forma no tan literal fue no ver en la cafetería a ninguno de mis hermanos, después de eso intente poner más atención en los pensamientos que tenían los adolecentes del instituto que no sabían mi nombre, sobre la razón por la que me tenían lastima, ya que así podría saber que pasaba y porque mis hermanos no estaban en ese momento en el instituto, pero fue en vano ya que no pensaban en eso, si no en por qué yo estaba en el instituto y mis hermanos no sabiendo lo que había sucedido, eso me saco de mis casillas así que decidí salir de la cafetería, total no faltaba mucho para que empezara la siguiente clase.

Mientras vagabundeaba por los corredores del instituto pensando en por qué razón no había puesto atención a los pensamientos de los chicos cuando llegue, por lo menos sabría qué es lo que pasaba, porque mis hermanos no estaban por ningún lado; algo llamo mi atención era olor a vampiro, lo que más capto mi atención cuando estuve lo bastante cerca para verlos y escucharlos fue que eran dos y discutían.

– ¡Estás loco Dylan Reeves! ¡Por qué le pegaste al grandulón! ¡Como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que le paso a Bella! ¡No viste o es que estas ciego! ¡El estaba igual o más sorprendido que nosotros! ¡Cuántos creen que pueden ser si vinieron al instituto cuatro, mas dos padres me imagino, deben ser como mínimo seis! ¡No estamos para echarnos de enemigos a un aquelarre tan grande! ¡Y tú te pones como loco por algo que fue culpa de Tyler!

Pero antes de que aquella vampiresa siguiera gritándole al tal Dylan, en la interrumpió.

– ¡Y la culpa es solo de Crowly? ¡Si tú no la hubieras dejado sola nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡La vampiresa pequeña la tal Alice no se hubiera acercado a Bella! ¡Tú no la debiste de haber dejado ir a su carro solo! ¡¿Es que acaso tu extraño don ya no sirve? ¡¿O es que Bella ya no te importa?

– ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Y respondiente a tus preguntas, bien sabes que mi don no funciona con Bella! ¡¿O es que se te olvido? ¡Yo no puedo estar pendiente de Bella a toda hora! ¡Para algo estás tú ¿o no? ¡Yo por lo menos había hablado con Bella antes de que todo esto pasara! ¡Yo no sabía que esa tal Alice se iba a meter con ella! ¡Además viéndolo desde otro punto de vista tienes razón la culpa no fue solo de Crowly! ¡Ella me envió a cubrirla en clase! entonces ¡¿dónde estabas tú? ¡Alimentándote o escondiéndote de tus "admiradoras"! ¡Si nos vamos a eso tú también tienes la culpa!

– No me vengas ahora con eso.

– ¡Como que no! ¡Es tan claro como el agua que por eso es que le pegaste al grandote! ¡Es por eso que te quieres ir cuanto antes del instituto para donde Bella! ¡Para ver si se salvo para seguir diciéndole cosas a ese otro aquelarre! ¡Para intentar hacerle algo a la tal Alice! ¡Para calmar la culpa que te esta carcomiendo! ¡Para que Bella no note que la dejaste sola! ¡Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de eso antes! ¡Pero déjame decirte una cosa primero! ¡Si tú te llegas a ir antes de la hora de salida del instituto yo misma llamo a Walter para que te inmovilice! ¡Y mostrarle a Bella que tus estas rompiendo la promesa que le hiciste el verano pasado!

–Tú no eres capaz de hacer eso

– ¡Claro que soy capaz de eso y mucho más! ¡Te puedo asegurar que en este momento todo ese aquelarre esta con ella! ¡Y si tú vas te pondrás a pelear con ellos de nuevo! ¡Y yo no voy a permitir eso me entendiste!

–Claro hermanita – lo dijo en un tono de claro sarcasmo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre para el quinto periodo por lo que dejaron de discutir y yo me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a velocidad humana a mi siguiente clase.

Biología transcurrió durante la clase sin mayores contratiempos o no muy distinto a como sucedió literatura cuando llegue lo que me sorprendió, fue que en la mitad de la clase entro Dylan e inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a un tal Mike Newton, le dijo algo al profesor pero no preste atención a que, ya que después del intercambio de odio atreves de la mirada de ambos –y que al parecer todos ya sabían porque–, a la mente de Mike vino algo que me dejo prácticamente petrificado, era Bell caminando animadamente al lado de él, –vestida como cualquier chica de esta época– pero era Bell mi Bell y después se despedía de él para irse con ¿Dylan? Esto no podía ser cierto que tenía que ver Bell en todo esto ella está muerta yo lo sé, es la misma chica que conocí en Chicago hace más de noventa años, pero no puede ser, yo la vi cuando tenía 30 cuando estuvo a punto de morir por mí, que diablos hacia ese insignificante humano pensando en una chica exactamente igual a Bell, aunque con un brillo distinto en la mirada, no, no podía ser cierto ¿de verdad es Bell, mi Bell? O solo me está jugando una mala pero muy mala pasada la mente de Newton sin saber.

Deje de poner atención a los pensamiento de Mike, deje de poner atención a la clase, solo porque me deje llevar por mis propios pensamientos, unos que en los solo estaba Bell, cuando yo todavía era humano, cuando todavía éramos amigos, cuando todavía tenía una oportunidad junto a ella, cuando todavía la podía amar sin ningún riesgo, cuando todavía tenía la oportunidad de que ella me amara como yo a ella, cuando todavía éramos ella y yo.

–Disculpa ¿Tu eres Edward Cullen? – me dijo una chica al terminar la clase.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de esa chica que estaban muy desordenados.

–Ehhh… yo quería saber cómo seguía tu hermana. Después de lo que paso en el parqueadero con Bella, me quede muy preocupada por lo que les pudo haber pasado a… ellas –dijo muy nerviosa como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero yo seguía intrigado otra vez con el cuento de mi hermana y un accidente con una tal Bella, la misma por la que estaban peleando aquellos vampiros en el almuerzo.

–Ehhh… pues en realidad no sé qué decirte.

–Hay perdón, como estas aquí, yo pensé que el peligro había pasado, pensé que tus hermanos se fueron por la disputa que tuvieron con los Reeves. Nuevamente lo siento.

–Oye… – la llame, ella me tenía que contar que locura hizo Alice– que fue exactamente lo que paso con mi hermana.

–Pues vera… –pero alguien la interrumpió

–Ángela que haces aquí…. Pero se quedo callada en cuanto me vio de una forma muy lujuriosa para mi gusto – ¿perdón tu eres…?

Pero cuando Ángela me iba a presentar le hice con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza –que de seguro solo noto ella–, indicándole que no dijera nada y ella muy intuitiva lo capto.

–Yo lo siento me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase, nos vemos después Ángela –dije muy cordialmente, después de que me iba a enterar de la verdad.

Español fue realmente frustrante, uno, porque todavía no encontraba relación en la imagen mental que tenia Mike Newton de Bell, primero con él y después con Dylan Reeves, segundo porque la inoportuna de Jessica Stanley interrumpió a Ángela cuando me iba a contar lo que paso con mi hermana, y tercero por que no entendía para nada que tenía que ver una humana en el problema que tenían el _Clan Reeves_ con parte del _Clan Cullen_.

Después de casi partirme la cabeza buscando información sobre Alice y la chica esa, Bella, no encontré nada; al salir al estacionamiento sentí un dulce aroma… era sangre, sangre humana… pero era muy singular ese aroma tenía un gran parecido al de Bell, pero mucho más fuerte, más dulce, más apetecible, en fin el mejor que había sentido en mis más de 90 años, mire para todos lados y observe que el olor provenía de unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en la acera del parqueadero, fruncí el ceño y me aleje dirigiéndome a mi apreciado Volvo plateado, mire sorprendido, era Ángela, la cual sonrojo y alejo su mirada de mi.

_Si es verdad lo que dice Jessica, el intimida demasiado._

Sonreí levemente

–Gracias, Emm ¿Ángela? ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? – ella asintió levemente, después respiro hondo y me miro a los ojos, algo muy raro ya que la mayoría de las chicas huían de mi mirada.

–Tenesmos una conversación pendiente, ¿no es así?... bien dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?

–Bella Swan es la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, ella vive hace unos cuantos años aquí y desde ese entonces es la novia de Dylan Reeves, vi a Bella y a tu hermana Alice conversando después de Literatura, minutos antes del accidente– en la mente de la chica vi a Bella y… ¡Alice! En el camino del carro de Tyler… después sangre–, Te lo puedo jurar no vi a Alice cerca de Bella minutos antes del accidente… bueno Dylan le atizo a tu hermano el grandote mmm como era…

Rápidamente le respondí

–Emmett

Ella sonrió

–Exacto, porque lo culpaba del accidente, después la chica rubia, la más guapa entro a defender a Emmett, Alice estaba herida y a ella la llevaron los EMTs al hospital de Forks, junto con Bella… pues resulta que tus hermanos después de eso quedaron con una cierta enemistad con los Reeves…

Le sonreí, le agradecí por la historia y me subí al Volvo, Alice tiene muchos problemas, ni viviendo eternamente va a salir de este problema, decidí ir a ver a Carlisle, el tenia que ayudarme a solucionar esto. Pero antes decidí ir a casa, si mis hermanos habían salido del instituto lo más lógico es que en este momento estuvieran en casa.

Cuando llegue me recibió una cariñosa Esme.

– ¿Esme donde están Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice?

–Hay Edward ellos están en el hospital…

– ¡¿Qué?

–Tranquilízate Edward…

– ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo en un Hospital?

–Según lo que me contaron Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, Alice tuvo un accidente de tránsito, y pues te imaginaras, lo que pasa en ese tipo de accidentes…

Me dijo con un toque de nerviosismo y para frustrarme más me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, cosa que Esme nunca hace, pero al parecer Forks no estaba cambiando a todos y de qué modo, primero Alice se pone más celosa con sus visiones ocultándomelas, aunque según ella yo de eso no me doy cuenta, después Emmett le da por ponerse a pelear con otro aquelarre el primer día de escuela y por ultimo Esme me es esconde lo que de verdad está pasando, esto sí es el colmo.

–Esme dime la verdad que fue lo que sucedió… por favor no me lo ocultes.

–Hay Edward, lo que sucede es que… Alice estuvo involucrada en un accidente con una humana llamada Bella… que para el colmo al parecer esa es la chica de la visión de Alice, porque un aquelarre la protege… y… pues… Emmett se peleo con uno de los integrantes…

–Dylan– la interrumpí, casi por reflejo

–Exacto… ¿Cómo Sabes? –le hice un movimiento para que siguiera y después le explicaba, y así lo hizo– pues bien, el caso es que ellos se pelearon porque ese chico Dylan, culpo a Alice del accidente y aunque el que se le iba a tirar encima iba a ser Jasper, Rosalie lo retuvo y en eso se le adelanto Emmett y pues la pelea comenzó, claro la hermana de Dylan Y Rosalie los retuvieron a tiempo, pero ellos se salieron inmediatamente del instituto, llegaron a casa minutos después de que tu saliste, me lo explicaron todo, y por lo menos una hora antes de tu llegada se fueron rumbo al hospital, para hablar con Carlisle ya que nos fue imposible contactarlo, al parecer hay un día muy agitado en el hospital.

No lo podía creer prácticamente me cruce de camino con ellos, si tan solo los hubiera visto me hubiera ahorrado la sensación de duda que tuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el instituto.

–Pero bueno Edward ¿cómo es que sabes de Dylan?

–Pues bien al parecer la pelea entre Emmett y el no paso inadvertida para los estudiantes del instituto así como el accidente, en el que estuvo implicada Alice.

–Valla… eso lo explica.

–bueno… gracias voy a que me expliques como esta todo en este momento todo en el hospital.

–De acuerdo Edward… pero te pido no regañes a Alice, ella debe de tener una buena excusa… y Con los reclamos que seguramente ya le dio Alice debe de tener suficiente.

–Vale, vale. Nos vemos después.

Una vez me despedí de Esme me dirigí al hospital, ahí me tendrían que dar una buena explicación de lo que paso en el instituto, no solo Alice, si no también Emmett, porque él no se puede ir peleando con cualquiera y no importa si es un vampiro o no, y él lo sabe muy bien.

Al llegar al hospital de Forks, entre rápidamente a la oficina de Carlisle, y al parecer estaba esperándome

–Hijo – me saludo, yo lo mire a los ojos al borde de la frustración

–Carlisle… los chicos del instituto de Forks tienen en la mente a Bell, Carlisle – roge, en el momento en que lo vi, se me olvido prácticamente, porque venía al hospital, se me olvido que venía a poner en claro las estupideces que habían hecho mis _hermanos_ en su primer día de clases. No al parecer mi subconsciente quería hablar con un padre, acerca de lo que había visto esta mañana en la mente de Newton, la viva imagen de la única persona a la que he amado de verdad–. Ella ¿está viva? –Por lo que pude leer en la mente de Carlisle vi que él estaba incluso más enredado que yo.

–Edward, hijo… esto está muy enredado... no sé de qué me estás hablando, pensé que venias por lo que sucedió con Alice.

–Bueno si… pero lo que te estoy diciendo también es verdad, vi en la mente de varios estudiantes a Bell, como una chica de esta época, y créeme sé que eso no puede ser verdad, ¿Qué hago?

–Edward hijo no sé qué decirte, bien sabemos que Bell siguió su vida, tú mismo la viste cuando ella tenía 30 años, por lo que no se puede decir que le paso lo mismo que a ti, y para completar, es demasiado difícil, por no decir imposible que ella esté aquí.

–Eso lo entiendo Carlisle… –respire profundo varias aunque no necesito el aire, lo hice para poder tranquilizarme aunque fuese un poco–. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Alice? –pregunte al fin.

–Lo que sé es que Alice salvo a una chica llamada Bella, Alice fungió estar herida y…

Lo interrumpí a gritos

– ¡QUE ALICE HIZO QUE! ¡COMO SE ATREVE ELLA A PORNER A NUESTRA FAMILIA EN EVIDENCIA FRENTE A TODOS ESOS ADOLECENTES!

_Edward cálmate… todo las enfermeras nos escucharan. _

Cerré la boca de golpe estaba tan enojado

–Carlisle esa chica puede ser Bell o no

_Sígueme iremos a su habitación y tú la veras, aunque sabes bien y te lo repito otra vez eso es casi imposible._

Salimos rumbo a la central de enfermeras, definitivamente sus pensamientos era mucho más lujuriosos que los de la chicas del instituto, según lo que nos dijo la jefe de enfermeras la tal Isabella fue trasladada al hospital central de Seattle, me aleje rápidamente de Carlisle y la enfermera, llegue al estacionamiento encendí el Volvo y Salir lo más rápido posible hacia Seattle, estaba cerca de los doscientos kilómetros por hora y sentía que iba demasiado despacio, al llegar al hospital central de Seattle vi a los que deduje eran los Reeves, los cuales fijaron su mirada en mi.

_Vaya es otro Cullen _pensó la chica llamada Daniela

_Maldito hijo de… _pensó el que debió ser Dylan

_Otro más del aquelarre Cullen, Dylan tiene problemas muy serios _pensó el que debe de ser su líder –por lo que dijo Daniela en la mañana– Walter

_Por favor no quiero más discusiones entre esto chicos y mis hijos, Dios no lo permitas _pensó la señorita llamada Allien, pase por un lado de ellos sin fijarme mucho de sus comentarios mentales.

Al entrar a la sala de espera vi a Emmett y Rosalie de pie frente a Jasper y Alice, quienes discutían a velocidad vampírica del problema que había causado Alice

_¡Oh! No Edward... Lo siento yo... yo no quería _comenzó Alice cuando me vio.

_Por favor hermano no seas duro con ella la está pasando muy mal, ya con los regaños de Rosalie y Emmett _pensó Jasper_, _asentí con la cabeza

– ¿Alice? – La interpelada me miro a los ojos con culpa en ellos – podrías decirme por favor que ha pasado – ella se acerco mas a mí.

– Yo… –comenzó con un susurro bajo – la salve porque, Bella influirá mucho en tu futuro…

* * *

**_Espero que le haya gustado este cap..._**

**_les recuerdo que siguen en pie las opsiones de votación para que me ayuden con mi pequeño bloqueo..._**

**Yo encerio lamento la tardansa es mas no se ni siquiera como escusarme...**

**Bueno en realidad si... entre al cole... muchas tareas... mi bloqueo mental no quiere ceder... y se me borraron tres capitulos**

**Que ya tenia escritos... me toco escribirlos desde el principio y le cambie por que no me gusto lo que tenia...**

**EN fin se que en este momento me deben de kerer enviar a los Vulturi**

**pero les suplico que no lo hagan prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar...**

**1 RR= Muchas sonrisas (aunque no me lo meresca, se los pido)**

**Diana**


	10. Enfrentamiento y Pensamientos

**Aclaración: la mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, mio es solo la historia... producto de mi alocada imaginacion...**

**y obvio el clan Reeves y algunos vampiros que se mencionaran... **

* * *

**Enfrentamiento… y Pensamientos…**

**Alice POV**

Me di cuenta que más de una persona me observaba, me di la vuelta y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos color ámbar que me observaban.

Eran Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y otros dos, que por mis visiones y lo que alcanzaba a sentir también eran vampiros, además de que no se necesitaba el don de mi Jasper para saber que entre esos dos vampiros y mi familia había una gran tención, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué me miraban así?...

En ese momento no sabía ni siquiera que sentir, por un lado me asustaba que me hubiera metido en problemas con esos dos vampiros, solo por el hecho de estar con Bella. Y por el otro lado, peor aún, me aterraba la mirada que me estaba dedicando en este momento Rosalie, de haber tenido un corazón latiente tengo por seguro que se me hubiera parado solo con su mirada.

– ¡Tú! – dijo con desprecio y señalándome acusatoriamente el vampiro de cabellos dorados que no pertenecía a mi familia.

–Cálmate Dylan –le susurró su compañera, de rasgos latinos, y no sé por qué en ese momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de la vampira latina que más detesto.

–Como quieres que me calme si vengo a visitar a Bella, y me encuentro con el clan Cullen, en casi todo su esplendor, en su habitación- contestó exasperado.

–No vayas a armar otra escenita como la de esta mañana aquí en el hospital.

–Sí, hazle caso a tu hermanita Reeves, dudo que de estas salgas tan fácil como lo hiciste esta mañana –le dijo Emmett con burla.

–No me provoques Cullen.

–Dylan, cálmate.

–Emmett deja de comportarte como un niño –dijo mi Jasper para tratar de calmar un poco los ánimos.

–Primero que todo Jasper, te recuerdo que el que se iba a pelear al principio con el pelele aquí presente, no era yo, sino tú.

¿¡Que! Ahora sí que no entendía, había pasado algo en el instituto esta mañana, y al parecer Jasper estaba involucrado, ¿pero pelea? Si ya desde hace tiempo que Jasper no pelea, que no tiene intenciones de pelearse con nadie, y menos con alguien de nuestra especie.

–Oye ¿a quién le estás diciendo pelele?

–Pues a ti, obvio ¿no? No se me ocurrió pensar que tenias problemas mentales… que yo sepa, tu eres el único que estaba armando pelea esta mañana…

–Mira Cullen tú a mí me respetas…

–Porque si no, ¿qué? ¿A caso me vas a pegar? huy mira que miedo te tengo –dijo Emmett burlándose de una manera muy ridícula.

–Emmett tu también contrólate…

–Si hazle caso a tu mujercita, Cullen.

–Mira idiota no te metas con nosotros… Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, los superamos, y el número no es por uno o dos…

–Rosalie, relájate ellos ya lo comprendieron… Además, sabes que a Esme no le va a agradar esto para nada, nos lo dejo muy claro… nuestra misión es venir por Alice, hablar con Carlisle y volver a casa. Tanya y Kate llamaron, estarán aquí en cuestión de días y nos tenemos que calmar…

–Tienes razón Jasper tenemos, vinimos mejor dicho, por Alice… y ahora que la encontramos me gustaría saber ¿por qué diablos hizo lo que hizo? –dijo lo último mirándome a mí– Qué Alice no piensas responder, ¿qué hacías con esta insignificante humana, y poniéndonos en peligro a todos?

–Rose…

–No Emmett déjame terminar, aquí mi hermanita, tiene algo que aclararnos y me importa muy poco, quién este, dónde estemos, o lo que sea, quiero saber qué estupidez obligo a Alice a ponernos en evidencia de esa forma.

–Rosalie… te juro que tengo una muy buena explicación... –me animé hablar por primera vez.

–Pues bien, te escucho… quiero saber qué te respondió Carlisle. No te imaginas la reacción de Esme, y estoy segura que la de Tanya tampoco va a ser favorable.

–Pues lo que piense ella me importa poco, no es nada mío, o por lo menos no tanto como ustedes, ella será para ti como una hermana pero para mí no, la aprecio, pero no tanto, como para que me afecte lo que ella opine o no en nuestra familia, ni aunque se meta con Edward.

–Y ahora metes a Edward en esto, ¿él que tiene que ver? Si sale o no con Tanya es el problema de él, y por si se te olvidaba el ya está enamorado, por Dios no necesito el don de Jasper, para saberlo, no soy idiota y por lo que me ha contado Esme eso viene desde que el era nómada, por qué crees que, antes de llegar a Denali se deprimió aun más, porque algo le paso a su chica –yo la miraba sorprendida, por todo lo que sabía y al parecer ella lo notó–, ¿qué te sorprende? ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener algo con Tanya, si está soltero?… Ah, se me olvidaba. Tanya no es la primera a la que él rechaza a pesar de que hemos estado con ella por años, se te olvida cuando Tanya, Kate e Irina vivían con nosotros en Italia, allá también dejó a una vampiresa loquita por él, o te has olvidado de Heidi, la inglesa Kass y la francesa Sat, y en cuanto tiempo… mmm déjame pensarlo en… veinte años.

No sabía que decir, pero ella tenía razón.

–Te faltó alguien, Rosalie –Le empecé a decir.

– ¿Si? ¿Quién? Me parece que he nombrado a todas.

–Te equivocas, faltaron dos… –me iba a contestar pero no se lo permití– la brasileña Frans y una neoyorkina, rubia, llamada… Rosalie Hale.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar eso, Alice?

–Tú misma lo dijiste, él ha rechazado a muchas vampiresas.

–Yo digo que sólo hay una explicación para que el tontonaso de Edward, te haya rechazado Rose –comenzó a decir Emmett y Rosalie le dedico una mirada fría que este obvio no lo notó, así que siguió con su monologo–, Edward es gay.

–Emmett, deja de decir eso de Edward –lo reprendí.

–Qué enana, sólo digo la verdad, yo no sería capaz de rechazar a mi Rose, por lo que es un completo idiota.

–Pues idiota y todo se lo deberías de agradecer, si Edward no hubiera rechazado a Rosalie en el pasado, tu nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad con ella.

Eso sí que lo dejó pensando. Cuando Rosalie iba a seguir atacándome con sus insultos y regaños, entro una enfermera, a avisarnos que iban a trasladar a Bella hacia Seattle ya que no reaccionaba, como necesitaba que llegaran a tiempo la iban a trasladar en ambulancia aérea, que era pagada por el abogado Reeves.

Eso me dejó completamente claro que, ese aquelarre estaba muy involucrado con Bella, lo que me ponía muy nerviosa, porque si era así, cómo iba a lograr que ella estuviera junto a Edward. Jasper notó mi cambio de ánimo, me tomó de la mano, y me condujo hasta el Jeep de Emmett, me metió dentro y arranco a toda velocidad.

– Jasper, ¿a dónde vamos?

Le pregunté, ya que era incapaz de _ver_ hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

–A Seattle, es donde dirigen a Bella ¿verdad?

Yo asentí.

–Pues bien siempre está retirado de Forks si nos apuramos de pronto llegaremos dentro de dos horas, dos horas y media como mucho.

–Gracias, Jazz.

Lo abracé y lo besé, claro sin distraerlo…

Solo me ponía nerviosa lo que iba a pensar Rosalie, sobre que me le haya escabullido del hospital, y de lo pensaría Emmett, de que nos hayamos ido en su precioso Jeep.

Jasper al notar mi nerviosismo, adivinó qué era lo que lo ocasionaba y me explicó que él ya le había pedido prestado el Jeep a Emmett, y que de Rosalie nos encargaríamos luego. Con eso me tranquilicé un poco más, y me dispuse a relajarme y disfrutar –si es que podía hacerlo– del viaje.

Cuando llegamos, no me extrañó, ver que ya estaban ahí los Reeves. Además, que estaban todos completos, como no, solo eran cuatro, Dylan, Daniela, Allien y Walter, que parecía ser el líder del aquelarre. Ellos estaban en la entrada del hospital. Jasper y yo hicimos caso omiso y nos dirigimos al interior de este.

No más de veinte minutos después, llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, esta última hecha una fiera –no se necesitaba ser adivina, para saber por qué.

– ¿Te crees muy lista, no Alice? –me dijo Rosalie bastante, irritada.

–No sé de qué me hablas Rose.

–Pues me parece muy extraño, ya que tú, lo _sabes_ todo.

–Yo no siempre sé todo.

–Esta discusión me parece ridícula…

–Me alegro que te hallas dado cuenta –la interrumpí, pero ella hizo lo mismo.

–A lo que me refería es a que me debes una explicación –dijo señalándome.

– ¿Qué explicación quieres?–dije intentando parecer inocente.

–No te hagas Alice. ¿Por qué diablos salvaste a esa humana?

–ay, ¿para qué quieres que te diga si es más que obvio que tú no lo vas a entender?

–Pues inténtalo, dime ¿Por qué?, cuál es la razón por la cual tú nos expusiste a todos, como si ese otro aquelarre no hiciera mal al juntarse con una humana.

Cuando le iba a contestar, llego a mí un olor a vampiro muy conocido por mí.

_¡Oh! No Edward... Lo siento yo... yo no quería _le comente en mi mente.

– ¿Alice? – me llamó con una mirada que no supe descifrar – podrías decirme por favor qué es lo que ha pasado – me acerque a él y le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, claro está sí que se diera cuenta, porque la verdad yo tampoco tenía muy claro el por qué de todo.

– Yo… –comencé con un susurro bajo – la salve porque, Bella influirá mucho en tu futuro…

**Narrador POV**

– Yo… –comenzó Alice con un susurro bajo – la salve porque, Bella influirá mucho en tu futuro…

Eso fue lo que todos los vampiros que en ese momento se encontraban en la clínica general de Seattle escucharon.

Rosalie y Edward no daban crédito a tal absurdo –pues para ellos eso era–; Jasper y Emmett se quedaron mudos, frente a tal confesión, por lo cual no sabían que decir, y eso en Jasper era normal, pero en Emmett, era totalmente extraño, ya que el siempre encontraba como sacarle una broma, hasta a la situación más incómoda.

Después de aquello todos se quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo, nadie era capaz de romperlo.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salvar a alguien por algo como eso? – Exploto Rosalie, después de varios minutos en ese incomodo silencio – Es la razón más estúpida que nos pudiste dar, si mal no recuerdo, tú me dijiste que tu razón era muy buena, y créeme eso que nos acabas de decir, no me parece para nada buena– dijo Rosalie, conteniendo el tono y la rabia que su voz reflejaba, pues era consciente del lugar en el que se encontraban y que lo más probable es que no solo los Cullen estuvieran escuchando esa conversación.

–Yo no sé… La salve por que la vi involucrada en la vida de Edward… Jamás pensé que ustedes, que son mi familia me fueran a juzgar, por salvar una vida… –les dijo Alice, con la voz contenida, y el más seguro es que de haber podido estaría llorando.

– ¿A no? Pues estas muy mal Alice, nos pusiste en riesgo a todos, no solo a ti, esa niñita ya tiene quien la salve, y no tenemos por qué involucrarnos en su vida…

–Pero Rose…

–Pero Rose, nada, sabes que, mejor…

Justo en el momento que Edward iba a intervenir, alguien lo interrumpió.

– ¿Quién es Edward? –pregunto de repente Allien, tomando por sorpresa a todos los Cullen presentes.

–Yo, ¿Por qué y para qué lo pregunta? –contesto un intrigado Edward.

–Así que por tu culpa Bella esta inconsciente en este hospital – dijo una muy enojada Daniela.

–Daniela tranquilízate y no armes una escena –dijo calmadamente Walter.

Este no había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando de repente Dylan se abalanzó contra Edward, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

A Edward no le tomo más de un segundo en reaccionar y devolverle el golpe.

Sin más empezaron a pelear, afortunadamente no había nadie en ese momento en la sala de espera, ya que ambos se movían tan rápido para el ojo humano, que no hubiera pasado desapercibido, que algo extraño ocurría en ese lugar.

Cansado de la rabia y el enojo que se producía por aquella pelea, Jasper intento bajar un poco los ánimos.

Lo que los tomo totalmente desprevenidos fue que de un momento al otro Dylan quedo tendido en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil.

Momento que Emmett y Jasper aprovecharon para retener a Edward.

– ¡EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN! ¡DEJA YA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO CHIQUITO! – Grito muy molesta Rosalie– ¡ADEMAS DEJA DE CORRESPONDERLE LOS GOLPES A ESTE! – Dijo señalando desdeñosamente a Dylan– ¡Y PEOR… POR UNA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANA!

–Valla Yo no sabía que al pequeño Eddy le interesara la dignidad de una mujer que no conoce, y mucho menos siendo esta una humana… el que te viera Eddy diría que estas enamorado de una…–Dijo con burla Emmett.

–Cállate Emmett – le gruño Edward –primero no me llames Eddy y segundo no hables estupideces, yo solo me estaba defendiendo.

–Valla forma de defenderte Edward, si no hubiera sido por que uno de los Reeves inmovilizo a Dylan, estoy segura que nos habrías delatado, tu o el. –Siseo Rosalie.

Sin dejarla decir más, Edward salió lo más rápido que pudo a velocidad humana de la clínica, directo a su Volvo.

Una vez en su carro se dirigió a Forks a una velocidad que podía estar entre los 180 y los 200K/h.

Durante el trayecto se dispuso a pensar en cómo su tranquila y pacífica existencia se viera acabada por una insignificante humana en su primer día en un pueblo tan insignificante y pequeño como lo era Forks.

Tampoco pudo pasar desapercibidas las palabras de Emmett, y aunque este las había dicho en son de burla, sin proponérselo este había dado con la llaga de la herida, que a pesar del tiempo, todavía no había cerrado.

Pensó y medito el hecho de que el todavía creía guardar el amor a una chica, que no era más que un recuerdo, que de pronto, esa fuera la razón por la que tuviera miedo a creer nuevamente en una mujer. No pensaba hacerlo como lo hizo Dylan, enamorarse de una humana, no estaba dentro de sus planes, ya que para él, eso era totalmente imposible, poner en riesgo la vida de alguien de esa forma. Pero tal vez por su mente si paso la idea de interesarse en alguna mujer de su especie, pensó en las muchas vampiresas, que se interesaron por él a lo largo de los años, y que el rechazo, tantas veces, como ellas intentaron tener algo con él.

Sorprendentemente llego a Forks en menos de dos horas y media.

Al llegar a casa y encontrarse con que no estaba Esme, aunque le pareció completamente extraño, no le prestó mucho cuidado a esto y acudió directamente al despacho de Carlisle. Dio unos pequeños golpes en la puerta para advertir de su visita, aunque ellos no lo necesitaban, era una costumbre que los hacía ver cada vez más humanos y que con el pasar de los años, se volvía casi inevitable seguir.

Escucho un leve "pasa" al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que la abrió y se dirigió hasta donde el que por muchos años ha sido su padre y –el que aunque nadie lo crea, y mucho menos viviendo en una casa llena de vampiros, donde la privacidad es casi imposible–, su confidente y en algunas ocasiones su concejero.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edward? –dijo Carlisle cuando Edward se situó al frente de él.

–Quería hablar algo muy importante para mí contigo, si no estás muy ocupado.

–Adelante. ¿De qué se trata? –dijo Carlisle dejando de un lado los papeles que estaba analizando.

–Carlisle, yo sé que he estado atado al recuerdo de Bell durante mucho tiempo, y que con lo que paso en Boston mientras estuve solo, eso, solo hace que me sienta más atado con ella, ya sea porque me siento culpable de que casi la mato o que se yo, pero sé que después de ese suceso, las cosas no han estado mucho mejor.

– ¿Cuál es el punto Edward?

–El punto es que me gustaría, tener la posibilidad de estar con alguien, de tener una pareja y no estar más solo, no sé, así como tú con Esme o Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie.

–Entiendo, pero en este momento no sé exactamente para que quieres mi ayuda.

–Carlisle, yo no te puedo pedir que me ayudes a enamorarme de nuevo y menos de una vampiresa, y mucho menos a olvidar a Bell, ella fue una parte muy importante de mi vida humana, como para dejarla así no más. A lo que quiero llegar es a que… hoy Emmett sin proponérselo siquiera me hizo entender que el amor que una vez sentí por ella, ya no está, solo está la sombra, el recuerdo de algo que se acabo y sin siquiera haber empezado, y además que ya no puede ser. Es ahí donde me gustaría tu ayuda, aconséjame, para saber cómo elegir a mi compañera.

–Edward… hijo es muy bueno que aceptes que es momento de seguir con tu vida.

–Sí, lástima que me haya demorado 90 años…

–Para Alguien como nosotros, que somos inmortales, eso no es nada. Por otro lado, el paso más importante ya lo has dado, reconocer que has estado atado a un recuerdo durante mucho tiempo es ya algo. Por otro, conoces muchas vampiresas que darían mucho solo por estar junto a ti. Solo está en tus manos escoger a la que según tus criterios, es la adecuada para ti.

–Mi pregunta seria, ¿cómo saber si es la adecuada para mí?

–Ahí Edward te estás comportando como un adolecente, que recién descubre que una chica le gusta… – Le respondió Carlisle con diversión.

–Pues aunque me avergüence un poco así me siento. –Confeso Edward.

–Edward… el amor, la atracción, o simplemente el cariño se manifiesta de diferentes formas, en cada ser, y en muchos casos, solo el tiempo te dará la razón.

–Tienes razón Carlisle, gracias, me has dado demasiado en que pensar.

–Fue con mucho gusto hijo…

Al Edward salir del despacho, se dirigió a un pequeño prado que le proporcionaba la paz que necesitaba justo en ese momento. La noche era oscura y nublada, como casi siempre lo eran en Forks, por algo habían escogido ese pueblo como su nuevo destino.

Se sentó a pensar en todo lo que había hablado en el transcurso de la tarde-noche con su padre y a analizar los pros y los contras que tendría con cada una de las vampiresas que mostraron interés alguno por él a través de los años. No tenía muy claro como plantearse la situación, pero poco a poco su mente se iba abriendo a nuevas ideas, aclarando lo que podía pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Al final se decidió, por alguien con la que esperaba no equivocarse. Sabía que su decisión no sería muy bien recibida por ninguno de los miembros de su familia, pero era la única a la que le encontró algo que le atrajera, además que fue la única que aunque no quedo muy contenta cuando la rechazo, fue la única que no insistió tanto como las otras, eso le dio puntos a su favor, aunque también cosas en que pensar.

Por ahora solo le quedaba descifrar, como haría para tener algo con ella, viviendo él, en Estados Unidos y ella en Europa. Ya después miraría, por ahora quería regresar a la casa.

Al regresar a casa, cuál fue su sorpresa, encontrarla platicando animadamente con Esme, por lo menos la primera parte ya estaba –encontrarla– solo seguía la segunda, ¿cómo haría para plantearle la situación? El no era muy bueno en esas cosa, por algo no se dieron las cosas entre él y Bell cuando el todavía era humano.

Mientras en el hospital la tensión que se produjo con la pelea entre Edward y Dylan, fue bastante grande, y no muy cómoda. Sin tener que agregarle que después de que Edward salió del hospital, todos los vampiros sintieron la llegada de un humano que produjo una gran tensión en algunos de los miembros del Clan Reeves.

–Dylan te dije muy claro que no te atrevieras a pelear nuevamente con algún miembro del clan Cullen o te iba a ir muy mal, y para que veas que hablo enserio, Walter te va a tener inmovilizado durante un buen rato. – Dijo con voz envenenada Daniela –Además no es el momento para que te comportes como un niño, no te has dado cuenta que ya llegó Charlie Swan, que hubiera pensado él si te viera peleando con otro –dijo ya más bien preocupada – Te odia, nunca te ha querido y tu haciendo cosas que dejan mucho que pensar de tu conducta… Así que o te calmas o te ira realmente mal.

–Walter… déjalo mover ya, no le cumplas los caprichos a Daniela, el chico ya se fue, después le darás otro castigo a Dylan, y lo que dice Daniela es verdad, a Charlie Swan se le hará muy raro si llega a venir y encontrarse con un Dylan incapaz de moverse le dará mucho en que pensar –Recomendó con voz pausada Allien.

–Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides –dicho esto Dylan recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo –pero quedas advertido –dijo en tono severo advirtiendo a Dylan.

–Vale, pero que quede muy claro que yo no tengo la culpa de que el Clan Cullen meta las narices donde nadie los ha llamado –dijo con voz mordaz Dylan.

–Estas cavando tu tumba, bueno metafóricamente porque ya estás muerto claro, Y lo estoy sintiendo muy claramente –sentencio Daniela.

–¡Hay no! –grito de repente Alice.

En ese instante todos los Cullen la miraron alarmados, pues eso no era una buena señal. Mientras que los Reeves solo la observaban extrañado por su comportamiento.

– ¿Que pasa Alice? ¿Qué viste? –pregunto muy preocupado Jasper.

–Edward – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mientras que seguía con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Que paso con Edward? – Cuestiono Rosalie.

–Su futuro está cambiando, no entiendo nada en una lado esta con Bella, pero después esta con Tanya o con Heidi o con Kass, incluso lo veo con Sat y Frans.

Eso solo dejo a los Reeves mas confundidos, pues no sabían a ciencia cierta de que estaba hablando Alice. Walter llego a la conclusión de que ella tenía un don, la cuestión era ¿de qué se trataba?

–Eso es imposible Alice, Edward siempre ha sido un ermitaño –dijo burlón Emmett.

–Por eso… nada de lo que veo tiene sentido.

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras que tuvieron los Cullen sobre el futuro de Edward, se puede decir que los ánimos entre ambos clanes se calmo un poco.

Claro que la tensión que emanaban los Reeves y en especial Dylan pocas horas después cuando sintieron a un humano acercarse fue demasiado extraño. Y eso a Jasper no le paso desapercibido.

–Reeves… ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? Y más te vale que no hayas tenido nada que ver con el accidente que tuvo mi hija, porque si es así te juro que me las pagaras.

–Charlie… digo Jefe Swan, yo estoy aquí porque Bella me importa y mucho, aunque usted no me crea, y se lo juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que le paso a ella, si hay alguien aquí culpable, esa es ella –dijo señalando a Alice.

– ¿Y tu quien eres? – le pregunto Charlie.

–Mucho gusto señor Swan mi nombre es Alice Cullen, y soy hija del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, el nuevo médico del hospital de Forks – una vez dijo esto los Reeves quedaron sorprendido, pues no se adaptaban a la ida de que un vampiro fuera medico –, Y se lo digo de todo corazón no tuve la culpa en el accidente de Bella, aunque solo nos conocimos por un corto periodo de tiempo, le cogí mucho aprecio, por eso no haría nada que la lastimara –termino en un tono de voz tan tierno, que le ablando un poco el corazón a Charlie, cosa que los Reeves no habían podido lograr hacer con el jefe de policía de Forks.

–Fue todo lo contrario, Alice la ayudo, si no hubiera sido por ella, seguramente a Bella le hubiera ido mucho peor. – Intervino Rosalie, ayudando a Alice, pues sabía que si al Jefe Swan, le caía bien Alice, Dylan y Daniela Reeves, se enojarían aun más.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –cuestiono inmediatamente Charlie.

–Yo soy Rosalie Hale, sobrina de Esme Cullen, es un placer.

– ¿Y yo como sé que eso es verdad?

–Es la verdad señor, Esme siempre nos ha enseñado a portarnos correctamente y a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, esta mañana su hija Bella necesito ayuda, y Alice que era la que ya había compartido un tiempo con ella fue la que la ayudo, como ella la necesitaba –dijo muy solemne Jasper, dejando perplejos a Dylan y Daniela, pues ellos no pensaban que ellos se fueran a comportar de esa manera frente a Charlie Swan.

– ¿Tu eres?

–Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, soy el hermano mellizo de Rosalie, por consiguiente también soy sobrino de Esme Cullen.

–Ya veo… y ¿por qué están todos ustedes acá?

–Señor…

–Llámame Charlie por favor –Dijo dejando asombrados a los Reeves, pues ellos llevaban tratando con él por más de dos años, y nunca había permitido que ni Dylan ni Daniela lo llamaran por su nombre.

–De acuerdo Charlie, lo que sucede es que yo también estuve en el accidente en el cual Bella resulto gravemente herida, aunque yo no tuve más que un pequeño rasguño –dijo Alice mostrándole su "_herida"_–, decidí venir para comprobar cómo seguía Bella de salud, usted comprenderá que me siento culpable que mientras yo no estuve por más de dos horas en el hospital de Forks a Bella la tuvieron que traer a una clínica aquí en Seattle, me siento culpable, por que se, que pude haber hecho más…

–No es tu culpa despreocúpate, Alice…

–Familiares de la señorita Isabella Swan… –dijo un médico que llegaba justo en ese momento a la sala de espera.

–Yo soy su padre. ¿Cómo Sigue mi hija?

–Señor me complace informarle que su hija ya reacciono y en este momento la están trasladando a una habitación, así que si usted desea puede pasar a verla.

–Claro…

Charlie siguió al médico con rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraba Bella, dejando atrás una fuerte tensión entre ambos clanes.

– ¡Edward no! –volvió a exclamar Alice

–Ya sabes lo que pasa en el fututo de Edward Alice? –interrogaron los Cullen al tiempo.

–¡Te mato Edward Cullen, juro que te mato! –dijo muy alterada Alice.

– ¿Que paso? –interrogaron todos nuevamente.

–El muy desgraciado ya sabe a quién escoger…

–Y eso que tiene de malo –dijo despreocupada Rosalie

–Que ella no es la persona ideal para el…

– ¿Pero quién es? ya anda enana dinos que nos tienes en ascuas… –Dijo frustrado Emmett, por no saber lo que Alice había visto.

–Es… es… hay no puede ser… ¡Edward, te voy desmembrar lenta y dolorosamente te lo juro!...

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**Encerio lamento la tardansa... tuve unos inconvenientes con este cap**

**Pero lo importante es que ya esta aca...**

**Aspiro a volver actualizar dentro de 15 dias o antes si recivo RR que me aliente a escribir...**

**Adivinen a quien escogio Edward?**

**Y por que Alice lo quiere matar...**

**Les recuerdo que tengo otras historias... por si quieren darcen una leidita por ellas...**

**Recuerde un RR no toma mucho tiempo...**

**Solo das clic en el globito amarillo seguido de las letras azules...**

**Diana**


	11. Deducciones

**Aclaración: los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, salvo alguno que si son sacados de mi loca cabeza...**

**Al igual que la historia, es mia, producto de mi retorcida imaginación.**

* * *

**Deducciones**

**Daniela POV**

– ¿Pero quién es? ya anda enana dinos que nos tienes en ascuas… –Dijo el grandulón, creo que Emmett, al parecer por no saber lo que la duende, perdón Alice, había visto.

–Es… es… hay no puede ser… ¡Edward, te voy desmembrar lenta y dolorosamente te lo juro!...

Hablo por toda mi familia cuando digo que no entendíamos nada de lo que la tal Alice decía, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía un don parecido al mío, pero o mucho más potente o mejor desarrollado, todo podía pasar.

Como entre mi familia no sabíamos si debíamos o no intervenir, decidimos quedarnos callados y no opinar, o bueno eso es lo que nos advertía con la mirada Walter.

– ¿Pero por que lo quieres matar? – Cuestiono, creo que Jasper…

Jasper, ese nombre, y no solo eso, si no también él, yo sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte pero no recuerdo de donde, aunque a lo mejor solo sea imaginación mía, si esto fuera así el me recordaría y alguna reacción al verme, debió de haber tenido.

– ¿A caso a quien escogió? –pregunto la rubia.

–Hay sencillamente no puedo, solo de pensar en eso siento ganas de acabar con la vida de Edward…

–Ni que fuera tan malo enana…–se burlo el grandulón.

Al parecer Alice se enojo con el apodo que le había puesto su hermano y eso fue lo que necesito para que contara que pasaba con el tal Edward.

– ¿No se dímelo tú? ¿Qué piensas de que la nueva pareja de Edward sea Heidi?

A mí en lo personal me sonó ese nombre, pero no debería ser alguien en especial, ¿Cuántas chicas llamadas Heidi hay en el mundo? A mi parecer yo creo que muchas.

– ¿Cuál Heidi? –pregunto Emmett, ganándose un fuerte golpe de Rosalie.

– ¡Ouch! Rose eso dolió– se quejo– Pero es enserio no se dé que Heidi me están hablando.

–Pero Edward no puede escoger a Heidi como compañera… Ella… Pensé que tenía algo con uno de los guardias… –mencionó un muy extrañado Jasper.

–Pues ya ves que no Jazz… –le respondió la rubia nuevamente, con un toque de veneno en la boca.

¿Heidi? ¿Guardias? El hermano de ellos no se pudo meter con la única Heidi que conocía bastante bien… y con la que tantos problemas he tenido.

–Ya, Ya ¿qué Heidi? ¿No me van a decir de qué guardia están hablando?

Definitivamente para ser un vampiro es demasiado despistado…

– ¡Los Vulturi! –Exclamo muy sorprendida Allien, lo que confirmo mis sospechas y demostró que ellos también estaban prestando cuidado a la conversación de Cullen.

– ¡Ja! ¿Qué tienen que ver los Vulturi en esto? Yo no creo que Edward sea tan idiota, como para tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con algún miembro de la guardia…

Después del comentario que aporto Emmett a la conversación todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo creo que su familia tenía la esperanza de que Emmett descubriera la lógica en todo el asunto por sí solo, claro yo también lo esperaba, y creo que también mi familia.

– ¡No puede ser! –Grito de repente Emmett, exaltándonos a todos nosotros, excluyendo a Alice– ¡Edward podrá ser lo que sea, pero no es tan estúpido, como para hacer tremenda idiotez! ¡¿Está loco?

Sinceramente yo también esperaba lo mismo, la presencia de un Vulturi por nuestro territorio, por decirlo de alguna forma, nos traería bastantes problemas.

–Yo no entiendo, tú– dijo Allien señalando a Alice–, no salvaste a Bella, porque tenía su futuro mezclado con el de Edward.

–Sí, pero lastimosamente nuestro futuro no está escrito en una roca, y es posible cambiarlo. Por lo que no se cómo paso, no entiendo porque Heidi está metida en todo esto. No entiendo a qué hora Heidi se involucró como parte de mi familia.

–Mira Alice en tu _vida_, vuelvas a decir que Heidi pertenece a la familia, porque yo no soy nada de ella, ¿me entendiste? –replico muy enojada la rubia.

–Rose yo… –pero otra vampiresa la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar con su excusa.

– ¿De qué Heidi hablan?

–Vulturi–respondí por reflejo.

– ¿Alice no te habrás metido en problemas últimamente?

–No. Fue el tal Edward–respondí ya con malicia.

– ¿Edward? Y que tiene que ver Edward con Heidi…– dijo la vampiresa del cabello extraño con desprecio en la voz al mencionar a Heidi.

–Yo te puedo responder… –respondí yo al ver que ninguno de los Cullen le quería contar.

–Dime…

–Daniela…–me reprendió Walter, pero lo ignore y empecé a comentarle a la vampiresa, lo que los Cullen no le habían contado, aun cuando ella lo interrogo.

–Al parecer y por lo que he escuchado Edward creo que es que se llama el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos…–hice una pausa para que ella entendiera de quien le estaba hablando, y al mencionar el color de su cabello ella solo atino asentir–. Bueno lo que sucede es que después de pelear con Dylan– dije señalando al individuo ese que dice ser mi hermano–, se fue hacia su casa, y al parecer Alice, lo _vio, _siendo pareja de Heidi– dije señalándola y haciendo énfasis en la palabra vio, y al parecer ella lo entendió.

– ¡Edward está loco! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tener algo con ella? –Dijo entre asombrada y ofendida, la nueva vampiresa.

–Te hirieron el ego Tanya –se burlo Emmett.

– ¡Deja de decir idioteces Emmett! Edward puede estar con quien quiera, ¡PERO CON ELLA NO! –Exclamo ya muy alterada–. ¿Por qué con ella? –volvió a preguntar un poco más calmada y confundida, además de cómo si el doliera que él saliera con Heidi.

–Eso es lo que no hemos estado preguntado nosotros, desde hace, un buen rato, pero no sabemos, más de lo que Alice nos ha dicho, puesto que eso sucedió, o bueno tomo la decisión hace, relativamente poco, y aparte hemos estado en esta clínica hace mucho –le explico la vampiresa rubia a la nueva.

Cansada ya de escuchar la conversación de los Cullen y lo que parece ser otra de sus integrantes, –ya que por lo que escuche se llama Tanya, y si mal no recuerdo en el hospital de Forks la mencionaron a ella–, decidí molestar un poco a Dylan con la información recién obtenida de Heidi.

–Oye Dylan, y yo que pensé que tú la traías loquita, pero al parecer, el tal Edward te la ganó, o te la está ganando, como sea.

– ¿De quién estás hablando Daniela?

–Pues de quien va hacer mi querido hermano, de Heidi Vulturi.

– ¡CALLATE LA BOCA! –me grito, obvio no le gusto mi broma– Además por si se te olvida yo tengo a Bella.

¡Ja! Sin darse cuenta, Dylan callo redondito en mi juego.

–Yo solo lo digo, por que como ya te gano con una, y no cualquiera, sino con una vampiresa, yo que tú me preocuparía, por estar más pendiente de la otra, para que cuando él se aburra con la vampiresa no busque a la humana, y te gane a esa también.

Estoy segura que si él pudiera, en este preciso momento el estaría de mil y un tonos de rojo, a causa de la rabia.

–Definitivamente, eres imbécil Daniela, con qué clase de estupideces sales.

–Yo solo digo lo que pienso– le dije con el tono más inocente que me salió.

En ese momento Dylan se quedo callado por un instante, para después salir con las estupideces extrañas de siempre.

– ¡Ella está aquí! –exclamo, con lo que me pareció ¿Pánico?, ni idea.

–Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Bella está viva y no…

–Sí, ¿eso que tiene que ver? –lo interrumpí.

–Que no la hemos convertido.

– ¿Y?

– ¡Como que "¿Y?"! Ella les puede contar que Bella es humana…

–Hay Dylan relájate, yo dudo mucho que ella, les cuente algo sobre Bella, no ves que al parecer vino en son de conquista, además la decisión está tomada, y lo que les prometimos, sucederá muy pronto, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Cansada ya de molestar a Dylan mejor seguí escuchando la conversación de los Cullen.

–No entiendo ¿Por qué ella? –al parecer la tal Tanya, no había superado que el tal Edward, estuviera con Heidi.

–No lo sé Tanya, pero yo no me quedo con esto, como es posible, que no le contara a Rosalie o a los chicos va y viene, pero que no me contara a mí, es otra cosa –dijo de forma ofendida Alice.

– ¡Ja! Lo que nos faltaba que el _maravilloso _clan Cullen tenga conexiones con los Vulturi– Menciono el baboso de Dylan.

– ¡EN LA VIDA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESO INEPTO! –Gritaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez – ¡NOSOTRAS NUNCA SEREMOS ALGO DE ELLOS!

–Dylan cayeté– lo reprendió Walter, pero como siempre él no le hizo caso.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?

–Dylan, no digas nada, que si sucede lo que prometimos el verano pasado, y que se llevara a cabo al finalizar el año escolar, también nosotros estaremos vinculados a ellos –le aclare.

– ¿Prometimos? Eso me suena a mucha gente. Querrás decir que tú prometiste; porque yo no me acuerdo de haber prometido algo –me recrimino el muy imbécil.

–Ahora resulta que te arrepientes… mira que es bueno saber con quién se cuenta. Por si se te olvida, yo lo hice por salvar la vida de Bella, si no hubiera intervenido, estoy segura que ella estaría muerta en este momento por tu ineptitud, al momento de interceder por ella.

–Yo hubiera encontrado otra solución diferente a la que tú le creaste, ella merecía, mejor dicho merece otro tipo de futuro, yo no quería eso para ella.

–Claro eso confirma que no sientes por ella todo lo dices que sientes, al fin y al cabo la abandonaste una vez, no dudaría que lo volvieras hacer.

–Sabes mis razones –replico en su defensa–. Yo la amo y no la abandonaría de nuevo.

–Eso está por verse mi querido hermano.

– ¿Y tú que sabes? Ella me ama, y nunca me va a dejar…

–Que te ame, eso no lo sé, es una adolecente, yo la quiero, es mi mejor amiga, pero los humanos a esa edad no saben muy bien interpretar sus sentimientos, recuerda que ella dejo a su novio en Phoenix, y no había pasado un mes, cuando ya estaba interesada en ti, así que… solo piénsalo. ¿Y que nunca te va a dejar? claro, solo porque aceptaste transformarla, si no la historia seria otra.

– ¡Genial que otra prueba quieren para que se den cuenta que esa muchachita es una pérdida de tiempo! –exploto la vampira rubia, lo que demuestra que al parecer los Cullen estaban escuchando mi conversación con Dylan.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Rose? –intervino la recién llegada.

–Porque al parecer ella no entiende la importancia de lo que es la vida humana.

–De acuerdo, si eso es lo que crees, no tengo por qué contradecirte, ¿pero da igual todavía hay algo que no entiendo? ¿Si es una humana como dicen que es, por qué están aquí ustedes? Hasta donde tengo entendido, ustedes siempre se han alejado lo más que pueden de los humanos, para pasar desapercibidos, en su mundo.

–Tienes razón Tanya, pero mi querida hermana, decidió meterse donde nadie la llamo, y salvar a una humana que ya tenía quien la salvara.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por mis propias razones Tanya, y ya las dije y no las pienso repetir.

– ¿Tanya y viniste sola o con tus hermanas? – pregunto el grandulón, con lo que parecía un fino intento por sacar de la conversación, otra vez el tema, de por qué Alice salvo a Bella.

–Si vine con Irina y Kate, pero ellas decidieron adelantarse, y así llegar a Forks antes, yo como sentí el aroma a vampiro muy concentrado en el aeropuerto, no sé, por instinto, me imagino que fue, decidí seguirlo, y así llegue hasta el hospital. –explico la recién llegada.

–Que conveniente –replico Alice.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por nada, Tanya, por nada, no me pongas cuidado.

–Claro.

Definitivamente, esa familia era muy extraña, por deducciones, Tanya, la tal Irina y la tal Kate, también son parte de ese clan, pero no de forma permanente, pero aun así a la única que no estaba muy contenta con eso era Alice, supremamente extraño, pero yo lo averiguare.

–La señorita Isabella Swan ya puede recibir visitas, ¿Quién desea pasar primero? –nos informo el médico que estaba atendiendo a Bella, momentos después de que termináramos de hablar.

– ¡Yo! –dijo de la nada, alguien a quien nadie esperaba ver ahí, y lo peor es que no nos dimos cuenta a qué hora llego, ni mucho menos, cuanto escucho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yo se que me demore mucho en actualizar pero casi no he tenido tiempo...**

**decidi concursar en el _Season Cullen Contest_, lo cual me tomo un tiempo...**

**Despues actualice mi otra historia...**

**y despues entre los examenes del cole y el Icfes (examen que se presenta en mi pais antes de entrar a la U), no me quedo nada de tiempo...**

**Pero aunque tarde, aqui esta el cap...**

**Tambien los invito a que pasen por mis otras historias, y por _EL deseo de una Cancán _y si les gusta, ojala me apoyen cuando sea necesario.**

**Haber si aciertan en quien es la persona que quiere ver de primero a Bella.**

**Reviews? no toma mucho tiempo...**

**Diana!**


	12. Un nuevo estilo de vida

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer...**

**Mío son algunos de los personajes y la historia...**

* * *

**Un nuevo estilo de vida.**

**Edward POV**

Me sorprendí demasiado al ver a Heidi hablando tan animadamente con Esme, claro eso no se comparo en nada al ver sus ojos, con ese cambio era prácticamente imposible que aquella vampiresa que estaba de visita en su casa fuera una Vulturi.

**Heidi POV**

Había tenido que pasar muchas cosas en el último año, todavía no entendía como había logrado permanecer tanto tiempo al lado de los Vulturi, de pronto fue la sensación de poder que me brindaban todos aquellos miembros de la guardia, pero definitivamente lo que le escuche decir a Gianna a Félix, era completamente cierto, yo para los Vulturi, no era nada más que un cuerpo bonito que les conseguía la comida, de una manera más fácil, y les evitaba a ellos, el trabajo de salir a buscar su propia comida, eso se había demostrado con el encargo que me dieron después de la última visita que hicimos a América, solo de recordarlo siento como si me fallara algo.

Creo que el comentario de Gianna fue lo que más me impulso a salir de aquel castillo, eso y el hecho de que lo hiciera justo después de mi misión, todavía me pregunto cómo fue que soporte tanto, y no encuentro respuesta a mi pregunta.

Claro que el problema más grande fue comunicárselo a Aro, aunque él dice, que nadie está atado a estar en la guardia, para nadie es un secreto que eso es completamente falso, si tú no quieres estar en la guardia, y encima no posees un don especial como el de Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, o el o uno siquiera parecido al de él, tú no eres nadie.

Yo misma estuve en algunas ocasiones cuando guardias no permanentes, se quisieron ir de aquel lugar y por no poseer un don el acabo con sus existencias. Para nadie es un secreto que los únicos que han pertenecido a los Vulturi y han podido salir sin el más mínimo problema, fue Carlisle, este por su alimentación y Eleazar y eso porque él tiene un poder, claro ambo salieron por la estrecha amistad que tuvieron con Aro, si no la historia también sería otra.

Aunque todavía me parece extraño que me hayan dejado ir así como así, y al principio pensé que era una broma, cuando ya estuve libre, pensé que me iban a seguir a cualquier lugar al que fuera, pero sorprendentemente tampoco fue así.

También creo que la razón por la que me dejo ir tan fácilmente, es, gracias al campista que le traje de Budapest, además de que no cree, ni él, ni cayo, creen que yo pueda existir sin la compañía de ellos, no creen que lo pueda hacer sola, pero me encargare de demostrarles que eso no es así.

Una semana fue lo que me tomos, darme cuenta que a pesar de ser nómada, yo no me quería alimentar de humanos, pues tras mi primera caza fuera del castillo, me volví a sentir asqueada de mi misma, por haber matado a esa indefensa mujer de la que me alimente. No lo tuve que pensar demasiado, y tras recordar que la sangre de animales no era tan mala, decidí seguir esa nueva dieta para mí.

Llevo seis meses y medio con esta dieta y todavía me es duro, no sé ellos como lo logran, pero yo soy fuerte y aunque me cueste, yo sé, que voy hacer capas de convivir con los humanos como lo hace el clan Cullen, y hasta de pronto el Clan Denali. Creo gracias a lo poco que me alimente en el último año, de mi permanencia a la guardia, es que poseo mayor resistencia, aunque todavía me atrae la sangre humana, he descubierto que tengo bastante fuerza de voluntad, que es lo que ha impedido que mate algún humano.

Mis ojos a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo alimentándome de animales, ya son tan dorados, como los de cualquiera de los clanes vegetarianos de este planeta.

Me encontraba de caza, eso es algo que hago con demasiada frecuencia, para no perder el control cuando estoy rodeada de humanos, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de un olor vagamente familiar.

– ¿Heidi? ¿Heidi Vulturi? ¿Ere tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando me di la vuelta para ver quién me había reconocido, me encontré con el maternal rostro de Esme Cullen.

–Esme, que gusto verte, solo estaba de caza, pero si es el territorio de los Cullen mejor cazo en otro lugar no quiero ocasionar problemas, además de que no sabía que los Cullen se encontraban en esta zona. –le respondí bastante sorprendida de encontrarme por estos lados, pues pensé que era el territorio de los Reeves.

–No tranquila, eso se me hace extraño por estos lados no hay ningún humano, por lo que es supremamente extraño ver a un Vulturi por esta zona –me dijo amablemente como si no le molestara _mi dieta_, pero era obvio que estaba extrañada por mi presencia en ese bosque.

–Esme, yo ya no pertenezco a los Vulturi, se puede decir que me independice, y pues como veras en mis ojos ya no son rojos, son dorados como los de ustedes decidí probar con su dieta un reto personal por así decirlo y me gustando así que me seguí alimentando de animales. –le dije lo del reto personal, para no contarle mi verdadera historia.

–Veo que lo de tu dieta es verdad –me dijo con una sonrisa, para después mirar directamente a mis ojos–… pero no creo que hayas llegado a probarla solo por reto personal, no me tienes que decir mentiras querida, que te parece si vamos a mi casa, y allí más cómodas me cuentas todo –me dijo muy intuitivamente, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

Después de que me quedara viéndola como si tuviera un tercer ojo, me dijo con una sonrisa de esas que te hacen sentir culpables cuando dices mentiras, por lo que accedí, no sin antes asegurarme de que no había nadie en la casa, ella me dijo que hasta donde tenía entendido, solo se debía encontrar Carlisle, ya que los chicos estaban en otro lugar.

Valla sorpresa la que me lleve al darme cuenta que el clan Cullen estaba viviendo en Forks, me pregunto si ya se encontraron con el Clan Reeves…

Ahora que me acuerdo todavía seguiría viva aquella humana que tenía una relación con Dylan, si eso fuera así, eso significaría un gran problema para mi autocontrol, ya que ella ha tenido una de las sangres más dulces que he percibido en mis muchos años de vampira.

Por el momento deje pasar el tema y me enfoque en seguir a Esme hasta su casa.

Al llegar me sorprendí, los Vulturi siempre fueron, bueno son ostentosos, pero a pesar del lujo que recubre el castillo, aquel es mus oscuro. La casa de los Cullen es todo lo contrario es muy iluminada, y aunque esta también tiene lujo, es un lujo mucho más sobrio, más elegante, esa es la palabra, es una casa realmente hermosa, tanto que me dejo sin palabras, estoy segura que a nadie, ni siquiera a los de nuestra especie se nos ocurriría pensar que en aquella mansión – porque eso es lo que parecía–, podría vivir un clan de vampiros.

– ¿Te gusta la casa? – me pregunto Esme mientras se acomodaba en un gran sofá blanco en medio de la sala.

–Si es muy hermosa, y muy elegante –le respondí con sinceridad.

–Me alegra que pienses eso, uno de mis mayores pasatiempos, es ser decoradora de interiores, y restauradora, así que se puede decir que yo fui la que organizo y modernizo esta casa, claro con la ayuda de los demás miembros de mi familia, no me puedo quedar con el crédito yo sola.

_Familia_, se notaba que lo decía de corazón –aunque nosotros no tuviéramos, ella parecía que si–, lo decía tan naturalmente que me llegue a sentir triste y la vez la llegue a envidiar porque yo nunca podría tener algo como lo que ella tiene en este momento, empezando por que ella tiene una pareja y yo no, solo me acuerdo de los intentos de relación que tuve con algunos de los guardias con el pasar de los años, e incluso lo que siento por Edward, claro que a mí ya me quedo completamente claro que el no siente, ni quiere tener algo conmigo.

Esme al parecer se dio cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo, así que me empezó a preguntar por mí, como había terminado dejando a los Vulturi, como había empezado con la dieta.

Aunque al principio estuve muy renuente a contarle, ella me inspiraba demasiada confianza, así que termine contándole todo, después de que termine con mi relato, ella me miro comprensivamente y como noto, que no me gustaba hablar mucho del tema, decidió cambiar de tema y me conto anécdotas que han tenido en distintos lugares a los que ha ido, por lo que yo decidí contarle algunas de las mas graciosas situaciones en las que me vi envuelta durante el último año y medio, que es el tiempo en el que prácticamente he estado sola.

Estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta que alguien entro a la sala hasta que Esme alzo la vista, por acto reflejo yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la misma persona que Esme estaba observando y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Edward, su cara obviamente reflejaba la duda, con respecto a mí, al parecer se le hacía muy extraño verme allí, eso y el color de mis ojos, es más que obvio que eso también lo tenía claramente desconcertado, ya que la última vez que nos encontramos mis ojos eran violetas por los lentes de contacto (*) que llevaba puesto, para cubrir mis ojos rojos.

– ¿Heidi? ¿Eres tú? Que pregunta tan idiota es casi obvio que eres tú, lo que no entiendo es ¿tus ojos? Son… Distintos –me dijo Edward una vez salió del estupor.

–No son mas distintos que los tuyos Edward… –intente hacer una broma.

–Tienes razón, pero si a como siempre los has tenido. –y al parecer si le hizo gracia.

–Todos cambiamos y se puede decir que yo cambie en el último año.

– ¿Y qué piensa Aro de tu cambio de dieta? –me pregunto.

–Lo que el piense me tiene sin cuidado, igual yo ya no pertenezco a los Vulturi.

–Wow, eso sí es extraño, y no me lo esperaba –dijo bastante sorprendido por mi declaración.

–Pues mira, decidí dejar la guardia, si me dejaron ir, es porque yo no era de tanta importancia en ella. ¿No crees? –le dije lo que yo creía, y de lo que estaba segura.

–Si tienes toda la razón.

–Edward, hijo que haces aquí, pensé que estaban es Seattle con tus hermanos –preguntó de repente Esme.

–No me lo recuerdes, además es más que obvio que yo en aquel lugar estaba de más, no soportaba los pensamientos desagradables hacia mí, por parte del clan Reeves –dijo Edward con el resentimiento y el odio marcada en su voz.

– ¿El clan Reeves? ¿Qué te hicieron esos ya Edward? – se me salió la pregunta, antes de que me diera cuenta.

– ¿Los conoces? –me interrogaron ambos.

–Digamos que conocer, lo que se dice conocer no, pero si he tenido mis encuentros con ellos, y no es que nos llevemos muy bien que digamos. –dije acordándome de mi último encuentro con parte de aquel clan.

–Hay chicos calma, es mejor que se estén tranquilos, e intenten alejarse de ese clan para evitar problemas –nos aconsejó Esme como una madre, que quiere que sus hijos no se metan en problemas.

–Yo creo lo mismo –dijo Carlisle de repente apareciendo en la sala–, Heidi es un placer volver a verte.

–Carlisle, el gusto es mío.

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Por lo que he escuchado, y sin intención de ser chismoso, es que ya no perteneces a la guardia… –me comento con ansias de saber más, de mis propios labios.

–Tiene toda la razón en lo ultimo Carlisle, y estoy aquí por una invitación para conversar que me ha hecho Esme.

–Y no solo eso querida, para mí es un placer invitarte a quedar en la casa, como un miembro más de la familia –me ofreció de la nada Esme.

–Yo concuerdo con lo que dice Esme –la apoyo Carlisle situándose al lado de su esposa.

–Pero no quiero molestar… –dije emocionada por la propuesta, pero a la vez, era cierto que no quería molestar, además de que estoy casi segura de que no a todos en ese clan le agradará mi visita.

–Tranquila querida que no es molestia, la casa es lo suficientemente grande.

–Pero de pronto a los demás no les agrada la idea –y lo decía de verdad, no me quería ni imaginar la cara de Alice y de Rosalie en cuanto se enteraran.

–Hagámoslo por votación de los presentes, yo digo que sí, Carlisle ya dijo que sí, ¿Tú Edward que dices? –le pregunto Esme a Edward.

–No hay problema, por mi Heidi puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes –me dijo Edward.

– ¡Enserio Edward! ¿No te molesta mi presencia? –dije entre asombrada y feliz, por saber que Edward me aceptaba, sin ningún tipo de problemas.

–Para nada Heidi.

–Entonces está decidido, eres una nueva integrante de la familia –me dijo Carlisle con ese tono solemne y pasivo con el que él habla.

– ¡Hay muchas gracias a ustedes por permitirme quedar en su casa! – yo no podía aguantar la alegría, en parte eso era lo que yo quería, pertenecer a un clan

–Claro que hay una condición –ya sabía yo que no todo era color de rosa.

–La que usted diga Carlisle.

–Bueno más bien dos.

–No hay problema –estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por quedarme con el Clan Cullen.

–La primera que nos trates de tu, nada de usted, me hace sentir viejo –bromeo Carlisle, con lo último.

–Jajaja tranquilo, me tomara un poco de trabajo pero verán que lo lograre, y la segunda ¿cuál es?

– ¿Cuantos años tenias al ser transformada? – la verdad no entendía para que quería ese dato, ni yo misma sabia.

– ¿Eso es para qué?

–Para plantear adecuadamente la segunda condición – con eso me dejo mas desconcertada aun.

–Pues creo que tenía alrededor de 18 o 19 años, no me acuerdo muy bien.

–Excelente, pues la segunda condición es que entres al instituto como los demás.

Eso enserio no me lo esperaba, pero si era lo que me imponían por quedarme en la casa, lo haría, claro que me seria un poco duro pues desde que me había convertido en vampiro nunca he asistido al instituto, y dudo mucho que cuando fui humana a las mujeres se nos permitiera estudiar.

–Por eso no te preocupes Heidi, yo te ayudare.

No entendí al principio lo que me dijo Edward, hasta que me acorde que él podía leer la mente, y me sentí como una estúpida, por parecer una completa burra (**) en un completo sentido de la palabra.

–Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudare, y si es necesario seré tu tutor personal.

–Gracias Edward.

–Por eso no te preocupes.

**Edward POV**

Lo que acaba de descubrir de Heidi no me lo esperaba, por lo menos por el momento no le iba a decir nada, iba a esperar a que empezara a estudiar, y le propondré ser mi pareja más adelante, con la escusa de que me ha interesado mas, después de conocerla mejor, con todo lo de las clases y con lo de que es mi compañera.

* * *

**(*) Lentes de Contacto: Lentillas**

**(**) Burra: ya saben no muy inteligente...**

* * *

**Bueno ahora sí!**

**Lo lamento no tengo perdón se que son 2 meses sin actualizar pero no he tenido mucha imaginación que digamos,**

**Y los trabajos del cole no me dejan!**

**Y si a eso le sumamos los examenes finales, si que menos...**

**Espere que les haya gustados...**

**Yo creo que esto no se lo esperaban...**

**Ya no molesto mas, prometo intentar actualizar pronto...**

**Diana**


	13. Explicaciones

**Como ya saben la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de S. Meyer**

**Q la historia es producto de mi imaginación y todo eso...**

* * *

**Explicaciones**

**Narrador POV**

–La señorita Isabella Swan ya puede recibir visitas, ¿Quién desea pasar primero? –les informo el médico que estaba atendiendo a Bella, momentos después de que los presentes terminaran de hablar.

– ¡Yo! –dijo de la nada, alguien a quien nadie esperaba ver ahí, y lo peor para muchos de los que estaban ahí fue que no se dieron cuenta ni de cuando llego, ni mucho menos cuanto escucho.

–Black…– Rosalie y Emmett apenas escucharon ese apellido, y sintieron el aroma descubrieron de que se trataba, ellos no estaban solos, y nuevamente tienen compañía de los lobos que en el pasado les hicieron firmar el tratado– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo con desprecio en la voz Dylan.

–Comprobando que Bella siga _bien_, porque al parecer, tú no eres capaz de cumplir ni una sola de tus promesas. – dijo muy serio, y recalcando la palabra bien, por lo que tenia doble sentido para los Reeves.

–Eso no es tu incumbencia… –dijo Dylan aguantando su enojo y todo lo que le quería decir al recién llegado.

–Claro que lo es, Bella es mi amiga, y es mi deber asegurarme, que ni tú, ni ninguno de los de tu especie, le haga daño.

–Hay por Dios, que es ese maldito olor a perro mojado –dijo con repugnancia Tanya y Alice, al mismo tiempo.

–Hay no puedo tener tanta suerte, mas chupasangres, en la zona. ¿Estos también perteneces a su clan?

–Afortunadamente no, que sería de mi perteneciendo a ese clan…–escupió las palabras Rosalie, aguantándose el olor, como lo hizo tiempo atrás.

– ¿Enserió Rose, tu no sientes desprecio por ese olor tan asqueroso? –pregunto Alice.

–Mas asqueroso el olor de ustedes sanguijuelas –le respondió enfada Jacob, porque ella se expresara así de él.

–Nosotros no somos ningunas sanguijuelas –le respondió Tanya, antes de que Alice lo pudiera hacer.

– ¿A no? ¿Acaso las sanguijuelas no chupan sangre como ustedes? –le refuto Jacob con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

– ¿Tú que sabes? –le pregunto Alice.

–Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

En ese momento una persona se aclaro, forzosamente la garganta, lo cual les recordó que no estaban solos.

–Mmm, si me permiten tengo que visitar a mi amiga, y comprobar que está _bien._ –eso ultimo lo dijo con obvio doble sentido.

– ¿Que está bien o que está _viva_ Black…? –le respondió Daniela.

Pero el no la escucho porque se dirigió hasta donde el médico ignorando su comentario, para pedir las indicaciones, y así poder ver a Bella.

–Qué bonito, por la estúpida discusión que tenían ustedes, casi nos descubren –dijo una Rosalie muy disgustada.

–Hay que rayos yo quiero saber por que cuando, él entro, comenzó a oler tan feo –volvió a preguntar Alice, mientras Tanya solo asentía, en una clara señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que Alice, decía.

–Por que ese es su aroma natural, y le es muy difícil dejar de oler a lo que en verdad son. –respondió un muy seguro Emmett, lo que sorprendió al clan Reeves.

– ¿Tú que sabes Cullen? –Le preguntó Dylan a Emmett, al ver la seguridad de sus palabras.

–Mucha más de lo que te imaginas Reeves –Le contesto socarronamente Emmett a Dylan.

–Emmett, no entiendo, las emociones de Rose y tu, muestran más asombro por la llegada del tal Black, que por el olor –preguntó un muy confundido, Jasper, que hasta el momento se había quedado distanciado un poco de las conversaciones que se estaban dando en aquella sala de espera del hospital central de Seattle.

–Ephraim Black –murmuro Rosalie, mas para ella que para los demás, impidiendo que Emmett respondiera la pregunta de Jasper.

–No, Cullen te equivocas, no se llama Ephraim, se llama Jacob, te equivocaste, veo que un don tuyo no es adivinar nombres– se burlo Daniela de Rosalie.

–Con que Jacob… Rose no lo entiendo, tú misma lo has dicho era Ephraim, ¿no?

–Si Emm, pero… pensé que con él, se había acabado el linaje de los lobos.

– ¿De qué lobos están hablando ustedes dos? –interrogo una muy frustrada Alice, por no sabe de que estaban hablando.

– ¿Ustedes que sabes de los lobos? –les pregunto amablemente Allien.

– ¿Que saben ustedes? –Respondió inmediatamente Rosalie. Con otra pregunta, ella quería saber todo lo que pudiera, antes de hablar, de lo que ella y Emmett sabían acerca de los lobos Quileute.

–Pues que son ciertos miembros de la tribu Quileute, que se transforman en lobos, para proteger a la tribu de los de nuestra especie, pero que a nosotros no nos atacan por nuestra alimentación, y porque seguimos las normas de un viejo tratado que hicieron con un clan hace ya varias décadas –le respondió Walter, lo que ella interpreto como verdadero, solo sabían lo esencial.

–El tratado con Ephraim Black –Concluyo Rosalie.

–Tu barbie que sabes de mi bisabuelo –interrogo Jacob, ingresando al la sala nuevamente sin que los vampiros lo detectaran fácilmente por estar, muy sumergidos en la conversación del Rosalie, con Walter.

–Primero no me vuelvas a decir barbie, porque me olvido que estoy en un hospital, me olvido del tratado, y te mato, me escuchaste _perro._ –le dijo con veneno en la voz Rosalie.

–Entonces, tú no me digas perro.

–Eso es lo que eres Black, y al parecer, algo que no heredaste de tu bisabuelo, fue la decencia –se burlo Rosalie de Jacob.

–Y vuelve, el tema tú que sabes de él.

–Lo esencial, que fue un gran jefe de la tribu Quileute, y hasta no hace más de dos horas, pensé que era el ultimo lobo, que existió, pero veo que el linaje siguió, claro solo el linaje lobuno, por que el comportamiento para nada, Ephraim, nunca me trato mal, a pesar de ser, como nos llaman ustedes… _fríos_, el me trataba con respeto, uno que tú no tienes, ¿o no Emmett?

–Claro que me acuerdo de el gran jefe Ephraim Black, claro que no ha todos les gusto que hiciera el tratado.

–Así que conocen del tratado, pues entonces no está demás decirles que por la reserva ni se aparecescan, eso y que les deberían de preguntar a los Reeves, cual es el territorio que pueden pisar.

–No necesitamos que nos lo recuerden, sabemos perfectamente cuál es el territorio en el que podemos estar y en el que no, eso y que por la reserva no nos pasaríamos, ni aunque me estuviera muriendo de la sed, ese horrible olor que desprenden ustedes, no lo soportaría tan concentrado –le respondió arrogante Rosalie.

–Más te vale, sanguijuela…– comenzó a decir Jacob pero Allien lo interrumpió.

– ¿Perdón Rosalie es tu nombre no? –la aludida, solo se limito a asentir– Tu como sabes de todo esto.

–Simple, por que recién yo me uní al clan Cullen, vivimos en Joaquim, y nos encontramos con los lobos, antes de que mis demás hermanos se unieran al clan, nosotros, encabezados por Carlisle, nuestro líder, por decirlo de alguna manera, firmamos el tratado con los Quileute, que en ese entonces eran liderados por el ya tan mencionado Ephraim Black –dijo Emmett, con una seriedad de la cual no es caracterizado.

–Así que son ustedes, los responsables del tratado– pregunto Allien.

–Así es –concluyo Rosalie

–Huy que horror tanta presentación, entre tanta sanguijuela me da asco –interrumpió Jacob.

–Por que no nos haces el favor y te callas Jacob –le dijo Daniela–. Eso me recuerda, no te demoraste nada con Bella…

–Sí, es que ella quería ver a un chupasangre.

–Me imagino que es a mí –respondió muy convencido Dylan

–Pues te equivocas Reeves –le dijo divertido Jacob.

– ¿Entonces a mi? –el turno para hablar fue de Daniela.

–Sí que menos –dijo más divertido que antes al ver las expresiones de ambos, cuando él les dijo que Bella deseaba ver a un vampiro y no era ninguno de los dos.

– ¿Entonces a quien? –pregunto ya extrañado Dylan.

–No se me imagino que es una vampiresa, se llama ¿Alice? Creo.

– ¿A mí?, hay que bien –dijo una emocionada Alice, y sorprendida ya que no _vio_ venir eso.

– ¿Y por qué a ella? –interrogo nuevamente Dylan.

–Yo que voy a saber, no me quiso decir. –respondió simplemente Jacob

–Quien es la señorita Alice Cullen –Dijo una enfermera entrando en la sala repleta de vampiros.

–Yo –dijo llena de energía y entusiasmo Alice.

–La señorita Isabella Swan la quiere ver.

–Que bien, ¿a donde tengo que ir?

–Sígame por favor.

–Y que tienen estas otras sanguijuelas con ustedes, como para que Bella quiera hablar con uno de los Cullen?

–Absolutamente nada Black –se apresuro a contestar Dylan.

–Y si no tienen nada que ver, ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

–Ehhh… pues…–tartamudeo Daniela.

–Lo sabía, yo mejor me voy para donde Charlie, el olor concentrado a vampiro me molesta demasiado –dijo Jacob arrugando la nariz.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del hospital Alice, ingreso a la habitación de Bella, con la firme intención de disculparse con ella, pues esta se sentía culpable, por no haber llegado a tiempo, para evitar que Bella se lastimara en el accidente.

–¡Bella! Qué bueno que estas bien, si te hubiera pasado algo yo no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás, andaría toda mi existencia con la culpa.

–Para, para Alice, no te tienes por qué disculpar tu no tuviste la culpa de que el carro de Tyler perdiera el control.

–Nooo no tuve la culpa, pero si te pude haber ayudado desde antes…

Pero lo que Bella en realidad quería al pedir hablar con Alice Cullen, era una explicación, no una disculpa, ella quería respuestas, porque no encontraba que Alice estuviera justo a tiempo para salvarla, ya que ni Daniela ni mucho menos Dylan lo habían logrado. Bella lo que en realidad estaba era muy confundida, pues su papá le había contado que Alice Cullen la había salvado, porque estaba cerca a ella, y que incluso había resultado herida, lo que le parecía prácticamente imposible, pues ella no veía a Alice desde que termino la primera hora de clase, y si en algún momento se le paso por la mente que Alice, fuera un vampiro como los Reeves, quedo descartado al momento que su padre le dijo que ella también había resultado herida –aunque no tan grave–, en el accidente. Lo que Bella quería era respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza, hasta el punto de hacérsela doler, por no saber contestarlas correctamente.

– ¡Alice basta! Yo lo que quiero saber es lo que en _verdad _paso –le dijo haciendo claro énfasis en la palabra verdad–, yo se que tu no estabas a mi lado cuando sucedió el accidente, no encuentro razón alguna para que tu hayas llegado tan rápido a aquel lugar en cuestión de segundos, porque estoy casi segura que la trayectoria de la suburban de Tyler me iba a matar, y la única razón que encuentro para aclarar todo lo que sucedió es que tú seas un vampiro, lo cual no tiene lógica pues en tu brazo hay rastros de que te hayan cogido puntos, y mi papá me dijo que tu también resultaste herida en el accidente, lo cual siendo un vampiro sería prácticamente imposible –soltó de golpe Bella lo que la tenía tan pensativa desde que hablo con su papá.

– ¿No me debería de sorprender el hecho de por qué me llamaste vampiro?

–No, porque es más que obvio que tú no eres humana, debes ser algo más, pero sigo pensando en cuál es la razón por la cual llegaste antes que todos, e incluso antes que Daniela que aunque le cuesta verme, siempre termina llegando –le respondió muy segura.

– ¿A caso Daniela tiene un poder? –pregunto Alice con mucha curiosidad, por saber más acerca del clan Reeves.

–Sí, puede ver cuando está sucediendo algo realmente malo, si tiene conexión con la mente de esa persona.

–Valla, eso nunca lo había visto, y tú no has pensado, en que quizás yo estuviera cerca, claro en un ángulo en el que te fuera imposible verme, y sea una estrella en el atletismo, que por eso llegue a tiempo para salvarte la vida, por decirlo de alguna forma, y que yo si soy humana, y que lo que me estas contando en realidad asusta, pues nunca había sabido de personas con poderes y mucho menos de vampiros… –le dijo Alice haciéndose la inocente e intentando distraerla.

–No, porque yo ya pase por esto, y sé que tu eres algo mas, tú no eres humana, solo quiero saber ¿el por qué de ocultarme lo que eres? Y ¿el más importante aún, el por qué me salvaste?

–La última te la pudo responder, porque me caíste bien cuando te conocí –mintió Alice como si no fuera la gran cosa.

–Mentira, y si es eso, también hay algo mas, ya te dije he tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas, y el hecho de que me este sucediendo algo tan extraño, por un ser, con las mismas actitudes de un vampiro, pero que se puede lastimar, es aun más extraño todavía.

Esa respuesta despertó la admiración de Alice, por la chica que se encontraba en la cama al frente de ella.

–Valla que eres astuta Bella, mucho más de lo que me imagine, tienes razón, yo no solo te salve porque me caías bien, pero lo otro si te lo digo, tus amigos Dylan y Daniela, me arrancan el cuello.

–Ellos no serian capaz de hacer algo así.

–Créeme son capaces, pero yo no soy nadie para decirte cosas que no debo del clan Reeves.

–Entonces tu si sabes acerca de Vampiros –dijo Bella feliz al darse cuenta que ella llamaba a los Reeves como un clan, una clara rendición por parte de Alice, a confesarle lo que sabía.

–Claro Bella, y hasta puede que más de lo que los Reeves te han dicho.

– ¿Tienes un clan o eres nómada? –le pregunto Bella, pues la única razón para que ella supiera más acerca de vampiros, que lo que ella misma sabia era que tenía que ser uno.

–Tengo un clan Bella, hace muchos años que deje de ser nómada, aunque, lo que tengo se parece más a una familia que a un clan –termino contándole Alice.

– ¿Entonces si eres un vampiro?

–Qué sentido tiene negártelo, si es más que obvio que tarde temprano lo averiguaras, o incluso uno de los Reeves te lo dirá…

– ¿Entonces como te lastimaste?

–Nunca lo hice Bella, teatro, soy buena actriz ¿no crees? Eso y tener un papá medico ayuda

– ¿Tu papá es humano?

La risa de Alice se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación, pues le causo demasiada gracia que Bella pensara que ella podía tener un papá humano.

–Claro que no Bella…

– ¿Entonces? Dijiste que tu papá era medico –la cuestiono claramente confundida, por lo que le acababa de decir.

–Carlisle el líder de mi clan es como mi papá

–Pero si es el líder de tu clan, eso quiere decir que es vampiro… no entiendo como puede ser médico, ni Walter, que tiene como doscientos años es inmune a la sangre, y él es, el más viejo del clan Reeves… –comento Bella mas para ella que para Alice, completamente confundida.

–El tiempo, y el respeto por la vida humana, es lo que ha hecho a Carlisle prácticamente inmune a la sangre…

– ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Muchos Bella, debes saber que hay vampiros mucho más viejos que Walter, Carlisle le podría doblar la edad a él, y todavía hay quienes le triplican la edad a Carlisle, mi raza viene desde hace muchos siglos, somos muy antiguos.

–Valla… yo ya me lo imaginaba, pero no lo creí hasta tal punto.

–A si es Bella, pero ya cambiando de tema me alegra mucho que ya estés fuera de peligro, enserio cargaría con ese peso en la conciencia por toda la eternidad, y ya sabes que no es mentira.

Mientras tanto en Forks, Edward le empezó a mostrar la casa a Heidi, y le indicaba el que sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo dormitorio, mientras Carlisle hacia unas cuantas llamadas, para tener los papeles de Heidi lo antes posible y así poderla inscribir cuanto antes en el instituto, no había tiempo que perder.

Después de un rato Edward y Heidi salieron a Cazar.

Y sin que ellos lo supieran llego visita a la mansión Cullen durante su ausencia.

–Irina, Kate que alegría tenerlas aquí ¿A que debemos su visita? –pregunto sorprendida Esme cuando al abrir la puerta descubrió a sus nueva visita.

–O Esme, Tanya nos convenció pero se quedo en Seattle, no sé por qué, aunque nosotras debimos llegar hace un buen rato, pero no lo hicimos, pues hemos hecho una parada para _cenar_ antes de llegar a los alrededores –le contesto Irina.

–Me imagino, es de comprender. ¿Pero por qué no avisaron de su visita? Aunque no necesitamos dormir hubiera organizado una habitación para ustedes –les dijo Esme, todavía sin salir de su asombro, que en parte era preocupación, pues no sabía cómo tomarían las Denali que Heidi estuviera viviendo con ellos.

–No tranquila Esme, no queremos molestar, igual no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar, la decisión la tomo Tanya y no nos la ha comunicado –le comento Kate.

Esme solo rogaba por que fuera una visita de cortesía y que no se demoraran demasiado.

–Sí. Además pensamos que Alice les avisaría en cuanto tomamos la decisión de venir a visitarlos–le comunico Irina

–Eso, y que en parte les queríamos dar una sorpresa, pero por lo que veo no nos salió muy bien que digamos pues solo estas tu –volvió a decir Kate.

–Sí que lastima, y casi que encuentran la casa sola, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper están en Seattle, Carlisle está haciendo unas llamadas, para unos papeles que necesitamos, y Edward esta con He… con una amiga de caza, ustedes saben… –casi se le sale el nombre de Heidi, y eso es algo que no quería que ellas supieran todavía.

–Con una ¿_amiga_? No sabíamos que tenían amigos en esta zona –pregunto con doble intención Irina al mencionar la palabra amiga

–Claro que sí sentimos un fuerte olor a vampiro por los alrededores, de vampiros que obviamente no pertenecen al clan Cullen.

–Sí, debe ser del otro clan, recién nos enteramos que en esta zona ya vive otro clan, por lo que con Carlisle vamos a tener que hablar con ellos para ver si no hay grandes problemas en que nosotros no establezcamos acá…

–No veo por qué, en Alaska vivíamos muy bien tanto su clan como el nuestro.

_Si pero prácticamente la mitad de su clan no quería matar a la mitad del nuestro_ dijo Esme en sus pensamientos.

–Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo pero de todas maneras es mejor hablar con ellos, no sabemos ni siquiera su forma de alimentación, para allá me dirigía cuando ustedes llegaron.

–Hay esperamos no ser unas entrometidas –dijo Irina.

–Unas inoportunas eso es lo que somos, lo sentimos mucho Esme –completo Kate el comentario de su hermana.

–Tranquilas, que después me acorde que lo más seguro es que ellos estén en Seattle acompañando a la chica en la clínica como los otros.

– ¿Con la chica? ¿En la clínica? ¿No entendemos Esme de que estás hablando? –pregunto claramente confundida Kate.

–Pues la historia es larga, si quieren tomen asiento aunque no lo necesiten… –intento bromear Esme.

–Gracias Esme. –dijeron ambas al unisonó y tomaron asiento en el sofá que le ofrecía Esme, ese mismo donde horas antes Heidi había utilizado, y por lo visto el aroma de aquella vampiresa no le paso desapercibido a ninguna de las hermanas Denali presentes, claro que lo dejaron pasar, para después preguntarle a Esme a quien pertenecía ese aroma, por el momento lo que ellas querían era saber lo que sucedía con el otro clan.

–No hay de qué. Pues verán lo que sucede es que… –comenzó Esme a relatarles todo lo que ella sabía.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se que me demore montones, pero por lo menos no tanto como otras veces...**

**a decir verdad este cap lo tengo escrito desde principios de mes, pero no estaba muy conbencida de como habia quedado**

**por lo que queria la opinio de una Beta, pero la chica q siempre me habia ayudado no pudo! **

**intente buscar a alguien mas y no encontre!**

**asi q despues de tanto pensarlo, decidi subirlo tal cual como quedo...**

**ojala me digan como quedo...**

**intentare no demorarme tanto la proxima vez...**

**Y ojala pasen por la encuesta q esta en mi perfil para saber cual de mis dos historias me deberia enfocar mas...**

**y asi poder actualizar mas rapido...**

**Diana**


	14. El fin de un largo dia

**Ya esto lo saben pero lo pongo de todas formas...**

**los personajes son de S. Meyer, salvo algunos que si son mio, al igual que la historia.**

* * *

**El fin de un largo día**

**Narrador POV**

Alice al terminar de hablar con Bella, y comprobar que ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, y al no soportar el olor tan desagradable que desprendía Jacob le informo a su familia que ya era hora de volver a casa, era la una de la madrugada y lo mejor era alistarse para un nuevo día de instituto.

Con los ánimos un poco más calmados el viaje de regreso a Forks fue un poco más ameno, durante el trayecto conversaron un poco más con Tanya, le preguntaron que la llevaba a Forks, si estaba sola, cuánto tiempo se quedaría, entre otras preguntas.

– ¿Y bien Tanya no nos piensas responder? –pregunto Alice impaciente.

–Sí, claro, vine con mis hermanas, ellas deben estar justamente en Forks en este momento, hasta donde sabía ellas se dirigirían al ins… a la mansión Cullen en cuanto llegaran.

A Tanya casi se le sale que ellas primero irían a inscribirse al instituto de Forks. Claro que ese pequeño desliz no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los integrantes del clan Cullen, en especial a Jasper que ya sentía el nerviosismo que emanaba aquella vampiresa rubia.

– ¿Y cuanto es que se piensan quedar? –pregunto ya con sospecha Alice.

–Pues la verdad todavía no sabemos, pero esperamos que sea una buena temporada.

– ¿Y qué harán tus hermanas y tu mientras nosotros estamos en el instituto?

–Ehhh, pues ya veremos…

–Estas muy nerviosa Tanya, acaso hay algo que nos estas ocultando– interrogo desinteresadamente Jasper.

–Para nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Jasper?

El solo la miro arqueando una ceja, gesto con el cual le quería dar a entender a Tanya que él podía sentir muy bien su estado de ánimo.

–A ver Tanya por si no lo recuerdas nuestro querido Jazz lee las emociones –dijo Emmett como siempre sin haber captado el mensaje.

–Ehhh… yo lo sé Emmett, está bien… solo estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que pueda pensar Edward cuando vea que mis hermanas y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes.

–Edward no dirá nada, estará muy ocupado con su conquista –dijo Alice, recordándole a todos que Edward se empeñaría en tener algo con Heidi.

– ¿Es enserió que Edward pretende tener algo con _esa_?

–Claro Tanya, yo no me equivoco en esas cosas, es mas en este momento deben estar juntos, haciendo qué, no lo sé, pues no veo el presente, veo el fututo, y hace mucho rato bloquee el futuro de mi hermano para no estresarme, ni enojarme con él.

–Ugh, ¿eso quiere decir que en la casa también vivirá Heidi? Hay que falta para completar el perfecto cuadro….

–A que te refieres Rosalie.

–Tanya es muy sencillo, mira tenemos lo siguiente en nuestra casa: dos clanes distintos, el tuyo, y el mío, y ambos somos vegetarianos; tenemos una integrante de _la realeza_, que para completar bebe sangre humana; tenemos a dos vampiresas locas por un mismo vampiro; tenemos un vampiro que le dio por tener pareja de la noche a la mañana cuando lleva años solo y lo mejor su pareja es alguien que rechazo en más de una ocasión; tenemos a Emmett y a Kate juntos de nuevo, somos un total de once vampiros en una casa con seis habitaciones, próximamente tendremos batalla campal en la casa, porque Irina no quiere ni poquito a ninguno de los integrantes de los Vulturi. ¿Qué hace falta para completar el cuadro?

–Pues la verdad si es una combinación extraña, y son muchos vampiros en una casa residencial.

–Rose, bebe yo te digo lo que falta para completar el cuadro.

– ¿A si? ¿De qué hablas Emmett?

–Pues ya tenemos a casi todas las clases de vampiros, el reprimido, que sería Edward; los bromistas que seriamos Kate y yo; la resentida y malhumorada que sería Irina, la bondadosa y cariñosa que sería Esme, el sabio que sería Carlisle, la más bella de todas que serias tu; la bebedora de sangre humana que sería Heidi, el que menos control tiene aunque quiera ser el vampiro con mejor autocontrol que sería Jasper; la clarividente, ósea la que ve el futuro que sería Alice; y por último la celosa que sería Tanya.

–Emmett! ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas tu punto en lugar de _"describirnos"_ a cada uno? – pregunto Alice.

–Si Emmett, no entiendo que tiene que ver lo que acabas de decir con lo que yo estaba hablando.

–Rose es sencillo, ves tenemos a casi todas las clases de vampiros, así que para completar el cuadro, nos hace una humana y un hombre lobo, así tendríamos a las tres razas bajo en mismo techo.

Emmett no termino de decir eso cuando ya Rosalie le estaba dando un fuerte golpe que casi los hace salir de la carretera

–Auch Rose, ¿y eso por qué fue?

–Por decir estupideces Emmett…

–Pero si tu lo preguntaste, yo solo lo respondí –dijo haciendo un puchero que lo hacía parecer un niño de cuatro años, y aunque Rosalie estuvo a punto de perdonarle la estupidez que había dicho, se aguanto, era bueno hacerlo sufrir un poco de vez en cuando.

–Emmett, dos cosas no entiendo porque me catalogaste como la celosa, y dos Rosalie estaba haciendo una pregunta retorica.

–Y antes de que preguntes que es, es una pregunta que no requiere respuesta.

–Huy no soy tan bruto yo se que significa.

–Lo siento Emmett, pero es que contigo eso nunca se sabe.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, no se necesitaba tener el don de Jasper para darse cuenta de que tan tensas estaban las emociones de los vampiros dentro de la casa. Pues en esta las hermanas Denali ya se habían enterado de quien era la _amiga _de Edward, y no fue una noticia que callera muy bien entre ambas, en especial en Irina.

Al Tanya cruzar la puerta, sus hermanas se dirigieron a ella.

–Tanya, mira quién es la _nueva integrante_ del clan Cullen –le dijo Irina con desprecio al mencionar nueva integrante.

–Es Heidi Vulturi ¿No?

–Como lo sabes Tanya? –esta vez la que pregunto fue Kate.

–Alice me lo dijo, mientras estábamos en Seattle.

–Di algo, ella no se puede quedar aquí Tanya –seguía insistiendo Irina.

– ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué perteneció a los Vulturi? –preguntó Edward.

– ¿Perteneció? Por favor Edward, nadie se creería ese cuento rebuscado que ella dijo, de que decidió abandonar a los Vulturi. Una vez eres uno de ellos lo sigues siendo, nunca dejaras de serlo.

– ¿Irina estas insinuando que yo sigo siendo un Vulturi, solo por el hecho de que viví con ellos hace algunos cientos de años? – le pregunto Carlisle.

–Claro que no Carlisle, tu eres la única excepción, además tu no eras de la guardia, tú eras amigo de los tres.

–Entonces Eleazar, también sigue siendo un Vulturi, el si perteneció a la guardia.

–No, claro que no, Eleazar no pertenece a ellos el lo dejo de ser, cuando abandono el castillo.

– ¿Y entonces por qué Heidi no pudo dejar de ser una Vulturi, cuando abandono el castillo, como lo hizo mi padre e incluso Eleazar?

–Porque ella ha sido una sirvienta más, de ellos durante siglos.

– ¿Y no pude haber cambiado? Por si no te has dado cuenta, ni siquiera me alimento de sangre humana, deje de consumirla a tal punto que mis ojos son tan dorados como los tuyos o como los de cualquiera en esta sala. A mí no me importa que tú me creas, así vallamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Yo sé, que estoy diciendo la verdad, no pretendo volver con los Vulturi, me canse de vivir con ellos, con sus reglas y con todo lo implica ser un vampiro más de la guardia. Me basta con que Edward, Carlisle y Esme me crean, si alguno de los presentes me quiere creer muy bueno, pero si no lo quieren hacer, no es mi problema, con su permiso yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir me retiro a mi habitación.

–Heidi…

–No, Edward, al parecer ya hice mucho revuelo, los dejo para que hablen lo que tengan que hablar, sin que yo tenga que estar presente.

Aquello los dejo mudos a todos, no sabían qué hacer, las hermanas Denali –en especial Irina–, no había quedado muy bien ante los Cullen, Rosalie no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, Alice a pesar de que el discurso de Heidi había sonado sincero, no sabía si creerle o no, y Jasper el sabia que lo que ella había dicho era verdad, pues lo había sentido, sus emociones solo daban la completa certeza de que ella no mentía, pero aun así no se atrevía hablar, y Emmett… es Emmett no pensaba seriamente en lo que ella había dicho.

–Rayos, ahora en que categoría pongo a Heidi… –dijo de repente Emmett, rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio en el que se habían sumergido todos ellos.

–De que hablas Emmett –preguntó curiosa Esme.

–Si Heidi ya no consume sangre humana como le pongo la rehabilitada, no, en esa categoría también estaría Jasper, no, la retirada, no en esa también estaría Carlisle, necesito una para ella sola.

–Alguien me puede decir de qué diablos está hablando Emmett? –pregunto ofuscado Edward, pues no entendía las palabras de Emmett, y sus pensamientos no eran más claros.

–Créeme Edward, es mejor no enterarse…. –le dijo Alice.

–Emmett, Porque mejor no piensas eso en la habitación osito… –dijo de una forma melosa Rosalie, tono que no había utilizado en todo el día.

–Tienes razón, Rose…

–Yo lo sé Emmett.

Y sin decir más ellos se dirigieron a su habitación.

–Yo creo que hare lo mismo que ellos, además de que tengo que escoger el atuendo perfecto para más tarde, me parece increíble que apenas es el segundo día de clases, hoy fue un día bastante largo. ¿Me acompañas Jazz?

–Hasta el fin del mundo si así lo quieres Allie.

–Que tierno Jazz, por eso te amo tanto.

Y así ellos siguieron el ejemplo de Emmett y Rosalie, y se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

–Yo creo que es mejor que hagamos lo mismo que ellos, Alice tiene razón, hoy ha sido un día bastante largo, y ustedes se tienen que preparar para el instituto, es mejor dar una buena impresión, mas aun después de todas las horas que se saltaron el día de ayer.

–Tienes razón Esme…

–Descansa algo Edward – intento bromear nuevamente Esme.

–Lo intentare –le respondió Edward, siguiéndole el juego.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdonen la demora... Intente actualizar antes, pero a mi cabeza no venia como realizar este capitulo...**

**Ademas he estado un poco ocupada en el cole, ya q siendo el ultimo año no estan exigiendo mucho mas...**

**Me gustaria mucho que me dieran su opinion acerca de como esta quedando mi fic...**

**Cualquier opinion es bien recibida...**

**Y ps la q quiera puede pasarce por la encuesta q esta en mi perfil para saber cual de mis dos historias me deberia enfocar mas...**

**y por lo tanto terminarla primero**

**ya que asi podre actualizar mas rapido...**

**Así que nos veremos dependiendo de como terminen la votaciones...**

**o antes si se me ocurre q poner...**

**Diana**


	15. Despues de un día tedioso

**Aclaración: los personajes no me pertencen a mi, si no a S. Meyer.**

**mio es la loca historia y algunos personajes.**

* * *

**Después de un día tedioso**

**Narrador POV**

Después de aquel primer día tan inusual, para el clan Cullen, empezar un nuevo día es lo que ellos más necesitaban, aunque no siempre las cosas suceden como debería ser.

Obviamente para ningún estudiante del instituto de Forks paso desapercibido, el hecho de que en su segundo día de clases, tuvieran cuatro nuevas alumnas –todas supremamente hermosas–, los más felices con las nuevas, eran el alumnado masculino.

Por otro lado también estaba presente el hecho que había pasado el día anterior con la hija del jefe de Policía, pero se calmaron al ver tanto a Alice Cullen –la cual también estuvo implicada en el accidente–, como a los hermanos Reeves, eso solo quería decir que Bella se encontraba mucho mejor.

Los alumnos que se intentaron acercar a Alice para preguntarle cómo se sentía fueron espantados inmediatamente por _los hermanos_ de esta, dando una clara indirecta de que no querían a nadie alrededor de ellos.

_Se creen superiores._

_No había visto a nadie comportarse de la misma forma que los Reeves, nunca._

_Que "lastima" que no dejen que nadie se acerque a ellos, sería una gran oportunidad para ser populares._

_Son tan guapos e imponentes como los Reeves._

_Se alejan como si no quisieran estar en este lugar._

_El más joven, es el más guapo, ¿me pregunto si tendrá novia?_

_Las hermanas Denali definitivamente son muy hermosas._

_Las chicas nuevas tendrán parentesco con los Cullen o con los Reeves._

Esos eran solo algunos de los pensamientos que rondaban en las cabezas de los adolescentes de Forks.

Ellos –los Cullen-Hale, las Denali, los Reeves y Heidi– eran seguidos por las miradas de cada uno de los presentes, pensaban que en algún momento ellos darían de que hablar. Algunos solo esperaban que la pelea entre los Cullen y los Reeves volviera a salir flote, otros solo querían saber que parentesco o que relaciones habían entre cada una de estas familias. Por lo que a la hora del almuerzo todos sus movimientos eran escaneados "discretamente" aunque todos los vampiros presentes, sabían que eso era así.

–Lo siento Tanya, pero no te puedes sentar con nosotros, como vez es una mesa para cinco, por lo que tú y tus hermanas no nos podrán acompañar el día de hoy –dijo Rosalie con un tono que intento ser inocente, pero que todos sabían que no era así, lo cual es bastante extraño pues Rosalie, se llevaba bastante bien con Tanya, en Alaska.

–Pues Rosalie, yo veo que es una mesa de seis. –dijo Tanya ofendida por qué Rosalie, no la dejara sentar con ellos.

–Tanya, es que acaso pretendes dejar a tus hermanas solas en el almuerzo, eso no está bien –siguió Alice, apoyando a Rosalie.

–Alice, Rosalie, si no quieren que nos sentemos con ustedes, solo tienen que decirlo, no armar tanto teatro por nada –dijo Irina con veneno en la voz.

–Bravo, Irina, tu si eres inteligente, Tanya, se té debería de pegar un poco de la inteligencia de tu hermana –dijo en el mismo tono Rosalie.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Tanya, eso hasta yo lo cogí, lo que Rose y Alice te quieren decir es que por lo menos Irina cogió la indirecta de que con nosotros lo mejor es no sentarse, y que harían más sentándose solas – dijo Emmett como si le estuviera hablando a un niño chiquito.

Eso obviamente dejo fuera de lugar a Tanya.

–¡Edward! ¿Vas a dejar que ellos me traten así? –chillo, una vez salió de su momentáneo estado de shock.

–Tanya a mi no me metan en sus discusiones, si mis hermanos no se quieren sentar contigo, yo no los puedo obligar a nada –dijo el aludido desinteresadamente, aunque muy divertido por la situación.

–Tanya por que mejor no nos haces el favor y te vas con tus hermanas para otra mesa –dijo en un falso tono tierno Rosalie.

Enojadas –bueno en especial Irina y Tanya, Kate lo que sentía era un poco de vergüenza por el show que estaban armando sus hermana– se dirigieron a otro lugar lejos de la mesa de los Cullen, y encontraron una vacía al otro lado de la cafetería, hacia allá se dirigían las hermanas Denali, cuando, se encontraron de frente con los Reeves.

– ¿Hey Denali, por que no se sientan con los Cullen? –pregunto burlón Dylan, quien antes de entrar a la cafetería ya había escuchado la discusión de estas, con los Cullen.

–Dylan no seas malo, no ves que ellos no las quieren cerca, eso lo supe desde ayer, además solo es ver las caras de la rubia y la otra, para saber que no las soportan –dijo en el mismo tono Daniela siguiendo el juego a su hermano.

– ¿Por qué mejor no se callan? –dijo exasperada Irina.

–Porque no queremos –fue la simple respuesta de Daniela.

–Si van a seguir peleando, con todo el que se les atraviese, bien puedan, yo me voy para la mesa, tengo cosas más interesante que hacer, que verlas discutir a ustedes dos –dijo con voz monótona Kate, y se alejo de sus hermana y los Reeves.

–Yo creo que se deberían de parecer un poco más a su hermana, ella si es inteligente.

–Miren, yo sé que no les caigo bien, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me molesten. –les dijo Tanya intentando parecer la buena y a ellos los malos, pues se había dado cuenta que un grupo de humanos, los estaba escuchando.

–No te molestamos, solo mostramos nuestro desagrado hacia ti, bueno y hacia tu hermana, ¿es que no pudieron ser más inteligentes y quedarse en Alaska? –dijo Daniela en el mismo tono que momentos atrás había utilizado Rosalie.

– ¿Y eso a ustedes dos les importa? –dijo una vos hermosa como la de cualquier vampiro desde la entrada de la cafetería.

–La verdad no…

–Entonces déjenlas en paz, si no se están metiendo con ustedes…

–Mira nosotras no necesitamos que nos defiendan, y mucho menos _tu_. –dijo con desprecio Irina al ver que Heidi se agregaba a la _conversación_ de ellas y los Reeves.

–Pues créeme que no me parece, por que mejor no se sientan, y dejan de dar un espectáculo de quinta, en la mitad de la cafetería.

Algo debieron ver en la mirada de Heidi, que les hizo prácticamente obedecerla de inmediato, dejándola a ella parada frente a los Reeves, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

– ¿Es que no piensas saludar a una vieja amiga Dylan? –le pregunto Heidi, con la misma expresión en el rostro.

–Ehhh hola Heidi –respondió titubeante, pues no esperaba verla en el instituto, y la verdad su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso.

– ¿Y por qué tan esquivo?

–No para nada, imaginación tuyas. –fue su simple respuesta.

–Si claro, ¿y cómo está tu _novia?_ –le volvió a preguntar, recalcando la palabra novia, y obviamente los Reeves, entendieron el doble sentido de sus palabras.

–No nos vengas con que no sabes, si es la noticia del pueblo. –le dijo Daniela saliéndose por la tangente, pues no quería, ni podía, en ese momento admitir que Bella seguía siento humana, ella no confiaba en Heidi Vulturi.

–A si, verdad, que está en el hospital, gravemente, o bueno lo último que supe es que ya está mejor…

– ¿Que pretendes Heidi? –pregunto exasperado Dylan.

–Yo, nada, solo saber cómo se encontraban mis viejos amigos –dijo en un perfecto tono inocente–, aunque el mayor placer hubiera sido, encontrarme con… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Ah, sí, _Bella_, hace tiempo que no la veo, y seria grandioso encontrarme con ella…

–Escúchame bien Heidi, tú no te vas acercar a Bella, ni siquiera a dos metros, ¿me escuchaste bien? No te quiero cerca a ella, ya suficiente es, saber que estas en el mismo instituto. –dijo Dylan muy alterado.

–Deja la agresividad, que yo solo quiero conversar con aquella _chica_ que logro estar contigo –le respondió Heidi ignorando la advertencia que Dylan le había hecho.

–Heidi no inventes, tu lo que menos quieres es hablar con ella, o eso no era lo que querías la última vez que la viste…

–Daniela, deja de ser sobreprotectora con ella, suficiente tiene con tu hermano, bueno ni tanto, porque para que Alice Cullen la tuviera que salvar –dijo sacando a relucir, los acontecimientos del día anterior, para disgusto de los Reeves– bueno de pronto ese día no quise, literalmente hablar con ella, pero esta vez sí, además lo que sea que hablemos quedara entre los dos, mi _tío _marco y sus hermanos, no tienen porque enterarse.

– ¡Tu no serias capaz de decirle algo a ellos! –gritaron tanto Daniela como Dylan ante la mención de los tres líderes de los Vulturi.

–Reeves, no digas tonterías, ella ni siquiera tiene contacto con _sus tíos_, deja de insinuar cosas que Heidi no va hacer… –dijo Edward, mientras se acercaba a Heidi.

–Claro Cullen defiéndela, son tal para cual.

–Para ti mejor eso ¿no Reeves? –grito Emmett desde su silla.

–Heidi vámonos, no me apetece estar en un lugar cerrado, con este.

–Claro Edward, salgamos, ya tuve mucho de ellos por hoy…

Todos en la cafetería escucharon las distintas discusiones, entre los nuevos y los Reeves, aunque algunos lo que más querían era ver una secuela de la pelea del día anterior, la cual no se dio, por que los implicados en la pelea tenían fuertes advertencias para no pelear, por el respectivo líder del clan al cual pertenecían.

Después del la hora del almuerzo los pensamientos que más rondaban en las cabezas de los estudiantes eran:

_Al parecer los Cullen no se llevan bien con las Denali, eso es bueno, por lo menos ellas no estarán detrás de ellos, y así me les pueda acercar a esas hermosas chicas._

_Al parecer el chico lindo de los Cullen tiene algo con una de las nuevas._

_Los Reeves ya conocían a la chica que al parecer anda con Cullen, ¿será por eso que no se llevan bien? Si es así eso no le haría bueno a Bella._

_Sera que la nueva, la tal Heidi es ex-novia de Dylan, porque si es así, Bella por fin tendrá competencia, la chica es verdaderamente linda._

_Ahora más que nunca, creo que hay una gran conexión entre la familia Cullen y la Reeves, aunque la de la tal Heidi, no se debe quedar atrás._

Y muchos pensamientos mas, eso lo único que hizo fue un segundo día completamente insoportable, eso y que a pesar de ser el segundo día de clases, ya tenían montones de tareas, y algunas cosas, Heidi no las entendía, por el solo hecho de que ella no conocía eso, al no haber nunca asistido a una escuela.

Por lo menos para su buena suerte Edward le ofreció su ayuda y no dejo que ella se sintiera menos.

Aunque las Denali seguían sorprendidas por el repentino cambio de Alice y Rose hacia ellas, intentaron que se les notara lo menos posible, pues no querían demostrar que el hecho de que Alice y Rosalie las rechazaran les había afectado, la única que al parecer entendió la indirecta bastante confusa fue Kate, por lo que ella era la que mas disfrutaba ver las indirectas que le enviaban las integrantes del clan Cullen a sus hermanas, y como estas reaccionaban sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Hola!**

**lamento la demora, pero yo ya habia dicho que lo mejor era actualizar solo una de mis historia, y que una vez terminada, me dedicaria a la otra.**

**Razon por la cual puse una encuesta pero a estado un poco pareja, les pido que voten, y asi actualizare mas seguido...**

**Con respecto a la historia, en el proximo cap, volvera a la accion Bella, y revolcara la vida de nuestro vampiro favorito**

**Como me kedo el cap, la verdad son pasadas las doce, y tengo que madrugar, asi que perdonen los fallos de ortografia y/o gramatica, lo lei dos veces para acerciorarme de que nada faltara, pero algo se me pudo haber escapado.**

**otra cosita, tengo una historia participando en un contest se llama Un Amor Inmortal, ojala se den una pasadita por ella, y si les gusta en el momento en que se habran las votacione si creen que lo meresco me apoyen..**

**Ya esta nota se exedio demaciado!**

**Reviews?**

**Diana**


	16. El regreso de Bella

**Aclaración: La mayoria de los personajes no son mios, si no de S. Meyer.**

**Mios son los personajes que desconoscan y la loc historia.**

* * *

**El regreso de Bella**

**Narrador POV**

Las semanas fueron pasando, y Bella continúo con su recuperación, al cabo de tres semanas ella logro regresar a su casa y así, no tener que aguantar, estar encerrada en una habitación de hospital.

Los Reeves iban todos los días después de clases a verla, pues querían cubrir todo para que los Cullen no se acercaran a ella, aunque lo que más cuidaban es que Heidi, ni siquiera se acercara en un radio de 500 metros de la casa de Bella.

Intentaban estar todo el tiempo, pero se tenían que alejar cuando Jacob o algún chico de la manada querían saber de ella, pues el accidente de Bella se conoció hasta en la reserva.

Aunque los Reeves intentaban estar todo el tiempo con Bella, había ocasiones en las que no podían, momento que aprovechaba la pequeña Cullen, Alice, para hacerle una visita. Ellas pronto se convirtieron en grandes amigas, una amistad que era encubierta, a escondidas, pues a Alice no le convenía que ninguno de los Clanes que vivía en su casa se enterara, y más al saber que Edward tenia, o tendría sentimientos encontrados con Bella, y por su lado esta, escondía su amistad con Alice de los Reeves, pues muy bien sabia que ellos no se llevaban con la _familia _de Alice.

Aunque ambas hacían un buen trabajo encubriendo su amistad, hubo quien la descubrió, de momento no dijo nada, pues lo podía utilizar para algo más adelante.

En poco tiempo ellas se hicieron grandes amigas, hasta el punto que Alice, llego hacer planes para cuando Bella estuviera completamente recuperada.

Por otro lado los Reeves intentaban descubrir cuál era el papel que tenia Heidi en Forks, sabían que no había dicho nada de Bella a los Vulturi, sabían que vivía con los Cullen, y sabían que Edward quería algo con ella, pero hasta el momento el no parecía tener nada con ella. Para ellos era demasiado raro que de un momento para otro la cazadora de los Vulturi, no consumiera sangre humana, que de un momento para otro se uniera a un clan y más importante ellos no creían para nada el cuento de que no pertenecía a los Vulturi.

Sabían que tramaba algo pues en el instituto cuando se encontraban, y ella no tenía la compañía de ninguno de los Cullen, le hacía comentarios muy extraños, aparte de que las miradas que ella les dedicaba eran casi de burla, como si ella supiera algo que ellos desconocían, y eso los descolocaba por completo.

Por su lado Heidi reiteraba que no había hecho nada mejor que escoger cambiar de dieta y unirse a un nuevo clan, definitivamente su vida había mejorado desde eso, ya no se sentía abrumada como se llego a sentir cuando vivió en el castillo, y aunque no a todos les agradara que ella estuviera en Forks, se pasaba todo el tiempo, divertida, viendo sufrir de cierto modo a todos aquellos que no la querían, en ese lugar.

En cierto modo se divertía y demasiado, aliándose con Kate y Emmett, para hacerle bromas a las pesadas de Irina y Tanya, nunca pensó que pudiera aliarse con alguien en esa casa, para hacerle bromas a otro vampiro.

Cuando no tenía que estudiar, pasar una tarde con alguno de ellos dos, era lo mejor que podía hacer, Alice tenia cosas que hacer, y aunque era indiferente a que ella estuviera ahí, en ocasiones le daba la impresión de que sabía mucho más de lo admitía, era como si supiera que algo pasaría – y ella estaba bastante implicada–, y no le conviniera que eso sucediera.

Por otro lado le gustaba mucho que Edward fuera su tutor, ella bien sabía que aunque los vampiros tuvieran muy buena memoria, para cosas que ella nunca le había importado, incluso su mente vampírica se cerraba, pero por lo menos para eso estaba Edward, para ayudarla cuando lo necesitara. A ella siempre le llamo la atención Edward, pero muy bien sabia que él nunca se fijaría en alguien, con su pasado, le gustaría que ahora que había cambiado el se fijara en ella, pero al parecer eso no iba hacer así, aunque en ocasiones pareciera como si él quisiera tener algo con ella otras veces eso era muy distante, por lo que todos eso pensamientos se los dejaba para ella, no fuera que Edward los escuchara y ya ni como amigos pudiera estar.

–Edward no puedes hacer eso esta noche, ¿si te has esperado este tiempo por qué no esperas un poco más? –Grito Alice apenas Edward cruzo la puerta de la casa, haciendo que todos los vampiros presentes, prestaran atención a lo ella decía.

–Alice es una decisión que tome hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué simplemente no la respetas? –fue lo único que Edward le contesto

–Porque no siempre he estado de acuerdo con eso –era la respuesta de ella–, además te puedes esperar otro par de semanas… –seguía insistiendo, aunque todavía ninguno de los vampiros, entendían de que hablaban

–Alice, no. Decidí que era hoy le guste a quien le guste en esta casa, además, sacando a las Denali, a ti, es a la única que le incomoda mi decisión, incluso Rosalie la acepto – con eso ya tenían idea de que hablaba, bueno casi todos, Heidi, que desde su habitación escuchaba la discusión todavía no entendía de que hablaban.

–Es que Rosalie, no sabe lo que yo sé –insistió Alice

– ¿Y qué es lo que sabes? –Le pregunto Edward

–Ehhh, es algo sin importancia Edward.

– ¿Entonces por qué tanta insistencia?

–Vale, me rindo, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí, es tu existencia, has con ella lo que tú quieras –al fin término diciendo Alice.

Todos los vampiros de la casa Cullen, exceptuando a Heidi, sabían que la decisión que Edward había tomado hace más de un mes, por fin saldría a la luz pública por decirlo de alguna manera, ya todos sabrían, e incluso se callarían rumores de pasillo en el instituto.

Alice no estaba contenta con que Edward se le _declarara_ justamente ese día a Heidi, pues el lunes siguiente, Bella regresaría al instituto, y ella sabía que eso podría remover ciertas cosas en Edward, pero con el siendo pareja de Heidi todo sería mucho más difícil.

La decisión de Edward estaba tomada, por lo que esa noche invito a Heidi a dar un paseo, al cual ella encantada acepto.

Fueron al Olympic National Park, pues de noche y desde Port Angeles, la vista era simplemente asombrosa.

Para Heidi, estar a solas con Edward sin tener de por medio tareas y trabajo era una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar desde que dejo el castillo.

Esa noche cazaron y se divirtieron como dos adolescentes, para rematar la noche, con una proposición por parte de Edward, él por fin le pidió a Heidi que fuera su pareja, a lo que ella, más que gustosa acepto.

Alice, monitoreaba el futuro constantemente solo para ver que lo que Edward había decidido meses atrás, era lo que estaba llevando a cabo y eso solo la molestaba mas, a lo que Jasper era, el que la tenía que tranquilizar de alguna forma.

La nueva parejita no se apareció por la casa Cullen hasta el lunes en la mañana, cuando tenían que ir al instituto, y todo para afrontar los nuevos comentarios acerca de ellos, cuando los de su llegada recién eran aplacados.

**Bella POV**

Por fin, hoy después de casi dos mese podía regresar al instituto, no estudiar a un adolecente le agrada pero cuando puedes salir y en esta ocasión eso no lo podía hacer, aunque mis amigos y mi novio me visitaban constantemente, yo quería que mi encierro obligatorio por fin terminara.

Y hoy gracias a Dios y todos los santos, ese día había llegado.

Me levante como todas las mañanas –antes de mi accidente–, me arregle, desayune, en fin hice toda mi rutina, me dirigí a mi carro, para encaminarme al instituto.

Cuando llegue todo fue como lo esperaba, todas las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a mí, como era de esperarse, pues hoy por fin se reintegraba a clases, la hija del jefe Swan, tras haber tenido un aparatoso accidente el primer día de clases.

–Bella, que bueno verte, otra vez en el instituto, ya hasta falta hacías –me dijo la hipócrita de Stanley

–Si, por fortuna ya estoy mucho mejor, y pude regresar pronto al instituto –le conteste con voz monótona

–Sí, ¿y te digo algo Bella?

–Anda di. –le conteste para ver si se callaba de una buena vez.

–Enserio que muchas, de las que somos tus amigas esperábamos que regresaras pronto, pues al parecer hay una ex novia de Dylan en el instituto, y yo que tu le pondría más cuidado –dijo Stanley con ganas de meter cizaña a mi relación con Dylan eso era más que evidente.

–Una ex de Dylan, que raro, y según tu ¿quién es su ex? –le pregunte en tono despreocupado, pues al saber la verdadera naturaleza de Dylan sabía que era casi imposible que me encontrara con una ex de él.

–Pues es una nueva chica, y se llama Heidi Vulturi –dijo muy segura de sus palabras y al escuchar el nombre, creo que todo color huyo de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Heidi? ¿Estás segura de que la nueva y la que según tu es su ex-novia se llama Heidi Vulturi? –le pregunte nuevamente intentado que no notara el temblor de mi voz.

–Si Bella, y al parecer la conoces ¿no es así? –pregunto interesada pues había reunido información que estoy segura manejaría a su antojo.

–Aja –le dije sin pensar muy bien en mis palabras–. Me tengo que ir, Daniela me ha de estar esperando, adiós Jessica, y gracias por el dato –me despedí de ella rápidamente.

–De nada Bella, para que somos las amigas.

No podía ser, Heidi no podía estar en Forks, su nombre siempre iba a estar grabado en mi memoria desde aquella noche, y si a eso le sumábamos su apellido, no había de otra, era ella, era la misma vampiresa que en algún momento quiso beber mi sangre.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el interior del edificio principal donde se encontraban los casilleros, y una vez deje mis cosas en el mío, me dirigí a buscar a Daniela, ella tenía explicaciones que darme, ella y su hermano, porque no por el hecho de que no estaba viniendo a estudiar, ellos me iban a esconder información prácticamente tan importante como era la estancia de un Vulturi en Forks.

Cuando la vislumbre me acerque lo más rápido que pude, y sorprendentemente la tome por sorpresa pues pude cerrar de un solo golpe su casillero sin que ella se diera cuenta de que fui yo, sino hasta que levanto la vista y se topo con mi para nada amable mirada, ya que todo rastro de emoción que tenia por haber regresado al instituto, se había borrado por el dato que me había proporcionado Stanley.

– ¡¿PUEDO SABER POR QUE DEMONIOS SOY LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARCE QUE HEIDI SE ENCUENTRE EN FORKS, DANIELA? –le grite con rabia contenida, sin importarme que alguien me pudiera escuchar, ellos no me debieron esconder esa información.

–Ehhh. Bella ¿Quién te dijo eso? –dijo al parecer asombrada de que yo lo supiera.

– ¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESO! ¡¿TE SIRVE QUE TODO EL MUNDO COMENTA POR LOS PASILLOS QUE LA EX NOVIA DE DYLAN REEVES INGRESO ESTE AÑO AL INSTITUTO?

–Bella no sé por qué dicen eso, Heidi no está acá.

– ¡¿SEGURA? –le volví a preguntar sin mermar mi tono de voz.

–Ehhh, si, y Bella cálmate que no te hace para nada bien, dar este tipo de espectáculo.

– ¡NO ME IMPORTA, Y AUNQUE DIGAS QUE NO, SE QUE HEIDI ESTA AQUÍ, Y QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ NO ME HABIAN DICHO! –yo seguía empeñada en creer en lo que Stanley me había dicho, pues lo dijo con completa seguridad, y si ella lo piensa así, más de uno en el instituto también.

–Si Daniela, ¿por qué no le habías dicho a Bella que Heidi esta en el instituto? Yo creo que ella es de las primeras personas que se debió de haber enterado…. –dijo una hermosa voz y al darme vuelta vi, que la dueña era igual de hermosa, era una rubia espectacular, que haría que hasta la persona con mas autoestima se sintiera insignificante a su lado, lo que quería decir que era otra vampiro, y por el color de sus ojos y las sobras bajo estas me pude dar cuenta que así era.

– ¿Por qué no te callas Hale? –le dijo con rabia Daniela.

–Porque no se me da la gana… –fue la única respuesta de la rubia que estaba parada a pocos metros de nosotras– ¿Ah… Bella es que te llamas? –Me preguntó y yo solo asentí– Heidi esta por ahí, pero tranquila, ella está con su nuevo novio, así que por Dylan no te preocupes, tal vez la veas de nuevo en el almuerzo. –me dijo con un tono inocente que se me hacía muy falso, yo creo que era para molestar a Daniela.

– ¿Entonces es cierto? –casi susurre, para mí, olvidándome que ella me podía escuchar claramente.

– ¿Qué Heidi vive en Forks y viene al instituto? si, es completamente cierto y te lo digo como información de primera mano, adiós, chicas –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del que supuse era su casillero dar media vuelta y alejarse de nosotros con su grácil forma de caminar.

Yo solo la vi alejarse mientras mi mirada se nublaba por una capa roja, producto de la rabia que en ese momento estaba conteniendo.

–Hola Bella, amor, que bueno que ya estás aquí en el instituto –dijo de pronto Dylan y escucharlo decirme así como si nada, olvidándose de haberme dicho que Heidi se encontraba en Forks solo me enfureció.

– ¡BELLA NADA DYLAN, ERES UN IDIOTA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS ESCONDIDO QUE ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ! –le grite cuando pude pronunciar una frase coherente.

Para mi buena suerte en ese momento sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y me fui rápidamente de ahí.

– ¿Bella de que hablas? –Escuche que me preguntaba, pero seguí mi camino– Bella…–me siguió llamando pero en ningún momento me dirigí a él.

A estas altura no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás estudiantes del instituto, solo una cosa estaba claro Bella Swan había regresado y muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

* * *

**Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, incluso iba a subir antes pero por ciertos problemas no habia podido...**

**Lo siento si esperaban que el encuentro entre Edward y Bella apareciera en este cap, pero cuando lo escribi no salio como esperaba, pero ahora si prometido que para el proximo...**

**Si puedo subo antes de que se acabe la semana, solo por que estamos en el mes en el que se cumple un año de este fic, y le agradesco a todas aquella que me han seguido desde el principio, y a las que aguantan que demore tanto en actualizar gracias por la pasiencia que me tienen, en este momento no tengo mucho tiempo y solo me acuerdo de _Karin Cullen_, que me deja su huella al subir cada cap, _Suiza-love _y ultimamente a _Angie Cullen Hale_, lamento si no nombre a nadie mas, pero es q solo de esas me acuerdo en este momento y tambien gracias a las que leen este fic en silencio...**

**Reviews?**


	17. El Reencuentro

**Aclaración: la mayoria de los personajes no me perteneces, son de S. Meyer...**

**mio son los Reeves... y la loca historia que son productos de mi extraña imaginación...**

* * *

**El Reencuentro**

**Bella POV**

No podía creer que me hubiera peleado con Dylan y por culpa de ella. Mi humor del día paso de ser feliz, a ser totalmente sombrío, adema no solo estaba enojada con Dylan también lo estaba con Daniela, y lamentablemente después de ellos no tenia mas amigos –bueno Alice también lo era, solo que nadie se podía enterar–, por lo que técnicamente no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ya mucha gente me decía que por andar con ellos, no tenia mas amistades y yo los ignoraba olímpicamente, que rabia, era saber que todos tenían razón a pesar de ser una de las personas más populares de todo el instituto, no me relacionaba más que con mi novio y con mi cuñada, ¿se puede tener tan poca vida social? Al parecer si, y yo era muestra de ello.

Pero en fin me sentía como si hoy fuera mi primer día de clases, que jarto todos estaban ya acostumbrados a una rutina y yo a mediados de noviembre apenas la iba a comenzar.

Así que sin más reparos y regañándome mentalmente me dirigí a mi primera clase del día, literatura, solo esperaba que ya se le bajara lo huraña a esa profesora, todavía no entiendo que le hice para que yo le caiga tan mal.

Cuando ingrese al aula de literatura, los pocos estudiantes que habían me miraron sorprendidos –como no, si era la segunda vez que entraba en dos meses de clases–, pero igual decidí ignorarlos y fijarme si mi compañera ya había llegado y no era así, por lo que saque mi cuaderno y me dedique a garabatear en espera o de Alice o de la profesara la que llegara primero.

Alice llego junto a la profesora, pero por encima se notaba su mal humor, por lo que decidí esperar a que se calmara un poco, tal vez se había peleado con su hermano, ella me había comentado que las peleas con el últimamente habían sido muy constantes.

No pude hablar con ella en toda la clase pues la profesora no paro ni de hablar ni de quitarme la mirada de encima, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que escucharla hablar, por suerte de uno de mis libros favoritos Cumbres Borrascosas, por lo menos eso hizo la clase más amena, en cuanto esta acabo detuve a Alice pues quería hablar con ella.

–Oye, Alice ¿Te encuentras bien?

–No, Edward es un idiota, y su novia tan bien, me tienen con un humor de perros desde el sábado… –se quejo cual niña chiquita…

–Alice, no les pongas cuidado, además si tu hermano la quiere ¿no es mejor que él sea feliz, así su novia no sea de tu agrado? –le cuestione.

–Ese es el punto Bella, él esta cegado, su felicidad no está con ella, esta con otra, estoy segura…

–Alice, parte de todo ser, y me refiero a cualquier tipo, ya sea vampiro, humano o incluso licántropo– dije esto último susurrando por si alguien nos estaba escuchando–, no importa su naturaleza, ni cuantos años tenga, solo hay una cosa que creo firmemente tenemos en común, y es que podemos errar, y así aprender de nuestros errores, no importa cuáles sean, lo importante es que a final de cuentas, vamos aprender de lo que hicimos mal, y tendremos tiempo para arrepentirnos y para reparar nuestro errores, unos tendrán más tiempo que otros, si, pero seguirá teniendo el mismo cometido, así los tuyos parezcan perfectos, son incluso igual de imperfectos que los míos, también comenten errores y debemos dejar que sea así, porque si no ¿cuál sería el motivo de nuestra existencia? Una llena de cosas, que se suponen que deben ser así, no lo creo, déjalo Alice, déjalo errar, está en todo su derecho.

–Bella lo que dices, puede ser muy cierto, pero yo sé que él se va arrepentir, claro que ya es muy tarde –dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito.

–Alice déjalo, el tiene tu misma edad ¿no es así? –pregunte de ese modo, pues estaba empeñada en que algún chico del instituto nos escuchara, pues verme hablando con ella, debía ser una noticia que daría de que hablar, y si sabían de que aun mas, por lo que debía cuidar mis palabras.

–Si…

–Bien… ¿Siempre has hecho las cosas perfectas? O… ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que no debió de hacerse de esa forma? –pregunte para tantear el terreno.

–Pues… hubo una vez que hice algo que no debió hacerse de ese modo…

– ¿Y cómo salió?

–Pues nada bien, bueno en parte –admitió, que era prácticamente lo que yo quería.

– ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

–A pesar de todo no… –volvió admitir, lo que me hizo sonreír.

–Lo vez, alguna vez actuaste como no debía ser, pero en el fondo salió bien, si tú dices que la novia de tu hermano no es la indicada, que es otra, debe ser que es necesario que tu hermano este con la actual, para saber más adelante reconocer a la chica de sus sueños.

– ¿Estas de broma cierto Bella? –me pregunto como si no creyera en lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Ehhh… no, digo la verdad, déjalo ser feliz por el momento, no se lo arruines ¿Si?, así más adelante el se dará cuenta que tú tenias razón y te podrás jactar de decirle: Te lo dije. Y él no podrá negarte eso. –decidí tomar otro rumbo, que sabia ella iba aceptar.

–Viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón Bella, que bueno que hable contigo, mi humor mejoro demasiado, como vampira tendrás un don excepcional, te lo aseguro.

–Ehhh. Gracias. –le dije no muy convencida, y aunque mi transformación se supone es todo un hecho, el estar de pelea con Dylan no pone las cosas muy fáciles.

–De nada, adiós, Bella me coge la tarde para mi próxima clase –se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

–Tienes razón a mi igual –le dije antes de irme en busca de mi siguiente aula.

El hecho de que yo haya faltado tanto tiempo al instituto, no altero para nada la rutina de los que trabajaban allí, me lo demostró la señora Evans, mi profesora de literatura, que al parecer sigue guardando rencor hacia mí, y el señor Jefferson que como cosa extraña llego tarde a clase, lo bueno de eso es que a pesar de que me quede con Alice más de lo debido, no llegaba tarde a clase y la hora era mucho más corta y soportable.

Historia como siempre, paso lenta y aburrida, al sonar el timbre recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casillero a dejar el libro de historia que ya no lo necesitaría –o por lo menos para el día de hoy–, y por ahí derecho recogí el libro de cálculo –mi terror personal todo lo que tuviera números–, después de eso me encamine al aula donde se dicta tan terrible materia, rezando por que terminara pronto.

Para mi sorpresa cálculo paso mucho más rápido, ha como lo hubiera esperado, en parte ayudo que me estuve revolviendo los sesos, por descubrir que hacia Heidi en el instituto, por qué demonios no había dicho que seguía viva, y por qué diablos todavía no me la había encontrado siendo el instituto Forks, tan pequeño.

Con ese mismo hilo de pensamientos me encamine a español, el profesor me caía realmente bien, por lo que cuando inicio la clase, decidí ponerle atención y pensar en Heidi, más adelante, la hora paso normal, una que otra mirada por parte de mis compañeros, y entre ellos pude distinguir a alguno de los que me vio discutir con Dylan en la mañana por lo que no le puse gran cuidado.

–Bella, que bueno que te encuentras bien, quede muy preocupada por ti, después del accidente, que tuviste el primer día de clases, y aunque quise ir a visitarte, temí… digo no quise encontrarme con tu novio, de pronto interrumpía algo y al él no le hiciera eso mucha gracia –me dijo Ángela Webber en cuanto la clase se acaba, dando inicio al almuerzo.

–Ángela, gracias por preocuparte por mí, eso es muy amable de tu parte, y en cuanto a no ir a mi casa, tranquila, igual no me parece que no fueras a mi casa solo por el hecho de encontrarme con Dylan, en el fondo no es mala persona –está bien que me pelee, con él en la mañana pero el miedo de que ella le tenía a Dylan era prácticamente irracional.

–Mmm, igual no importa…

–Ángela que te parece si nos sentamos juntas, así hablamos un poco, ya que no lo hemos hecho en estos dos meses –le sugerí, uno para que no se sintiera mal, y dos por que al haberme peleado con Dylan y Daniela, me quedaba prácticamente sin con quien sentarme.

–Seguro, pero yo ahora me siento con una de las alumna nuevas –al decir eso roge en mi interior que no fuera con Heidi –, se llama Kate y es una buena chica ¿no te importa verdad?

–Claro que no… –le dije, y en parte aliviada por qué no fuera esa vampiresa que me tenía con los nervios de punta.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería nos encontramos con Kate, una chica realmente hermosa, de cabellos y ojos dorados, de tez pálida y con una suaves ojeras, a la primera mirada me di cuenta de lo que era, pero no hice comentario al respecto.

– ¿Así qué tu eres la famosa Bella Swan? –fue lo primero que me dijo Kate después de que Ángela nos presentara.

–Pues lo de famosa no entiendo por qué, pero si soy Bella Swan.

–Es un placer conocerte –me dijo Kate con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería pude escuchar esa voz, que tanto me atormento cuando la conocí, y que ahora se encontraba nuevamente en Forks, lo que más llamo mi atención, es que al parecer estaba diciéndole algo a Dylan, cosa que no me gusto para nada.

– ¿Así que te peleaste con tu noviecita Dylan? O… ¿Fue ella la que se peleo contigo? –dijo la voz de soprano perteneciente a Heidi.

–Heidi ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? –la mando a callar Daniela.

–Daniela no hablo contigo, hablo con tu hermano. –dijo Heidi indiferente al mandato de Daniela.

–Tú eres la única culpable de que Bella se enojara conmigo –respondió Dylan al antiguo comentario de Heidi.

– ¿Yo? –dijo ella sonando bastante inocente.

–Si tú– Le replico Dylan acusándola–, Si no hubieras aparecido, ella no se habría disgustado esta mañana con nosotros.

–Hay por favor Dylan, yo no tengo nada que ver con las peleas entre ustedes, ni siquiera me he acercado a ella, así como tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

Eso definitivamente me descolo, ¿Dylan enserió le dijo que no se me acercara?

–Y más te vale que así sea –le dijo mordaz

– ¿Es una amenaza? porque si es así déjame decirte que yo no te tengo miedo.

– ¿Por qué ahora estas con Edward te sientes muy segura no? –le dijo Daniela y al escuchar ese nombre, supe que ella era la nueva novia del hermano de Alice, novia que ella no quería para él.

–Para nada Daniela, no necesito de un hombre para sentirme segura, yo simplemente no les tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes –dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

–Ha se me olvidaba que tú te refugias tras _tus tíos_ –fue el turno de habar para Dylan, y definitivamente ese comentario me hizo estremecer, pues sabía muy bien quienes eran los _tíos_ de Heidi.

–Yo no me refugio tras ellos, no les necesito para nada –les respondió Heidi en un tono muy mordaz

–A mí eso no me importa, solo te digo que si no te quieres meter en un gran problema, no te acerques a Bella ¿me entendiste? O te atendrás a las consecuencias –la volvió amenazara Dylan.

Ella iba a contestarle, pero yo me le adelante haciendo que la gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos me abriese paso, de inmediato.

– ¡¿Y puedo saber por qué demonios no quieres que Heidi se me acerque Dylan? –fuel lo único que le dije, aunque yo tampoco quería que ella se me acercara

–Ehhh Bella… yo…

–No tartamudees tanto Dylan… –fue lo que respondió Heidi, tras ver que llegaba, además me miro de una forma muy extraña y con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar–. Me alegra verte de nuevo Bella y en mejores circunstancias que la vez anterior

–Ehhh… si, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo, digamos que todavía está muy fresco en mi memoria la forma en la que nos encontramos la última vez –fue lo que salió de mi boca, sin importar si los demás estudiantes nos escuchaban y sacaban sus propias conclusiones.

–Tienes razón Bella, las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, y mis palabras hacia ti, definitivamente no fueron las adecuadas, ni las mías ni las de _mis primos,_ ni las de _mis tíos._ Pero te pido perdón Bella, aunque no por ellos, si por mí, he cambiado, no soy la misma, aunque sea duro de creer, después de aquella visita, cuando regrese a Italia muchas cosas cambiaron, se que tu relación con Dylan nunca fue la misma, que pasaste tres meses realmente duros, pero quiero me perdones por eso, por todo lo que te dije, es más, mírame a los ojos y sabrás que lo alguna vez dije ya no tiene valides, entiendo tu reacción al saber que estaba en Forks, pero créeme que no es para dañarte, si alguna vez me interese en Dylan como lo dicen en los pasillos fue hace mucho, quiero a Edward y no lo cambiaria, además de que contigo, aspiro a tener aunque sea una amistad, olvidándonos de todo lo que pasa entre las dos en un pasado… ¿Qué dices Bella? –me dijo con mucha seguridad y con un tono en su voz que se me hacia realmente verdadero, que sus palabras eran de verdad que no habían mentiras tras ellas.

–Me acuerdo de esa noche muy bien, aunque tengo lagunas, que para tu fortuna, son las que te involucran Heidi, pero es difícil, porque te vi por primera y última vez la noche en la que mi relación con Dylan cambio completamente. No te alcanzas a imaginar el daño que sentí cuando Dylan se fue, sin darme mayor explicación, y dudo mucho que tú lo hayas sentido…

–Claro que lo ha sentido cada vez que un chico la rechaza ¿o no es así Heidi? –interrumpió mi respuesta Daniela, en un momento para nada oportuno para su comentario.

–Cállate Daniela, esta conversación es entre Bella y yo, tú –dijo señalándola– para nada estas convidada.

–Heidi, es muy duro para mi, decirte que de un momento a otro voy a tener una amistad contigo, pero tienes razón, al mirarte a los ojos me puedo dar cuenta, no solo yo, si no cualquiera que te hubiera conocido antes, que has cambiado y para bien, te perdono si él lo que quieres, pero no te prometo mi amistad, eso es todavía muy duro para mí.

–Por el momento Bella, es todo lo que me importa –y sin decir más me abrazo dejando totalmente paralizada – Grazie Bella. È tutto ciò che per il tempo necessario per ascoltare. Me tengo que ir me esperan –dicho eso dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

–Anda vete con Cullen que es igual a ti –Le dijo Dylan antes de que abandonara completamente la cafetería.

–Perché non stai zitto per una volta e Dylan? –le contesto con rabia en la voz, pero sin mirar atras.

–Bella… –intento hablar Dylan con migo pero yo para nada quería conversar con él en este momento.

–Cállate Dylan no quiero hablar contigo.

– ¡Perdonas a Heidi, y a mí no! –me reprocho.

–Si, por que ella no me oculto lo que tú sí –fue todo lo que le conteste– ¿Dónde nos sentamos Ángela? –le dije a mi compañera ignorando a mi novio.

–Ehhh, por aquí –me dijo señalando una mesa al fondo de la cafetería– ¿vienes Kate?

–Claro…. –dijo muy animada mientras nos seguía, ante la atenta mirada de todos– ¿Que miran? El espectáculo se acabo –dijo con un tono de prepotencia que no le había escuchado si no a Daniela, e inmediatamente todos volvieron a ocupar sus puestos.

El almuerzo paso muy agradable, me hice buena amiga de Kate, además de que ella me conto todo lo que había cambiado el instituto desde mi accidente desde otro punto de vista, me hablo de que la popularidad ahora no solo la tenían los Reeves, si no que las hermanas de ella, los Cullen y la misma Heidi, se habían ganado mucho respeto, los últimos por no dejarse pisotear de los Reeves, las Denali, simplemente por ser bellas.

Me conto que eso a ella no le interesaba de verdad, solo que se le hacía muy gracioso, de vez en cuando aprovechar del respeto que ellos irradiaban hacia los demás alumnos del instituto, como lo había hecho hacia unos momentos.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo me dirigí a mi primera clase de biología en el año, pues por obvias razones no la había tenido.

Ángela compartía conmigo esa asignatura así que ambas nos despedimos de Kate y nos dirigimos hacia el laboratorio, me comento que los grupos de trabajo ya estaban formados, y que por lo tanto me tocaba compartir clase con Dylan o con el chico guapo Cullen –según sus palabras–, no me dijo su nombre pero tampoco intente saberlo, aunque era obvio que me sentaría con él, pues con Dylan no me sentaría, todavía tenía mucha rabia con él, como para compartir laboratorio por el resto del año, ya después puedo cambiar de compañero si no me agrada o que se yo.

Nos demoramos más de lo normal, y cuando llegamos al laboratorio, ya todos estaban ahí, excepto Ángela y yo, por suerte el profesor aun no comenzaba clase, aunque ya había llegado, apenas me vio, me pregunto por mi estado de salud, diciendo que extrañaba a su mejor alumna y me pidió que tomara asiento.

Estoy segura que todos esperaban que me dirigiera a la fila del centro a la última mesa, que es donde en ese momento se sentaba Dylan, nadie espero que me dirigiera a la mesa de Cullen y me sentara ahí.

El estaba agachado leyendo algo, pero no espere que en cuanto me senté alzo la cabeza de repente y con sus ojos dorados, me atravesó completa, sentí como si él me conociera de antes, y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo, me termine de acercar a la mesa, y me senté una vez allí pude ver que de cerca era mucho más apuesto, incluso puedo decir que era el ser más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos, era increíblemente hermoso incluso para ser vampiro.

–Hola, soy Bella Swan ¿tú eres? –me presente en cuanto pude recobrar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Bella? –me pregunto extrañado.

–Ehhh… si, pues en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella– la expresión de su cara era completamente extraña así que le pregunte– ¿Por qué te extraña?

–Por nada –fue su única respuesta, pero era como si me escondiera algo no sé.

– ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–…– no recibí respuesta, después de eso se alejo lo más que pudo, de mi, era como si tuviera una pared por compañero.

La hora fue realmente tensa, y en cuanto sonó el timbre, de cambio de clase, él fue el primero en salir, como si le hubiese hecho algo, lo cual no había hecho eso me dejo completamente fuera de lugar…

–Hey Bella, que le hiciste a Cullen, nunca había salido tan deprisa de clase.

–No sé, Mike, lo más seguro es que se le hiciera tarde para encontrarse con su novia, o que se yo –le respondí haciéndome la desinteresada, para que no se notara que me había hecho daño su desplante

Una vez me quite a Newton de encima Dylan intento acercase nuevamente a mí, pero como lo hice antes me deshice de él tan rápido como pude, con la escusa de que llegaba tarde a gimnasia, como si eso en verdad me importara.

Gimnasia no pudo ser más aburrida, tuvimos clase teórica pues nos explicaban las reglas y bases del baloncesto, para alguien que le guste el deporte bienvenido sea, pero particularmente me gustaba otros deportes y no ese.

Al momento que termino clase me dirigí a mi camioneta de camino me encontré nuevamente con Ángela y Kate, charlamos un rato antes de que las hermanas de la ultima la llamaran, en realidad eran muy hermosas y juntas no se podía negar que irradiaban presencia por donde iban.

Me despedí de Ángela y me subí a mi carro no sin antes dar una mirada hacia donde se encontraban los Cullen, los cuales al parecer estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión.

Igual no me importaba, al llegar a mi casa me puse analizar todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy y para nada se acercaban a cómo iban hacer las cosas en mi primer día de clases –técnicamente hablando.

* * *

**Hola a todas volvi!**

**como les prometi actualizaria antes de que acabara semana y aki esta...**

**se que muchas esperaban que el encuentro entre Bella y Edward fuera distinto... pero tengan en cuenta que ella le recuerda a su novia humana...**

**por otro lado... tengan en cuenta q es la primera vez q actualizo dos veces en una semana la misma historia... meresco un review por eso?**

**espero que les guste y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda... pero con la reacción de Edward...**

**cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida y ojala voten en mi encuesta para saber que fic termino primero...**

**Solo me queda deciles que disfruten el nuevo cap...**

**Diana**


	18. Bella ¿O Bell?

**Aclaración: Los personajes que conoscan son de S. Meyer...**

**El Resto al igual que la trama me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Bella… o… ¿Bell?**

**Edward POV**

Después del fin de semana que pase con Heidi, en el cual le pedí que fuera mi pareja, sabía que lo que me esperaba cuando llegara a casa sería realmente agotador, técnicamente hablando, pues mi hermana no estaba muy feliz con que yo fuera pareja de Heidi, no es que se llevaran mal, pero según Alice, Heidi no era la persona indicada para mí, no sé a ciencia cierta por que decía aquellas cosas pero dejaba de prestarle mucha atención a eso, pues cada vez que salía con una duda, y quería ver qué era lo que ella se guardaba, bloqueaba sus pensamientos, recitando el alfabeto en ruso, o simplemente traduciendo –en su mente claro–, algún libro lo suficientemente grueso, a algún idioma oriental.

No me Equivoque, pues Alice, me dirigió la ley del hielo cuando llegue a la casa en la mañana, por lo que no le puse mayor cuidado y me fui a bañar y a cambiar.

Después espere a Heidi pues iríamos solos en mi volvo hasta la escuela, dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier chisme que inventaran de nosotros

– ¿Edward, que te parece, si nos alejamos tu y yo, en el almuerzo? –me dijo Heidi camino al instituto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues sencillo, no necesito tener el poder de Alice, para saber que Dylan me va a enviar algún comentario irónico, o satírico, en el almuerzo, por mi relación contigo –dijo muy convencida de sus palabras– _Además no me quiero arriesgar a exponerme frente a tantos humanos, y con tanta gente_– termino en su mente pues le avergonzaba tener que admitir en voz alta, que puede perder el control con facilidad a pesar de tener bastante autocontrol, siempre prefería no arriesgarse.

–Claro ¿qué te parce si nos encontramos en el lugar que te enseñe en el bosque, cerca de la escuela?

–Claro, allá llegare…

Después de ese corto intercambio de palabras en mi auto, decidimos bajarnos y enfrentar el nuevo recorrido de chismes que se armarían al vernos llegar a nosotros dos juntos, sin mis hermanos.

_Ese es Cullen con una de las nuevas, vaya que si tiene suerte._

_No puede ser… al parecer tiene novia…_

_Hay lo que me faltaba, a esa, encima del papacito de Edward, eso solo quiere decir que ya mis oportunidades sí que son mínimas._

_Con razón, ni cuidado me ponía, le gustan hermosas, como lo es ella._

_Hay lo que me faltaba que el último bombonaso de este instituto se metiera con ella._

_Como no haberlo sospechado antes, ella se interesaría en alguien de su altura…_

_Ya me esperaba esto, ella es realmente hermosa, y para qué negarlo Cullen tiene presencia, contra el no hay quien compita._

_Así que la estúpida de Heidi es novia oficial de Cullen… eso era de esperarse._ –ese obviamente venia de Daniela Reeves

_Hay maldición ahora es novia de él. Bueno mientras este alejada de Bella… _–y ese de Dylan Reeves

_Ahora con cuál de los dos chismes me iría mejor, con el del noviazgo de los nuevos, o con el que la nueva es ex de Reeves. Mmmm… Bella me agradecerá mejor el último, solo espero que llegue pronto… _–ese era de Jessica Stanley por lo que decidí bloquearlo

_Ja mas rumores de pasillos, no me caen mal, pero ojala con eso dejen en paz a Bella._

Y vuelve la tal Bella a la mente de los adolescentes de Forks, lo que más me tenia molesto es que cuando pensaban en ella, siempre en sus mentes había una imagen de Bell, mi Bell, esto me estaba atormentando demasiado, uno por que era la misma persona de noventa años atrás pero con ropa actual, dos, porque yo la había visto cuando tenía alrededor de treinta, tres porque cuando habían mención a ella era la misma solo que le ponían una A al final de su nombre original y cuatro, porque solo la había podido conocer y hacerme una idea de cómo era, por la mente de las demás personas, pues no la pude ver cuando se accidento, hace dos meses.

–Edward ¿cariño estas bien? estas como ausente –me pregunto Heidi con una ternura que nunca le había visto.

–Ehhh… si, solo me distraje con los pensamientos de los adolescentes del instituto…

–Mmm… ok, vamos, no nos vaya a coger la tarde para entrar a clases.

–Si vamos.

El resto de la mañana fue especialmente aburrido, las mismas clases, los mismos temas, que yo me sabía de memoria, un examen sorpresa, que lo podría resolver con los ojos cerrados. En fin todo monótono como siempre.

En el cuarto periodo salimos un poco antes por lo que me dirigí de inmediato al lugar en el que me encontraría con Heidi, no quería escuchar mas de los chismes de ese instituto, y menos si por lo menos el 50% va dirigido a mi relación con Heidi, y el resto está dividido entre la chica que se parece a Bell, y la ultima estupidez que hizo Reeves en el instituto, nada de lo relacionado con el me interesaba.

Heidi llego un poco tarde, y en su mente pude ver algo que realmente me descoloco, antes de que ella me dijera algo, me entere que ella también conocía a la tal Bella, y de hace mucho tiempo.

Para salir de dudas, le pregunte por que se había demorado, y ella me conto que fue porque tuvo su encontronazo como era de esperarse con Dylan, y que además le había pedido disculpas a una chica humana, por algunos comentarios que ella le hizo cuando pertenecía a los Vulturi, y en ese momento evoco imágenes de ella con Bella.

No quería que Heidi pensara cosas que no son, así que decidimos contarnos anécdotas de nuestras existencias, aunque ella hablo más, pues es mayor que yo.

Cuando calculamos que se estaba acabando la hora del almuerzo decidimos regresar al instituto. Una vez allí me dirigí a biología mi siguiente clase, aunque esta la compartía con Reeves, agradecía internamente el no tener compañero de laboratorio, pues no tenia que parecer tan humano.

–Que Cullen, se te hizo tarde con tu noviecita que casi no llegas a tiempo –me dijo Dylan apenas entre al salón, y no le di importancia en parte porque aunque el salón estaba casi lleno, el profesor no había llegado, no le iba a contestar, hasta que me acorde de lo que me dijo Heidi hoy, el se había peleado con la novia…

– ¿Celos Reeves? – le pregunte para picarlo mientras me dirigía a mi lugar de siempre

–Según tu ¿yo de que tengo celos? – me pregunto desde su lugar, bastante alejado del mío, y aunque no me cause mucha gracia dar el espectáculo que estábamos dando pues todos no estaban escuchando, ya sabía yo, que lo que le diría me beneficiaria a mi

–De que yo puedo hacer con mi novia, lo que tú no puedes hacer con la tuya – eso obviamente tenía un doble sentido, pues yo con Heidi puedo hacer cosas que el no, al tener una novia humana.

– ¿Como que cosas según tu?

–No se Reeves dímelo tu, igual, yo por lo menos tuve a mi novia conmigo, en el almuerzo, ¿haciendo qué?, no te interesa, pero por lo menos estuvo conmigo, no como la tuya que te dejo hablando _solo_ en más de una ocasión, como hoy en el almuerzo.

– ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Ni siquiera estuviste en el almuerzo.

–No que tú sepas. Pero es así ¿o no?

–…– sin repuesta por parte de él.

–Lo ves, así que por que en lugar de intentar meterte en mi vida privada ¿no te encargas de que la tuya lo sea? –le dije con suficiencia, y se escucho un abucheo para el por parte de los demás alumnos, yo me incline mirando hacia, el frente y para evitar los comentarios de _mis compañeros _me distraje leyendo el libro con el tema que veríamos hoy.

Después de un rato el profesor ingreso al aula, y según pude ver ya estábamos casi todos presentes, solo faltaba Ángela, y el profesor era consciente de ello pues la estaba esperando para comenzar la clase, yo seguí concentrado en mi lectura, cuando sentí que Ángela entraba y acompañada, por una chica, con un increíble aroma, parecido al de Bell, pero mucho más apetecible, por lo que me acorde, de que ese nuevo aroma era muy similar, o era el mismo que sentí el primer día de clase, cuando se accidento la hija del jefe de policía, intente mirar hacia donde se encontraba, pero después de un pequeño debate interno decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, si a eso le sumamos que inmediatamente los pensamientos de todos los presentes se dirigieron nuevamente a Bella, y con ellos imágenes de Bell, ya me sentía completamente confundido.

–Señorita Swan ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto el profesor, haciendo alusión al accidente que tuvo meses atrás

–Muy bien profesor Barner.

–Ya extrañaba a una de mis alumnas estrellas.

–Mmm, gracias profesor.

–Sea bienvenida a mi clase en este nuevo periodo escolar, y ojala se adápteme muy bien a él, escoja compañero de laboratorio, tiene entre Reeves y Cullen.

–Gracias profesor.

Esa fue la conversación entre ella y el profesor, todos, incluidos el profesor y Reeves, pensaron que Bella se sentaría con el ultimo, pero para sorpresa de todos, y eso me incluyo a mí, ella decidió sentarse a mi lado, por lo que cuando ella lo hizo levante mi cara del libro para fijar mi vista en ella, y corroborar si ella es tan exacta a Bell, como los demás la imaginan.

Al parecer se quedo impactada por qué no reacciono en algunos segundos, tiempo en el cual yo no despegue mi mirada de ella, y seguía con mi rápido monitoreo de su cara.

–Hola, soy Bella Swan ¿tú eres? –se presento al parecer en cuanto reacciono.

– ¿Bella? – le pregunte, aunque ya había escuchado lo suficiente de ella, y mas con el revuelo que causo en mi familia el primer día de instituto, todavía la miraba asombrado al encontrar tantos parecidos entre ella y Mi Bell.

–Ehhh… si, pues en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella– No sé a ciencia cierta que causo en mí que ella me tuviera prácticamente el mismo apodo, pues el nombre si es ligeramente distinto–. ¿Por qué te extraña? –me volvió a preguntar al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

–Por nada – fue lo único que le conteste, todavía sumida en mis antiguos pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–…– No le conteste preferí alejarme lo mas que pude de ella.

La clase no creo que fuese muy agradable para ella, pero si algo realmente me sorprendió era que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la única diferencia que hasta el momento le encontraba a ella, comparándola con Bell, porque si me acuerdo haber escuchado los pensamiento de ella, mientras que con Bella era como si no hubiese nadie a mi lado eso definitivamente me desconcertó.

Cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, me retire lo más rápido que pude del salón, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle sobre esto, ya que él es el único que conoce, mi antigua historia, ya que la ha tenido en secreto junto con migo, hasta de Esme.

Llegue más rápido de lo normal al hospital, e inmediatamente recorrí los pasillos para llegar a la pequeña oficina que tenia Carlisle allí, con lo primero que se topo mi vista fue con la pared blanca, en la que solo se encontraba un cuadro, en lugar de los diplomas, que normalmente adornan las paredes de las oficinas de los médicos. Para mi mala suerte aquel lugar estaba vacío, por lo que me toco esperar a que Carlisle llegara, en ese momento necesitaba y con gran urgencia el poder de Jasper, pues sentía que iba a explotar de lo nervioso que me sentía.

Me toco que espera cerca de una hora, antes de que mi padre llegara.

– ¿Edward qué haces aquí? –me pregunto alarmado.

–No sé qué hacer Carlisle.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–No entiendo nada, nunca me había encontrado con algo como eso, pensé que era una mala pasada que me estaba haciendo la mente de Newton, y la de Reeves, y hoy la de los demás estudiantes del instituto. Pero no fue así…

–Para Edward, cálmate, ¿De qué me estás hablando? Se concreto por favor –me pregunto y me pidió.

–Carlisle, no sé si es ella, Bell, pensé que era una mala pasada de la mente de los alumnos del instituto, como lo dije anteriormente, pero no es así Carlisle, la vi, estuvo sentada a mi lado, y aunque tiene un olor maravilloso, no es muy diferente al que le sentí a Bell, hace tanto años, además de que son iguales, obviamente comparando a la famosa Bella Swan, con los pocos recuerdos humanos que tengo de Bell, ya que con los recuerdo vampiros, hay diferencias, es solo notar la edad, con eso tenemos.

–Cálmate nuevamente Edward, que no entiendo, tu lo que me estás diciendo es que Isabella Swan, es exactamente a como tu recuerdas a Chrisbell McCollins, ¿es eso?

–Si Carlisle, no entiendo su parecido, sus nombres son distintos, sus apellidos también, pero sus sobre nombres, son casi idénticos, su físico, Carlisle, estoy seguro que donde la vieras te quedarías igual de perplejo a como me quede yo en cuanto la vi.

–Yo no digo, que las cosas no sean así, pero me gustaría verla con mis propios ojos, yo como vampiro si conocí a Bell, tal vez pueda encontrar diferencias, o como tú dices ver qué es exactamente a Bella.

–Carlisle te aseguro que es la misma, bueno físicamente.

–Entiendo, pero tenemos un problema para que yo la pueda conocer Edward, y darte una opinión diferente.

– ¿Y cuál es?

–A esa chica, Bella Swan, es protegida directa de los Reeves, y el trato que hicimos con ellos hace unos meses, fue no inmiscuirnos en nada que fuera de ellos, y aunque los humanos son libres y cada quien es dueño de su destino, el de esa jovencita, está pactado y entrecruzado con el de ellos, por lo tanto, nosotros no nos podemos meter con esa humana.

– ¿Carlisle hay algo que podamos hacer?

–En este momento yo no puedo hacer nada, la quiero conocer, pero no sabría como…

–Heidi… –dije de repente.

– ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? –me pregunto sorprendido.

–Heidi la conoce, y por lo que vi en un recuerdo de ella, hoy al almuerzo, Kate también –le comente, pues con ellas era más fácil que Carlisle pudiera conocer a Bella

–Ellas la podrían invitar a comer a la casa…

– ¿Pero cómo hacemos eso…? –le pregunte.

–No lo sé Edward, tratar con ellos y con humanos es cada vez más difícil…

Nos quedamos pensando en posibles formas de que Kate o Heidi invitaran a Bella a cenar, pero cada opción que teníamos era más improbable que la anterior, estaba por darme por vencido cuando el celular de Carlisle sonó.

– ¿Diga?

_Carlisle, necesito de tu ayuda y apoyo…_

– ¿Para qué Alice?

_Quiero invitar a alguien a cenar…_

– ¿Un humano? –pregunto dudoso.

_Si, y Rose, Tanya, Irina no me quieren apoyar, Esme y Kate dicen que hacen lo que tu digas, Heidi, dice que hace lo que Edward diga y Jasper me apoya, di tu que también me apoyas, y yo me encargo de convencer a Edward, así ganamos por mayoría. Di que si Carlisle. _–prácticamente le rogo.

– ¿Alice para… por qué quieres invitar a comer alguien, si nosotros no comemos?

_Hay es solo una mera formalidad, ella sabe que no comemos, lo que ella come._

–A que te refieres Alice, con que sabe que nosotros no nos alimentamos de comida humana…

_Claro que lo sabe, ha vivido al lado de vampiros durante mucho tiempo._

– ¿Cómo?

_Si Carlisle, estoy hablando de técnicamente invitar a cenar a Bella Swan._

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Alice invitando a comer a Bella, esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para que Carlisle la conociera, y aunque él no leyera la mente como yo, él sabía qué estaba pensando, y era exactamente lo mismo, esa era la oportunidad que necesitábamos para que él la conociera.

–Alice, cuáles son tus verdaderas razones, para invitar a Bella Swan a la casa.

_Quiero que la conozcas, y quiero demostrarle a los Reeves que Bella no les pertenece, y que ella tiene tanto poder de decidir, como cualquier humano._

–No entiendo…

_Ellos creen que Bella es de su propiedad y no es así, y yo les quiero demostrar que ella puede estar con quien se le plazca, y que no depende de ellos para nada… por eso la quiero invitar… Carlisle di que si…._

Ya me la imaginaba yo haciendo caras al otro lado de la línea.

–Sabes Alice, aunque no me terminan de convencer tus argumentos, pero en realidad tengo curiosidad de conocer a la famosa Bella Swan que tanto revuelo causo en la familia, en nuestros primeros días en Forks, así que por mí no hay problema.

_Enserio Carlisle… Wow eres lo mejor gracias, gracias y muchas gracias, ahora solo me falta convencer a Edward, y si mi visión de hace un par de horas no falla el está contigo ¿no es así?_

–Si estas en lo cierto.

_Bueno entonces pregúntale, ¿él que dice?_

Yo solo asentí.

–Dice que está de acuerdo Alice.

_Eso es genial, ya mismo llamo a Bella, cuando llegues del hospital ya estará aquí. Esto es genial._

–Solo una cosa Alice, no hoy –dijo Carlisle antes de que Alice le colgara.

_¿Por qué no?_

La verdad yo también, me sorprendí, de que Carlisle, le dijera que no hoy.

–Alice, escúchame, no quiero que esa invitación sea tan de sorpresa, y eso nos pueda suponer en un gran problema con los Reeves.

_Pero Carlisle, el que ella valla, y conociendo a Reeves, tendremos discusiones con ella, invitándola hoy, o invitándola cualquier otro día._

–Tu misma lo estás diciendo, Alice, esperemos, hoy tengo otras cosas en las que pensar y no quiero tener problemas con ellos, además sé que la chica Swan, apenas regreso hoy a clases, dejemos que se adapte nuevamente al instituto…

_Pero Carlisle…_

–Pero nada, Alice, si acepto que ella valla a la casa, te doy mi apoyo, pero no hoy, ni esta semana, dejémoslo para la después.

_No estoy muy contenta con tu respuesta, pero ni Edward, ni tú, se pueden, retractar, ya me dijeron que sí. Nos vemos en la casa. Adiós._

Y con eso colgó la llamada, definitivamente le debíamos mucho a Alice.

– ¿Por qué no hoy?

–No sé, creo que lo no es lo mejor, tu hoy saliste del instituto sin darle explicaciones a nadie, conoces a Jasper, y es mejor que no le demos opción para que te analice, si queremos que nuestro interés por ella siga siendo un secreto…

– Tienes razón –le dije y el solo asintió – ¿Tu qué crees que fue eso? ¿Por qué la insistencia de Alice, de invitar a Isabella Swan a la casa?

–La verdad no sé, lo único que puedo crees es que de pronto en una visión vio tus ganas de conocer a Bella Swan...

–Si, es lo más probable.

Me quede con Carlisle ultimando detalles por así decirlo, acerca de lo que podía pasar cuando el conociera a Bella Swan, y una posible teoría, si su parecido era tan exacto como yo pensaba.

Durante ese tiempo Heidi me llamo para cerciorarse de que yo si estaba de acuerdo con la visita de Bella a la casa, a lo cual le dije que sí, que Alice había dicho la verdad, y quedo más tranquila.

_¿Enserió crees que Bella sea una reencarnación de Bell?_ – me dijo Carlisle a través de su mente, cuando ya habíamos llegado a la casa, pues eso fue lo único que se nos había ocurrido para justificar, su gran parecido.

–No lo sé Carlisle, es lo único que se me ocurre hasta el momento.

_Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos, si es una reencarnación ya veremos, igual todavía no sabemos con exactitud hace cuanto se murió._

–Tienes razón.

Al llegar a la casa entre en mi habitación, seguido de Heidi, hicimos los deberes del instituto sin mucho esfuerzo, después nos dispusimos a escuchar música y pasar la tarde solo los dos, pues Alice, a pesar de que estaba feliz porque yo había aceptado que ella, invitara a Bella, todavía no me hablaba por no haberla escuchado y ser novio de Heidi.

Ese día fue relativamente normal. El resto de la semana me encargaba de estar ocupado entre clase y clase –aunque quería detallar todo lo posible a Isabella Swan, algo en mi me impedía estar cerca de ella–, por eso a la hora del almuerzo quedaba con Heidi en el bosque, además si estoy con Heidi se supone que no puedo pensar en nadie más, menos en una humana con la que escasamente he cruzado unas cuantas palabras, y mucho menos pensar en una humana que se supone yo he olvidado, y a la cual no he visto desde hace por lo menos 70 años, y con la que tuve una relación hace casi 100.

Al final yo no sabía si de verdad era bueno eso de descubrir, si Isabella Swan tiene algo que ver con Chrisbell McCollins, o por el contrario, lo dejaba pasar y seguía con mi existencia en paz, con mi relación con Heidi, sin los fantasmas de mi pasado.

–Bueno Edward, por los aromas que siento creo que ya están todos, vamos a conocer a la nueva amiga de tu hermana –me dijo Carlisle

Hoy nuevamente después del instituto, me dirigí al hospital, pues las dudas, de si debía o no dejar atrás mis pasados, me seguía atormentando, por lo que quería el concejo de él, y mientras estábamos hablando, Alice llamo a decir que espero durante 2 semanas para que Bella se acoplara al instituto, y por lo tanto, cuando llegáramos ella se iba a encontrar ahí.

_Todavía no creo que Carlisle haya aceptado que ella este en la casa, es una humana por Dios…_

Ese pensamiento venia de Irina, pues pensando que no era buena la idea de Alice.

_Como es posible que pueda estar en una casa repleta de vampiros y eso sea normal para ella _–Se repetía una y otra vez Tanya, pues no le encontraba mucha lógica, así ella conviviera con lo Reeves.

_No lo puedo creer Carlisle está loco, esa humana en esta casa, por favor. Es lógico que Alice lo maneja a su antojo, y que Edward también haya aceptado me tiene desconcertada, el me apoya con lo de cero humanos en nuestras vidas ¿ahora qué le pasa?_

Esa efectivamente era Rosalie, y los pensamientos en los de la casa no cambiaban mucho.

Jasper estaba feliz, porque Alice lo estaba al tener en la casa a su amiga.

Emmett se burlaba de ella, pues al parecer se sonrojaba fácilmente. Otra cosa que no me acuerdo muy bien de Bell.

Kate estaba sorprendida al saber que Alice también era amiga de Bella.

Esme, estaba contenta por conocer a la ya tan mencionada Bella Swan.

Y por lo que veía en la mente de Heidi, ella no estaba para nada sorprendida con esa reciente amistad, pero si con que Alice decidiera invitarla a la casa.

Cuando por fin entramos en la sala la mirada para nada contenta de tres vampiresas se dirigieron a nosotros.

–Rose, puedes callar tu griterío mental, me fastidia, yo no tengo la culpa de que Alice la haya invitado, no tengo la culpa de las peleas que ustedes han tenido con los Reeves, es más yo solo la conozco desde hace 2 semanas que fue cuando ella regreso, y te puedo asegurar que no hemos hablado mucho.

Le dije en cuanto pude cruzar mirada con ella, pues no me gustaban para nada sus reproches mentales.

–Carlisle, al fin llegas, quiero presentarte a una de mis mejores amigas, ella es Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella –Le dijo Alice a Carlisle en cuando lo vio, y traía consigo a Bella.

_No puede ser, a simple vista es prácticamente igual a Bell. Edward es verdad, tendría que acércame más a ella para analizarla más de cerca, pero son como dos gotas de agua._

– ¿Carlisle te pasa algo? Estas como ido –pregunto muy preocupada Esme.

–No es nada cariño. Mucho gusto Isabella, es un placer conocerte.

–El placer es mío doctor Cullen.

–Nada de doctor Cullen, puedes llamarme Carlisle.

–De acuerdo Carlisle.

Escuche que exhalaban fuertemente, como si estuvieran frustrados y molestos por esa conversación, he inmediatamente supe que era Rosalie.

–Rosalie, si estas tan incómoda ¿Por qué diablos no te vas?

–Porque no me pienso ir de MI casa, por ella.

–Entonces deja de comportarte así.

_Edward no estarás defendiendo a la humana porqué te gustó ¿o sí? Te recuerdo que tienes novia._

–Deja de decir estupideces Rosalie, si yo estoy con Heidi, es porque la quiero…

_Pero no la amas, como yo amo a Emmett, como Alice ama a Jasper, como Carlisle ama a Esme…_

–Algún día será

_Si no ha sucedido hasta ahora nunca sucederá._ – aunque aclaro, prefiero que tu novia sea Heidi, a que hubieras escogido a Tanya, ahora que lo pienso bien, haces mejor pareja con Heidi, que con Tanya, no sé cómo te lo sugerí alguna vez. Tanya, es una buena amiga, no cuadra dentro de esta familia.

–Rosalie.

–Digo la verdad Tanya.

–Alice por qué no vas a otro lugar con Bella, las conversaciones que están teniendo en este momento son muy… familiares, y no es por hacerte sentir mal Bella, pero es mejor que no las escuches.

– ¿No será mejor que me valla? –pregunto, al parecer sintiéndose incomoda, por el rumbo, que repentinamente tomo la conversación.

–Para nada Bella, además algo interesante pasara pronto, solo vamos a mi habitación y olvídate, de las peleas de ellos, en especial si Rosalie está en ellas, son sin importancia normalmente.

No entendí para nada ese comentario de Alice, hasta que vislumbre en la mente de Alice, una visión en la que todo el clan Reeves se dirigía hacia nuestra casa.

–Edward, sal de mi cabeza y no digas nada.

Suspire frustrado y todos me veían interrogante.

–Nada que entre todos no podamos resolver.

_Edward, tengo una clara visión de Bella, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a ver bien sus detalles, ¿puedes conseguir una foto de ella?_

– ¿Para qué?

_Para aclarar dudas, después de tu transformación y antes de que siquiera te acercaras a ella, tome una fotografía de ella, y fue una de las primeras a color, fue bastante difícil de conseguir, pero en ese entonces algo me dijo que algún día la necesitaría, y mira que si es verdad. _–me dijo, y le dedique una mirada de terror, de solo imaginarme que esa foto cayera en manos de algún miembro de la familia, que para nada me apetecía que se enteraran de esa parte de mi pasado. –_ Aunque como es de esperarse a esa foto solo tengo acceso yo_ –Me aclaro, al ver mi mirada–._ Si tú te puedes conseguir una foto de Bella, la podemos comparar minuciosamente, con las fotos que tengo de Bell McCollins, eso para nosotros sería un gran avance._

–Sí ¿pero cómo?

_No sé, si tu entras a su casa para conseguir una foto de ella, tu olor quedara allí y los Reeves lo pueden sentir, y eso nos metería en grandes problemas, y si tú la tomas con tu celular, corremos el riegos que te descubran, y tu recién comienzas tu relación con Heidi, lo cual tampoco es bueno para ti._

–Puedo saber de qué hablan ustedes dos, por que se que se traen algo entre manos, no es normal que Edward valla a hablar contigo Carlisle al hospital, y este mes ya ha ido en dos ocaiones, además que Edward te dice cosas sin sentido, eso es solo quiere decir que nos estamos enterando de la mitad de la conversación, y eso es frustrante –dijo enojada Rosalie, con Emmett detrás de ella mirándonos de una forma acusadora absurda, lo que quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

–No es nada importante Rosalie.

–Carlisle, no es por nada, pero Rosalie tiene la razón, has estado muy raro, desde el accidente de Bella, en el que estuvo involucrada Alice, parece que tuvieras un secreto muy grande con Edward, y se supone que en nuestra familia no hay secretos, ambos actúan raro, y no quiero pensar que pase algo malo, incluso que Isabella Swan esté involucrada –dijo muy seria Esme y nos dedico una larga mirada antes de continuar –Carlisle tu siempre has sido un apoyo para los chicos, los has sabido aconsejar, pero siempre he sentido, que tu conexión con Edward es más grande, no digo que sea malo, pero que ambos estén actuando tan raro, es extraño, nunca lo han hecho, o bueno si, solo una vez han actuado tan raro como ahora, y aunque nunca me entere que fue eso tan grave que sucedió sé que fue malo, por eso no me trae una agradable sensación de que ustedes se estén comportando de esta forma.

Ambos la mirábamos asombrados pues nunca pensamos que Esme se había dado cuenta de nuestra actitud, de hace un tiempo cuando me encontré con Bell, y casi la mato, además nunca vi nada fuera de lo común en la mente de Esme.

–Edward no me mires así, si no querían que me enterara yo lo respeto, siento que esto es de tu vida humana, y si no quieres que sea revelado, estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

– ¿Esme de que hablas? –pregunto obviamente frustrada Irina por no entender lo que pasaba.

Y por lo que podía leer en la mente de los demás, también estaban igual de confundidos.

–De cosas de la familia Cullen, la primera que hubo, así que no se sientan discriminados Rose, Emmett, solo son cosas que sucedieron mucho antes de que ustedes se unieran a nuestra familia.

Ellos aunque no muy convencidos aceptaron.

Después de un momento muy tenso, el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo, hasta que sentimos como varios vampiros se acercaban a nuestra casa.

Esperamos unos minutos y llamaron al timbre, Tanya fue la que abrió, Alice, veía escondida en el inicio de las escaleras, pues ella ya los esperaba. Aunque Tanya no sabía qué hacer, y aprovechando esta confusión Dylan y Daniela se abrieron paso, y al ver este gesto por decirlo de alguna manera, Walter y Allien, los siguieron.

Ningún miembro de mi familia sabía que era lo que pasaba, por qué ellos estaban allí. Hasta que Alice descendió de su escondite.

–Los estábamos esperando –fue todo lo que dijo.

–Veo que su clan es bastante grande –dijo Walter, después de dar una rápida mirada al la sala, en la que nos encontrábamos todos presentes, para ese momento.

* * *

**Hola yo de nuevo por aki... intente alctualizar antes...**

**pero si se han tomado la molestia de mirar en mi perfil sabran que soy de Colombia... el cual a tenido graves problemas con el invierno...**

**y donde vivo, no se keda atras, por lo que mi PC, lo desconectaron y lo encaramaron ademas de que la cagita en la que se conecta el internet se ahogó ( en un sentido muy literal)**

**pero aki pude volver a escribir y actualizar... **

**con mi otra historia lo hare lo mas pronto posible, pero de momento todavia tendran q esperar, pues no me estan saliendo las palabras para escribir...**

**Si tengo lectoras de mi pais que de una manera u otra se estan viendo damnificados por el invierno, ojala que con la ayuda de Dios lo puedan superar...**

**Diana**

**PD 04/04/12: Despues de leer lo que llevava de la historia para poder actualizar nuevamente, algo me dijo que no me cuadraba este cap, por lo que mejor lo cambie, ahora si me cuadra mas, y puedo actualizar dentro de poco... gracias y ojala les guste...**


	19. Completamente Inesperado

******Aclaración: La mayoria de los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico a los Reeves, y esta descabellada historia.**

* * *

**Completamente inesperado**

**Narrador POV**

Ninguno de los presentes entendía por qué el clan Reeves se encontraba ahí. Hasta que Alice descendió de su escondite.

–Los estábamos esperando –fue todo lo que dijo.

–Veo que su clan es bastante grande –dijo Walter, después de dar una rápida mirada a la sala, en la que se encontraba el clan Cullen, las Denali y Heidi.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que los estábamos esperando Alice? – dijo Kate extrañada por lo que acababa de decir Alice.

–A sí que no nos estaban esperando como dijiste Alice? Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones –dijo burlonamente Daniela.

–Bueno puede que los demás no supieran pero Edward y yo si sabíamos que venían –comento Alice.

– ¿A esta _tan grata_ visita te referías Edward cuando dijiste que no pasaba nada que no pudiéramos solucionar entre todos? –dijo Heidi, utilizando sarcasmo en la primera parte de la oración.

–Sí. ¿Lo que yo no entiendo es que demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí? – dijo Edward mirando al clan Reeves interrogante.

–Vinimos porque ustedes rompieron el trato que habían hecho con nosotros de no meterse con nada nuestro –dijo Dylan.

–Mira Dylan, Bella es capaz de elegir por ella misma, ella no es de nadie. –dijo Alice muy convencida.

–Ustedes lo único que están haciendo es poner a Bella en contra nuestra, aprovechando las peleas que hemos tenido estas dos semanas, que por cierto es culpa de uno de sus integrantes –dijo Daniela con rabia mientras pasaba la vista entre Alice y Heidi.

–Yo no creo, que nos estemos aprovechando de nada, y yo no soy la culpable ni de la pelea de esta mañana, ni ninguna de las que han tenido estas 2 semanas, porque yo no dije nada para que se pelearan, te recuerdo Dylan que ella se enojo contigo, porque le ocultaste que yo me encontraba en Forks, y no creo que Alice le haya dicho algo a Bella para ponerlos en contra de ustedes, si ella está aquí es porque quiere.

–No entiendo ¿Por qué dicen que es culpa de Heidi las _grandiosas_ peleas que han tenido? –Interrogo claramente desconcertada Rosalie.

–Porque es su mera presencia la que ha ocasionado que Bella y Dylan se hayan peleado –dijo muy segura Daniela.

–Un momento, estamos aquí, ¿por qué Bella se peleo con Dylan? –Dijo desconcertada Allien, la cual creía que el motivo de la visita al nuevo clan era completamente diferente.

–Así parece –fue lo único que contesto Edward que ya había visto las dudas de ella.

–Daniela, Dylan, pensé que habían dicho que estábamos aquí, porque el clan Cullen estaba dándole su completo apoyo a los Vulturi y que la muestra era que uno de los integrantes del clan era la actual pareja de Heidi –empezó Walter al caer en la cuenta de lo absurda de la situación.

–Nos dijeron también que tenían a Bella en esta casa, y que ella corría peligro, teniendo en cuenta que aquí se encontraba Heidi.

–Y ahora resulta que estamos aquí porque Dylan y Bella tuvieron una estúpida pelea de novios.

–Pero Heidi si esta, ¿o no escucharon como me hablo? Heidi es peligrosa, y los Cullen la apoyan, ella fue una de las que más insinuó para que mataran a Bella en la última visita de los Vulturi.

– ¡¿Cómo? –exclamaron varios de los presentes.

–Y ya he dicho que me arrepiento, incluso y por si no te acuerdas yo ya hable al respecto de eso con Bella, yo me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije, y de todo lo que le insinué no solo a Dylan si no también a Aro y Cayo, ese día estábamos en una misión importante y todavía no había ido de caza, y me encuentro con él y una humana que no se veía para nada incomoda del brazo de Dylan, por favor eso nunca lo había visto, y he existido mucho como para haber visto bastantes cosas– le dijo Heidi, en un tono de fastidio, pues ellos la estaban haciendo quedar mal con los Cullen como si no fuera suficiente que no todos la aceptaran por haber pertenecido a los Vulturi–, pero volviendo a la razón por la que dije todo eso, Bella se encontraba ahí, era como una carnada y sería la primera comida que tendría sin salir a buscarla, está bien que no nos podemos cansar, pero yo para esa época ya me estaba agotando… –dijo todo eso con un tono de voz con el que podía demostrar lo asqueada que se sentía por todo lo que había dicho y hecho–, pero que a ti –dijo miraron a Daniela–, y a Dylan, eso no les importa, ustedes no han tenido que servirle nunca a nadie, Daniela, tú fuiste convertida por error, y no estás hecha cenizas porque te supiste esconder, antes de que siquiera te pudieran detectar, incluso Demetri. Y tu Dylan –dijo ahora clavando su ahora dorada mirada sobre él–, tu eres así, porque Walter así lo quiso, pero nunca has sido su sirviente, has sido su hijo, ¿qué vas a saber tu, de sentirte esclavizado? Porque eso es lo que yo he sentido los últimos siglos y que después de aquella noche lo sentí más vivo. ¿Sabes que me pusieron hacer después de que nos fuimos? –le pregunto ahora mirándolos a ambos, pero no les dejo contestar–. No. ¿Cierto? Te lo diré, no me dejaban alimentarme más que lo necesario mientras recorría el país, el continente, el mundo entero, si fuese necesario, hasta encontrar a alguien que tuviera el mismo olor dulzón de Bella, ¿Sabes cuánto me demore en hallar alguien que siquiera tuviera un olor medianamente parecido? –volvió a preguntar, pero ahora su mirada se desvió en todos los vampiros que se encontraban ahí, vio a Bella, que a ese momento ya había bajado a la sala, y aunque su mirada solo la vio de pasada, la vio de una manera en que todos sus sentimientos eran transmitidos, siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta y su voz adquirió un tono más acido esta vez, y su mirada estaba perdida mientras recordaba todo aquello–. Un largo año, para nosotros que somos inmortales un año no es absolutamente nada, pero cuando solo te dan a una presa para un mes, donde con suerte te alimentas una vez al mes, un año te pueden parecer cien, pensé que no lo lograría, mi aspecto era decadente y nadie se me acercaba, ni siquiera por lastima y ¿así como iba a lograr que la presa cayera? Esa era mi pregunta todo el tiempo –recordaba, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba que 13 vampiros se enteraran de su verdad de su secreto, de que no llevaba más de un año alimentándose de animales como les había dicho, una vez empezó a recordar, todo salía de su boca, necesitaba desahogarse y no le importaba que entre los que la escuchaban estaban las Denali, y una humana–, no puedo acordarme muy bien como logre llevar a aquel muchacho, al castillo, o bueno tal vez sí, creo que era un montañista perdido en los bosques de Budapest, estaba hambrienta, sedienta, demasiado, ni siquiera la sed que se siente tu primer día de neófito, se puede comparar con la que yo sentía por esa época –todos la miraban incrédulos, pues no entendían como siendo vampiro no cazaba ella por su cuenta, así que la mayoría empezó a dudar de su historia–. Siendo vampiro claramente podía cazar cuanto quisiera y estando tan lejos de los Vulturi lo podía hacer sin que se dieran cuenta, pero no lo podía hacer, llevaba casi tres meses sin alimentarme propiamente dicho –a estas alturas todos abrieron tanto los ojos, pues no entendían como había sobrevivido tanto, solo Edward que veía en esos instantes sus recuerdos se dio cuenta de las cosas casi humillantes que ella hizo durante ese tiempo para no morir de inanición–, pues camino a Budapest, en lugar de una víctima había atrapado solo para mí a tres, para estar fuerte y ellos se dieron cuenta –soltó una pequeña risa irónica y siguió con su amargo relato– al mes siguiente Demetri me dijo que por mi estupidez ese mes no iba a tener ni siquiera a una pobre e indefensa y flacucha humana, que no me alimentaria y que hasta que el no me volviera a encontrar no pensara en sangre humana, más que en encontrar a una persona con un aroma parecido o mejor al de Bella, me dio como concejo que la victima que estaba buscando tuviera un aroma mucho mejor que el de ella, así me recompensarían y se olvidarían de que los había desobedecido antes de cumplir con mi objetivo –su voz con cada palabra que decía, se iba poniendo cada vez más amarga, y las facciones de su hermoso rostro, revelaban que lo que ella decía era verdad, pues se distorsionaba cada vez más, demostraba rabia, y mucha amargura con forme iba hablando–. Siendo lo que somos, es casi imposible creer en un Dios, pero en esos instantes estaba tan mal que creo que empecé a implorarle a los cielos, poder encontrar alguien a quien yo pudiera llevar al castillo y ellos, estuvieran felices, en medio de mis meditaciones fue que llegue a Budapest, y ese aroma, era sencillamente cautivador, –para este punto de su relato estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que para los que la escuchaban era como escuchar esas antiguas radionovelas (*) que hacían y escuchaban los humanos, en las que se podía sentir a flor de piel todo lo que le pasaba a sus protagonistas–, todos mis instintos me decían que acabara con aquel humano, que saciara mi sed con su dulce sabor, porque era dulce, muy dulce pero sin ser empalagoso, era extremadamente cautivador, no había forma de escapar de ese aroma, que embrujaba, creo que iba a casar con mis instintos más básicos, cuando en un pequeño deje de cordura, recordé… recordé la verdadera razón de que en ese momento mi garganta no solo quemaba sino que ardía e incluso lastimara peor que el poder de Jane y la peor tortura juntos, con autocontrol intente serenarme, vi un jabalí, lo recuerdo, se cruzo por mi mente el hecho de alimentarme de aquel animal, pero no me apetecía desobedecerlos, cuando recordé que Demetri me dijo que nada de víctimas humanas, todo es muy confuso a pesar de nuestra excelente memoria, pero me termine alimentando de un oso, que fue lo primero que se atravesó cuando decidí, que la sangre animal era algo, y que peor era nada, creo que las pocas fuerzas que me dio ese oso, fue con lo que pude atraer hacia mí, a aquel campista, y después llevarlo al castillo, como era de esperarse Aro y Cayo estuvieron muy contentos de que aun sin alimento les encontrara a una víctima mejor que Bella, que me había demorado casi un año era cierto pero logre mi objetivo, me dejaron salir a cazar todo lo que yo quisiera, y cuando estaba saliendo fue que lo escuche, la frase que dio fin a mi estadía en aquel castillo –empezó a comentar Heidi y su voz iba perdiendo volumen, como si recordar aquello le hiciera de verdad daño– _Heidi es la hermosa cara bonita y con ese porte sensual que les consigue alimento a ustedes, Aro, Cayo y Marco, lo saben y ahora más que les consiguió alguien mucho mejor que la humana de América, pero claro, que ella puede ser reemplazada en cualquier momento._ –Dijo aquello intentando igualar el tono de su autora– Eso fue lo que le dijo Gianna a Félix, dándole a entender que ella podía hacer mucho mejor mi trabajo que yo. No me alimente como pensé que lo haría, dos humanos que se atravesaron por mi camino fue lo único de lo que me alimente, y después de hacerlo como si volviera a tener la consciencia que no había tenido en décadas, me sentí asqueada, sentí repulsión de mi misma, además de que las palabras de Gianna me taladraban, cuando volví al castillo Aro me dijo que me daría lo que yo quisiera por haberles dado tan buena sangre, le dije que me lo pensaría y que le daría mi respuesta, dos semanas fue lo que me tarde en saber que ya no quería estar ahí, Salí a cazar para todos en el castillo, menos para mí, después de la comida, le dije Aro que era lo que quería. _-¿Heidi querida que es lo que deseas?- _me pregunto _-Libertad, amo, quiero vivir lejos del castillo. _ Fue lo que le dije _ -no has tenido suficiente con un año fuera, que ahora quieres mas- _fue lo que me dijo Cayo -_no, lo que yo quiero es renunciar a la guardia, hacer mi vida en otro lado, ¿dónde? No lo sé, solo lejos, he vivido como vampira mucho, pero a la vez casi nada fuera de las murallas de este castillo. _Ellos solo me miraban como si no me comprendieran –_no es nada malo- _les dije -_solo que me gustaría vivir lejos como Carlisle y Eleazar que pudieron hacer una vida lejos del castillo. _-_bebiendo sangre de animales. _Me dijo con esa sonrisa burlesca, tan propia de él, Cayo, no solo no me creía capaz, tampoco creía que Aro me diera mi libertad._ Heidi querida no serias capaz de durar ni un mes, pero si lo que quieres es libertad, te la doy, ve tranquila, recuerda que si traes contigo presas tan ricas como la que trajiste de Budapest, serás bienvenida en el castillo nuevamente. _Fue lo último que me dijo media vuelta y me aleje del castillo, una semana como nómada fue lo que me tomo darme cuenta que quería y que matar humanos ya no estaba entre mis planes, recordé que la sangre animal no era tan mala, o por lo menos no me pareció, empecé a beberla, vivía más que todo en bosques me alimentaba constantemente, creo que ese fue el detonante para que mis ojos se aclararan con tal rapidez. Septiembre comenzó y decidí venir aquí, no sabía por qué pero vine y no me arrepiento –Termino su relato con una risa y una sonrisa bastante irónicas, antes de volver a endurecer el semblante y dirigirse directamente a Daniela y Dylan–. Ahora si ¿Dylan, Daniela creen que yo, le haría daño a Bella? No, no lo haría, esa noche de marzo lo cambio todo, no solo para ustedes, para mí también, y hay algo que me impulsa a protegerla, así ustedes no quieran que ella este cerca de mí. ¿Qué es? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero tengo ese impulso y tu egoísmo Dylan, no te deja ver más allá de tus narices, ni deja que te des cuenta, que privarla de una amista como la que tiene con Alice, le hará mucho daño, tu solo piensas en ti, y aunque pareciera que piensas mas en Bella eso es completamente falso, porque si no fuera así tu nunca te habrías marchado después de mi visita con el resto de los Vulturi, está bien que regresaste, pero temes que ella te deje, porque claramente ya no eres novedad, te tomas el trabajo de venir hasta acá, para decirme lo que ya me habías dicho en el instituto, que yo tuve la culpa de tu pelea con ella, cuando yo ya te había dicho que no tenía nada que ver, tú fuiste testigo de mi única platica con ella, así que acepta que todo este teatro lo has hecho por motivos meramente egoístas, y deberías de sentirte avergonzado por tener que traer refuerzos si lo que quieres es hablar con el clan Cullen, lo peor, es que a tus acompañantes los trajiste con mentiras, eso es bajo, Dylan.

Nadie en la sala sabia que decir, el hecho de que Heidi les contara el detónate, para que ella dejara no solo a los Vulturi, si no también dejara de beber sangre humana, los dejo completamente en blanco.

Esme ya sabía la historia de Heidi, por lo que se posiciono al lado de ella, y la abrazo para darle fuerzas, pues aunque nunca había tenido que pasar por lo que ella paso, comprendía un poco que contar frente a todos, su pequeño secreto debía ser realmente duro.

Jasper podía sentir que sus emociones eran realmente genuinas, por lo que él no dudo de su historia. Para Alice, quedaba más que claro que si Jasper confiaba en que su relato era verdadero, es porque así era, además de ver que Esme confiaba en sus palabras; empezó a ver a Heidi de una manera distinta, al parecer no era tan mala como creyó, cuando llego a Forks, ahora podía entender su cambio, ahora entendía, por que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y dicho con los Vulturi; aunque seguía empeñada en que ella no debería ser la pareja de Edward.

Edward, entendió por fin muchas cosas, al saber de verdad su historia, pues en el almuerzo cuando ella le contaba de sus anécdotas, evitaba todas aquellas, que implicaran una misión con los Vulturi, y una gran casería.

Aunque Carlisle no posee un don excepcional como el de Edward o el de Jasper, para el eso no era necesario al momento de saber que lo que Heidi decía era verdadero, y que por la postura que tenia y la expresión de su cara, ella se arrepentía de haberles mentido, en cuanto llego, no la juzgaba, bien podía entender que aquella vampiresa no quería recordad lo que había vivido en su último año.

Rosalie, Kate y Emmett estaban en blanco, todavía no habían asimilado muy bien lo que Heidi acaba de contar, aunque les parecía excepcional el autocontrol que debía de tener, para haber soportado tanto sin cazar.

Irina y Tanya, repasaban su historia una y otra vez intentado encontrar algo que les dijera que era mentira todo lo que les acaba de contar, para tener una razón para odiarla y sacarla de la casa Cullen, pero por cada vuelta que le daban, mas verdadera la encontraban, por lo menos por la forma en cómo la conto.

Bella la miraba entre asombrada y aterrada por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y ahora entendía por qué sus disculpas, no solo eran tan sinceras, sino que también porque había ese sentimiento de tristeza, o algo parecido en su mirada; aunque también le sorprendió la confesión, de su instinto de protegerla, el cual no entendía.

Allien Reeves, la observaba, como si fuera la primera vez que la tuviera en frente, le parecía sombroso, que ella saliera de esa misión tan absurda sola, y que se tragara todo aquello, y no entendía por qué Daniela y Dylan, le tenían tanto resentimiento, si solo había que verla para darse cuenta, que ella había cambiado desde que había dejado a los Vulturi.

Walter Reeves, simplemente la miraba admirado, por todo lo que ella había vivido en el último año, y aun así no se había derrumbado, todavía mostraba entereza y firmeza en sus palabras, cuando no recordaba su terrible pasado por decirlo de alguna forma.

Daniela, sentía que la debía odiar, sentía que no podía creer lo que ella había contado, pero al verla en los brazos de Esme, aparentando estar firme, pero con la mirada lastimada y perdida, algo le decía que ella no mentía, y que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había dicho era verdad, que estaba mal, seguirle la corriente a su hermano, pues ella sabía que Heidi, directamente no había sido la causante de la pelea de Dylan y Bella, el causante había sido él solito, y en parte ella por hacerle caso a Dylan y no decirle a Bella que Heidi se encontraba en Forks.

Dylan, no le creía, el simplemente no quería creerle, estaba muy cerrado en odiar a Heidi, y a cualquiera que tuviera un lazo con los Vulturi, para cambiar de idea, no le importaba lo que ella había dicho, el se quería convencer de que ella, simplemente era muy buena actriz, y ya había convencido a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

–No te creo –dijo Dylan, después de observar que hasta su hermana empezaba a creerle, a lo que Heidi, rio, sin una pisca de diversión.

–No, si de eso ya me di cuenta –dijo Heidi con odio puro –, es obvio que no me vas a creer, tu cometes errores, y eres tan orgulloso, que no los admites, y no encuentras nada mejor que culpar a los demás, y eso es lo que estás haciendo en este momento. Juzgándome y condenándome sin darle importancia a mi historia.

– ¿Pretendes que crea semejante historia tan rebuscada? Por favor Heidi, creo que podías inventar algo mejor… –Empezó Dylan, pero antes de que el agregara algo mas, o Heidi le contestara fue interrumpido.

–Sabes, es verdad lo que ella dijo –empezó Bella insegura, pero después de ver a Heidi, se armo de valor y continua hablando–, tú cometes errores, y no los admites, buscas culpables, para ellos, cuando me dejaste hace un año, sabrá que paso por tu mente, cuando volviste, le echaste la culpa a los Vulturi, y yo estaba tan ciega por ti, que te creí todo, que no me puse a pensar, que todo lo que paso no fue culpa de los Vulturi, si no de tu egoísmo, porque no te pasara nada a ti, que bien supiste encubrir, con el cuento de que no querías que yo sufriera algún tipo de daño, pero todo es tan claro ahora que puedo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva –decía como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo, y en realidad era así–, manipulas a Daniela y ni siquiera ella se da cuenta, sabes algo Dylan, nunca creí que yo fuera a decir esto, pero creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo, terminemos, no quiero ser mas tu novia, si, definitivamente lo nuestro se acabo –termino tan seria, que a todos los vampiros presentes, no les quedo la menor duda de que esa decisión era definitiva, y que por ningún motivo iba a cambiar.

–Bella no, nada es como tú dices –empezó Dylan, después de recuperarse del shock que le produjo escuchar eso de la boca de Bella.

–Si si lo es –dijo muy segura Bella de sus palabras.

–Bella no te das cuenta que ellos –dijo señalando a los Cullen –te están poniendo en mi contra, en especial Alice.

–Te equivocas Dylan, yo ni siquiera hablo de ti con ella, y eso es lo que me hace dar cuenta que yo por ti ya no siento nada.

–Bella…

–Bella nada, Dylan, se que esta no es mi casa, pero en vista que estas aquí por mí, y tu y yo, ya no somos nada te pido por favor, que te vayas.

– ¿Bella querida estás segura de tu decisión? –le pregunto Allien.

–Completamente.

– ¿Y que pasara cuando los Vulturi se enteren que tu y yo ya no somos nada? –intento Dylan como su último recurso para que Bella no terminara con él.

–Ya tendré tiempo de pensar que hare.

–Estas cometiendo un error Bella.

–No lo hago, creo que es la mejor decisión que he podido tomar en mucho tiempo.

–Bueno, en vista del nuevo rumbo que tomo nuestra visita, yo creo que no es necesario que estemos aquí, como ya lo señalo Bella, así que Carlisle, Esme, nos vemos luego. –Comento Walter –lamento las molestias.

–Me gustaría decir que fue agradable venir hasta aquí, y no quiero que me malinterpreten, pero es que las cosas no salieron como se esperaba, por lo que espero encontrarme con ustedes, en mejores circunstancias.

–Eso espero yo también Allien. –dijo amablemente Esme.

Después de bastante esfuerzo, y de que Walter inmovilizara a Dylan, y de que Daniela se recuperara de su estado de ensimismamiento no solo por lo que había contado Heidi, y por las conclusiones que ella había sacado, sino también por lo que Bella comento, los Reeves se fueron, y Bella los vio partir sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que había hecho, ella estaba segura que había hecho bien, al terminar con Dylan, ya después pensaría que hacer con el asunto de los Vulturi.

* * *

**Primero que nada qué les pareció?**

**y segundo... yo se que no tengo perdon, desapareci practicamente todo el año... y les podria dar muchas explicaciones... pero la unica verdad es que la inspiración se fue, y no keria volver... La mitad de este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde abril, y cada vez que empezaba a escribir no me gustaba como kedaba, lo borraba y cerraba word.**

**asi que solo me keda pedirles perdon por demorar tanto tiempo, y pedirles que me digan q les pareciro?**

**no importa si creen q kedo fatal...**

**Que opinan de la historia de Heidi? o q tal q Bella haya terminado con Dylan? de verdad me gustaria que comentaran, asi no me lo meresca...**

**espero no los haya desilucionada con este cap... intentare escribir cuando este un poco despejada de mente... aunque tambien recivo sugerencias... XD**

**Diana. ;)**


	20. Después

**Aclaración: todo lo que reconoscan acerca de twilight, pertene a S. Meyer, el resto hace parte de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

**Después **

**Narrador POV**

Después de la marcha de los Reeves, Bella se dirigió a la habitación de Alice, antes que cualquiera dijera algo, por el momento ella solo quería que no comentaran nada, suficiente tenía con todo lo que tendría que inventar para cuando el instituto en pleno se enterara de que había terminado con Dylan.

No quería hablar con nadie, en general quería estar sola –cosa que, en esa casa era bastante difícil, gracias a los desarrollados sentidos de sus ocupantes–, pero no quería ir a la suya, algo le decía que allí, era el primer lugar donde Dylan la buscaría, si no es que ya se encontraba allí, esperándola, y no quería hablar con él, todo lo que tenía para decirle ya lo había hecho.

Mientras Bella se recostaba en el segundo piso, en la cama de Alice, sin pensar en nada en particular, en la sala, todos los ocupantes de la casa Cullen todavía se encontraban ahí, algunos esperando que en algún momento el llanto de Bella se escuchara, pero ella ya hacia 15 minutos aproximadamente que había subido, y hasta ese momento nada había sucedido.

– ¿Por qué creen que no está llorando? –Se atrevió a preguntar Tanya– Según escuche en el instituto, se supone que Bella ama y adora a Dylan.

–Pues mi querida Tanya, al parecer no es así –dijo Rosalie, bastante sorprendida por el comportamiento de Bella.

–Es raro, nunca había visto que alguien terminara con su novio con tal seriedad –empezó Kate.

–Mi querida hermana, eso no fue seriedad, fue indiferencia total… como si no le hubiera importado… –la interrumpió Irina termina lo que Kate había dicho, aunque ella no lo hubiera terminado de esa forma.

–Irina tiene razón, le da más importancia Alice, cuando va a regalar alguna de sus prendas, que la que ella dio cuando boto a Dylan… –Secundo Tanya las palabras de su hermana.

–Si hubiera llorado, pensaría que todo eso fue actuación, y una muy buena, pero escuchen no se siente nada –seguía diciendo Irina.

–Tal vez está conmocionada, y por eso todavía no reacciona.

–No Rose, conmoción no es lo que tiene, sus emociones reflejaban exactamente, lo que sus palabras….

– ¿Qué mostraban, Jasper? –pregunto interesada Kate.

–Indiferencia obviamente.

–La verdad Irina, no era indiferencia.

– ¿Entonces que es Jazz? Está bien que conozco muy poco a Bella, pero yo tampoco entiendo porque su decisión de dejar a **Dylan** de esa forma… fue tan repentina que ni siquiera lo vi venir –indago Alice, la cual también le extrañaba el comportamiento de su nueva amiga.

–Fue una decisión del momento, creo yo, por lo que reflejaban sus sentimientos, ella no tenía planteado terminar con Dylan, solo se dio, después de la historia que Heidi nos contó.

– ¿Lo que yo les conté? –Pregunto Heidi incrédula– Eso es imposible no creo que Bella sea de las que deja que sus acciones se vean manejadas por lo que las demás personas, piensen o hacen.

–A lo que me refiero es que lo que nos contaste, en especial lo último puso su cerebro a funcionar a mil, por decirlo así, y se dio cuenta que lo que tú decías era completamente cierto –le explico Jasper–. Hasta Daniela empezó a creerte, y a ver que muchas de sus acciones no eran las mejores.

–Ella es una persona que actúa, de acuerdo a lo que ve, y de acuerdo a como suceden las cosas a su alrededor, después de analizarlo muy bien, calcula muy bien lo que hace, no hace nada a la ligera, pero eso no quiere decir que se deje influenciar por todo eso, ella toma las acciones de la gente a su alrededor, para tener una… idea de cómo actuar, pensando en ella, no en los demás, lo cual es raro, porque la forma en la que actúa, pareciere como si… se dejara influenciar por las personas a su alrededor y eso es falso; creo yo, lo que tú dijiste Heidi, solo le abrió los ojos, le demostró que lo que ella creía sentir por Dylan no era lo que ella pensaba. No creo que sea solamente que lo que tú dijiste, sea lo que hizo que ella tomara esa decisión, más bien creo que fue lo que la desencadeno, hay que tener en cuenta que ella al parecer a estado alejada de Dylan, después del accidente, y que el hecho que él le ocultara cosas, a ella definitivamente no le gusto, tu estuviste en la pelea que tuvieron en el almuerzo, eso solo fue el principio de algo que sucedería en cualquier momento, y que… ellos vinieran hasta acá, la enojo aún más, tus palabras hacia Dylan, solo hizo que ella tomara la decisión más rápido. –finalizo Edward dejándolos a todos completamente sorprendidos, por lo que acaba de decir, como si la conociera de años…

–Hey, pensé que no podías leerle la mente a la chica Swan –dijo Emmett entre divertido y sorprendido.

–Y no lo puedo hacer–dijo Edward con aparente indiferencia, ya que en su interior se reprendía por lo que acaba de decir.

–Entonces cómo es que sabes la forma de actuar de ella –pregunto Esme, a la que también sorprendió Edward por su comentario.

Edward al ver que todos, lo observaban con ojos críticos no sabía que contestarle, miro a Carlisle y este contestó su pregunta mentalmente.

_Diles la verdad, no creas, yo fui el más sorprendido con la reacción de Bella, hay que ver que se parece a Chrisbell en algo más que su apariencia física. ¿Quién lo diría? Edward diles la verdad, diles que una vieja amiga tuya se parece un poco a ella y esa sería una reacción típica de ella, no tienes por qué decir nada más._

Carlisle tenía razón, entre más sincera fuera su respuesta, ellos pasarían por alto lo que había dicho.

–Hace muchos años tuve una amiga, que tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Bella, no conozco a Bella, pero mi amiga habría actuado muy parecido a ella, creo que más que pensar en Bella, lo que dije, lo dije pensando en mi amiga.

Todos lo miraron raro, conocían a todos los amigos de Edward, a excepción de los que tenía cuando era humano, y los que tuvo cuando fue nómada y eso que no es que tuviera muchos.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba esa amiga Edward? –pregunto de forma suspicaz Alice.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido, por la pregunta de ella.

–Que como se llamaba esa amiga de la que nosotros no teníamos ni idea.

–Chris –fue la rápida respuesta que dio pues sabía que si decía como la llamaba el de verdad o siquiera sus nombres iban hacer muchas preguntas.

– ¿Chris? Nunca te escuche hablar de ella ¿Por qué?

–Porque hace mucho no la veo.

–Y es que acaso hace cuanto que no la vez Edward –pregunto Rosalie intrigada, pues ella tampoco había escuchado a Edward hablando de la tal Chris.

–Hace mucho.

–Y cuantos años es mucho –pregunto Irina llevada por la curiosidad.

–Hace 76 años –contesto con indiferencia, aunque por dentro le dolía como había sido su último encuentro con ella 76 años atrás, sentimiento que Jasper no pasó desapercibido, pero no hizo alusión aquello.

–Es mucho tiempo, fue por la época que se mudaron a Rochester ¿Cierto? Pues yo tengo 75 años como vampira, y ustedes ya llevaban un año ahí, antes de mi transformación.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tú conoces a Chris Esme? –pregunto Tanya.

–La verdad, también es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

–Fue antes de Rochester, cuando era nómada –respondió rápidamente Edward, en un intento de que dejaran de pensar en Bell.

–Eso lo explica todo –dijo Heidi.

–A que te refieres Heidi.

–Sí, que él la haya visto cuando era nómada, explica por qué ninguno de ustedes la conoce.

–Claro… –dijo Alice, como si le hubieran dicho algo obvio y sintiéndose tonta por no haberlo deducido antes– ¿y no tienes una foto? Así ya todos la conoceríamos…

–No.

–Yo creo que no debemos importunar a Edward preguntándole algo, de un pasado que ya nos ha dicho que no le gusta recordar –dijo Carlisle salvando a Edward de las preguntas sin fin de las Vampiresas presentes.

– ¿Estás bien Edward? estas como ido… –pregunto Jasper al obsérvalo atentamente, como lo iba haciendo desde que el empozo hablar de la tal Chris.

–Si estoy perfectamente… ¿Carlisle mmmm podemos continuar con nuestra plática?

–Claro Edward, ya me disponía a buscar la caja donde lo guarde.

–Genial vámonos.

A todos se les hizo bastante extraño el intercambio de Edward y Carlisle, pero sabían que lo mejor era no meterse en asuntos, que al parecer solo les incumbía a ellos.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos.

Carlisle y Edward se encerraron en el estudio hasta muy tarde y cuando terminaron, Edward salió de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie, y no regreso hasta la mañana siguiente.

Alice subió a su habitación, en la que encontró a Bella mirando por uno de los ventanales de su habitación, mientras escuchaba música, pero por su apariencia, parecía, que ella estaba lejos de allí; cuando sintió que Alice entraba recompuso su rostro y con una sonrisa le recordó lo que ellas estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción de los Reeves. Alice al notar que Bella de verdad quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, decidió hacerse la desentendida también, hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez, y entre lo que se contaron, había anécdotas de cómo eran sus vidas –aunque lo que Bella conto, aconteció antes de ella mudarse a Forks–. Bella se fue cerca de las siete, pues según ella quería descansar, y en la casa Cullen nadie objeto eso.

Al día siguiente, Jasper sintió que el ambiente en la casa estaba bastante extraño, cuando Carlisle se despidió de todos en la casa, estaba como ausente, como si algo le preocupara realmente, y esa preocupación se hizo más notoria cuando le pregunto a Heidi por Edward, y ella no supo que decir.

Edward no llego hasta que faltaban pocos minutos para partir al instituto, y aunque Heidi intento hablar con él, Edward no dijo nada, por lo que ella aunque no muy convencida, lo dejo pasar. Jasper también noto muy extraño a Edward, incluso más de lo que noto a Carlisle, y él, sabía que no se debía ser un genio, para saber que Edward se puso así, desde que lo hicieron hablar de Chris. Jasper sabía muy bien que hablar de ella afecto demasiado a Edward, y al parecer Carlisle la conocía, ya que él también se estaba comportando extraño y si a eso se le sumaba, que a él no pareció asombrarle la mención de Chris.

Pocos minutos después de que Edward llegara, partieron al instituto. Heidi que iba con Edward en el volvo, no sabía cómo preguntarle por Chris, sin que él se enojara, pues aunque ella no tuviera una habilidad especial como Jasper o Alice, sabía muy bien que el cambio de actitud de Edward, empezó después de que lo hicieron hablar de su amiga, por lo que muchas hipótesis empezaron a rondar en su cabeza, y el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, para que Edward no se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos, era bastante grande.

Aunque Heidi se esforzaba demasiado en ocultar sus pensamientos de Edward, tanto esfuerzo no era necesario, pues él se encontraba tan ensimismado que no prestaba atención a los pensamientos de los demás, en ese momento el único deseo de Edward, era poder detallar con precisión los rasgos del rostro de Bella, pues lo que hablo con Carlisle la noche anterior, le hizo darse cuenta que si bien él tiene una relación con Heidi, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con una chica muy parecida a Bell McCollins, por lo que por el bien de su relación con Heidi a futuro lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar esa etapa para no atormentarse más adelante por un fantasma de su pasado, ya que lo más seguro es que Bella Swan se convirtiera en uno de ellos, por lo que no le convenía a su relación –si es que quería que funcionara–, él tenía que cerrar de una vez y por todas esa ventana, para que no lo atormentara en un futuro.

Por más vueltas que le dio durante toda la noche, no encontró una razón lo suficientemente convincente, al por qué, Bella se parecía tanto a Chrisbell, aunque habían barajado nuevamente la opción de la reencarnación sonaba bastante fantasiosa hasta para ellos que eran seres mitológicos.

Bien Chrisbell, podía ser la abuela o la bisabuela de Bella, pero no cuadraba, el por qué Bella estaba en Washington, cuando lo último que supo de Bell, es que estaba en Boston, al otro lado del país. Como bien eso era solo un detalle menor, a esas alturas todo le daba vueltas, y el sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar.

Sabia por lo poco que escucho en los pensamiento de Esme al llegar que Carlisle también estaba comportándose extraño, como lo debieron de haber notado todos en la casa, el comportamiento de Carlisle y el de él mismo, era parecido, la reunión que tuvieron la noche anterior, no termino como a ambos les hubiese gustado, pues ninguno encontró las respuestas que ellos querían.

– Edward… –lo llamo Heidi, antes de que él se bajara del volvo.

–Dime

–Yo… –Le iba a preguntar directamente por Chris, pero se arrepintió al último segundo– ¿Podemos hablar en el almuerzo, en el lugar de siempre?

–Claro… ¿Pasa algo?

–No nada… tranquilo…

–Enserio Heidi… ¿Qué pasa? Te noto nerviosa, y tu mente es un caos…

–No pasa nada Edward tranquilo, ya vas a ver que después de que hablemos en el almuerzo, voy a estar mucho mejor…

–Pero si no pasa nada, ¿por qué estas así?

–Ed… no estoy nerviosa, más bien ansiosa, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento, ni lugar para lo que te voy a contar… Además Bella acaba de llegar, y se dirige directo hacia donde esta Alice...

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

–Que conociendo a Dylan no demora en hacer un escándalo con todo esto, y es mejor estar al lado de ellas, para que él no cometa una estupidez.

–Tienes razón, acabo de escuchar a Dylan maldiciendo, por la dirección que tomo Bella, al bajar de su auto.

–Vete Reeves, Bella no quiere hablar contigo –escucharon Edward y Heidi que dijo Jasper, posicionándose delante de Bella y Alice.

–Tú no eres nadie para hablar por ella, además ella y yo tenemos cosas muy importantes de las que hablar Hale, así que no te metas.

–Que yo sepa, ayer ella aclaro todo muy bien… –le dijo muy seria Kate, la cual también acababa de llegar.

–Denali, no te metas, que tú no eres quien, para meterte en lo que nadie te ha llamado.

–Me meto, porque Bella es mi amiga, y ella dejo muy claro ayer, que ya no tenía nada que hablar contigo.

–Por favor, te crees el cuento de que son amigas, ¿solo por qué se ha sentado contigo estas dos semanas en el almuerzo?... es obvio que lo ha hecho porque se peleó conmigo y no tenía con quien más sentarse –le respondió Dylan con burla.

–Reeves, me importa un reverendo rábano, lo que digas, sé que ella no quiere hablar contigo, y no lo vas hacer…

–No me importa cuántos se opongan a que hable con ella, lo voy hacer.

– ¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? Para volver a embaucarla como lo hiciste la última vez… –intervino Heidi, para ver si Dylan dejaba de comportase como un idiota– ¡Sorpresa Dylan! Eso no va a pasar, ella no va a volver a caer en el mismo cuento.

–Y antes de que digas que nosotros la envenenamos en tu contra, es completamente falso. –complemento Alice, adivinando la excusa que él iba a dar.

–Bella… de verdad yo te quiero, ¿por qué no hablamos y arreglamos las cosas?

–Porque entre tú y yo no hay nada que arreglar, todo lo deje completamente claro ayer… –dijo Bella hablando por primera vez, y con un tono tan frio, que los alumnos que la escuchaban temblaron, pues nunca la habían escuchado hablar de aquella forma –. Alice nos vemos en clase, ¿Kate vienes?

–Claro Bella…

–Reeves, no te acerques a ella, que no se te olvide que te superamos en número, y si ella no quiere estar cerca de ti, pues aléjate… –dijo Edward interviniendo por primera vez, y no pudo evitar, dejarle nuevamente claro a Dylan, lo que Alice, Jasper, Kate y Heidi, ya le habían dicho – ¿Vamos Hei?

–Claro, aléjate de ella, Dylan.

* * *

**Perdon por no actualizar... pero al parecer mi imaginación se fue de parranda... y no he sido capaz de continuar...**

**pero aquí les dejo este cap... ¿Que les parece? ojala les guste...**

**si les gusta- Comenten**

**Si no les gusta- comenten XD**

**Diana**


	21. Confiando el Secreto

******Aclaración: todo lo que reconoscan acerca de twilight, pertene a S. Meyer, el resto hace parte de mi loca imaginación.**

******Nota: hice algunas pequeñas modificaciones apartir del capitulo 18, aunque son pequeñas, solo les digo para los que me siguen.**

* * *

**Confiando el secreto**

**Narrador POV**

La escena de esa mañana protagonizada por los Cullen y por Reeves, les dio bastante, a los alumnos de instituto de Forks, para hablar. Todos sabían de los altibajos que tuvieron Dylan y Bella en el pasado, por lo cual no entendían como en dos semanas ellos no solo se hayan peleado si no que hayan terminado y para mayo sorpresa de todos, al parecer las Denali, o por lo menos Kate parecía ser su niñera personal.

Durante toda la mañana Bella no se encontró ni un momento a solas, o era con Alice, o era con Kate, la cual no se separó ni un solo momento de ella entre clases, la dejaba en la puerta de las salón y al terminar la clase ella ya la estaba esperando.

Al terminar el cuarto periodo de clase, no era solo Kate la que estaba esperando a Bella, Alice también se encontraba ahí, y más atrás Jasper.

– ¡Te tengo una súper buena notica Bella! – Dijo Alice, saltando de la felicidad.

– ¿Que pasa Alice? –preguntó Bella extrañada.

–Almorzaras con nosotros.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque como ya terminaste con Dylan, te podrás sentar con nosotros.

–Mmmm Alice, no me sentaba con ustedes porque estaba con Dylan, él no tenía nada que ver, Kate no se sienta con ustedes, y yo me siento con ella, así que no te lo tomes a mal, pero almorzare con Kate y con Ángela, así que nos vemos en la siguiente clase, adiós Alice.

–Pero Bella…

–Déjala Alice te dije que ella no se iba a sentar con nosotros –dijo Rosalie que acaba de llegar para irse con Alice y Jasper a la cafetería.

–Cállate Rose.

–No me voy a callar solo por decir la verdad –le dijo enojada, pues ya le había dicho que no perdiera el tiempo con una humana, y mucho menos con ella –Vamos a la cafetería Emm – dijo sin darle tiempo a Alice, de que contestara – Ah, por cierto Alice, de camino hacia acá, me encontré con Heidi, y me dijo que ella y Edward, no almorzaran con nosotros, ya que lo harán juntos.

–Maldición ¿por qué?

–Vamos Alice, no hay que ser un genio, para saber que Heidi, le quiere sacar información a Edward de la tan últimamente nombrada Chris –le dijo Tanya, la cual pasaba en ese momento por ahí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Sencillo mi querida Alice, porque si mi querida hermana fuera la afortunada novia de Edward, ella haría exactamente lo mismo –contesto Irina antes que su hermana.

–Yo también quiero saber quién es la tal Chris –dijo desinteresadamente Kate, mientras Bella guardaba un cuaderno que tenía en la mano

–Yo digo que es como nosotros… –dijo Emmett, el cual quería saber también acerca de Chris.

–No lo creo…

– ¿Por qué no lo crees Tanya?

–Porque si fuera así, él nos lo había dicho, o por lo menos en algún momento habría hablado de ella.

–No me quiero meter en lo que no me incumbe, es más creo que ni siquiera le caigo bien a Edward, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Tanya, Chris, no debe ser como ustedes, y con miedo a equivocarme, por la cara que hizo ayer, lo más seguro es que en este momento Chris, este muerta…

– ¿Qué dices? –hablo por primera vez Rosalie, la cual todavía no se había ido, por estar esperando a Emmett

–Lo que dije Rosalie, para mí, él estuvo enamorado de ella, pero está muerta, sería lógico, y más si Carlisle la conoce.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Estaba mal ayer, pero no soy idiota, y capte varios datos, que al parecer ustedes pasaron por alto, Kate, nos vamos, Ángela, debe de estar esperándonos –Kate solo asintió y ambas se fueron, en dirección a la cafetería.

– ¿Ustedes creen que Bella tenga razón, y Edward, se halla enamorado de alguien que no es como nosotros? –pregunto Jasper, mientras recordaba todas las reacciones de Edward la tarde anterior, cuando hablaba de Chris.

–Es imposible, Edward nunca haría eso… –dijo Rosalie, muy segura.

–Vamos Rosalie, en el corazón no se manda…

–Cállate Tanya, prefiero aceptar que Edward se haya enamorado de Heidi, antes, de aceptar que él se enamoró de una simple…

–Rose –la reprendió Jasper, antes de que dijera algo que los comprometiera, pues todavía había muchos alumnos que estaban atentos a todo lo que estaban diciendo.

–Una simple he insignificante, alumna de uno de nuestros institutos, anteriores, Edward sabe que nosotros solo nos podemos enamorar de personas de _nuestro nivel._

–Que Snob Rosalie –dijo Daniela, la cual pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

–No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Reeves, que ustedes, no entiendan mi punto de vista, no te da derecho a meterte en conversaciones ajenas…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, me gustaría creer que nosotros no caeremos tan bajo como para tener algo con inferiores a nosotros… como lo hizo tu hermano con Isabella.

–Ella algún día será como nosotros…

–Pero en este instante no lo es, y cuando la conocieron, no lo era, y mientras fueron novios, no lo fue… –le dijo con suficiencia –así que deberían aprender con quien juntarse.

–Mira Rosalie, si mi hermano se fijó en Bella es porque vio en ella, lo que los nuestros _jamás_ tendrán… –dijo y Rosalie, entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras–, es sino verlas a todas ustedes.

–Si como tú lo digas, pero ella… –y antes de que dijera algo mas Emmett la interrumpió.

–Rose, bebe, vamos almorzar, no caigas en lo que ella te está tentando, eso es lo que quiere. Vámonos…

–Tienes razón Emm, vámonos, el ambiente aquí se está volviendo turbio… nos vemos luego –dijo y se fue con Emmett.

–Se lo toma muy personal o es mi impresión.

–No debiste tocar ese tema Daniela… –dijo Alice de mal humor, pues se podía imaginar, sin necesidad de su don, que Rosalie iba a tener un humor de perros toda la semana por culpa del comentario de Daniela– Vámonos Jazz.

– ¿Qué dije? –pregunto inocentemente Daniela

–Daniela, porque no nos ignoras, sería lo mejor que nos puedes hacer a todos… –dijo Tanya, la cual también se imaginaba el humor con el que iba andar Rosalie, pues ella también sabía que el tema de la humanidad que próximamente perdería Bella, es la razón por la que Rosalie no la quiere– Vamos a la cafetería Irina…

–Claro hermana… –le respondió Irina –Alguna vez te dije que me caíste mal desde el primer momento en que te vi– dijo Irina cuando paso por el lado de Daniela.

Heidi intentaba demorar lo más que podía llegar a la parte del bosque donde se encontraría con Edward, no sabía que le diría a él, ni lo que él le pudiera contar, tenía miedo que la tal Chris no fuera precisamente una amiga de Edward, tenía miedo que hubiera sido su pareja en esos años en los que fue nómada, época de la que nadie sabe que paso en con él, hasta donde sabia, ella pudo ser su pareja; y a eso es a lo que más le teme, a que ella haya regresado, y que sea por eso que él y Carlisle están actuando tan extraño, porque ella había regresado y él se había arrepentido de salir con ella.

_Como le pregunto… ¿y si selo toma a mal? _

Eso eran los pensamiento de Heidi, que iba tan distraída, que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado al lugar del bosque donde Edward la estaba esperando.

Pero por ir tan distraída, no se percató de que ya había llegado, y menos aún, de que él estaba escuchando sus pensamientos.

– ¿Heidi qué pasa? –le pregunto Edward para sacarla de sus pensamientos, lo cual hizo que Heidi saltara, pues la había asustado.

–Nada Ed… –respondió cuando lo vio, él la miro y enarco una ceja…

– ¿Seguro? –Preguntó suspicaz, pues sus pensamientos no decían que fuera nada– La verdad Heidi… –le dijo– Todavía no entiendo por qué querías que pasáramos el almuerzo aquí...

–Tengo curiosidad…

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Quiero saber sobre Chris… –dijo indecisa, pero mirándolo, y pudo ver el cambio en su rostro cuando ella nombro a Chris.

– ¿Por qué?

–Si te digo la verdad no sé, solo que últimamente te he visto comportándote extraño, y a Carlisle también, y después de lo de ayer, no me puedes negar que Chris tiene algo que ver….

Aquellas palabras de Heidi, tomaron completamente por sorpresa a Edward, no sabía cómo ella había llegado a esa conclusión tan rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Soy buena observando aunque no lo parezca, y te pusiste realmente raro… cuando Alice te hizo hablar de ella… –el solo la miraba asombrado de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, pues si ella se enteró, lo más seguro era que alguien más también –. No te voy a decir que fui la única que se dio cuenta, porque por lo menos Jasper también se enteró, pero tú me pides la verdad, yo también te la pido ¿Chris fue tu novia? –se decidió por decírselo de una, para que él no lo viera en su mente, y lo observo, para ver su reacción.

Edward no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, cuando esa simple frase salió de la boca de Heidi – _¿Chris fue tu novia?_ – esa frase le retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras Heidi lo miraba atentamente.

–Recuerda que yo también quiero la verdad Edward…

Edward tuvo un pequeño debate mental, y recordó lo que hablo con Carlisle, iban a seguir averiguando lo que pudieran de Bella, para no tener fantasmas que la atormentaran. Por lo que si quería que su relación con Heidi funcionara, ella se merecía la verdad, toda la verdad.

–No– tras esas palabras Heidi descanso, pero él siguió hablando, por lo que no dijo nada para que el continuara–, pero yo quería que fuera mi novia, tenía planes para casarme con ella –Heidi solo cerro los ojos mientras lo escuchaba, eso más que confirmar algo, le dio a entender que él la amo más que a nada, y eso le dolió, más cuando le dijo que se quería casar con ella, la nueva pregunta era ¿por qué ni siquiera se lo alcanzo a preguntar? –. Pero no es como te lo imaginas Chris lo fue todo para mí, sí, pero cuando era humano.

Eso último le sorprendió bastante, no entendía nada…

–Pero tú dijiste que la última vez que la viste, fue un año antes de conocer a Rosalie…

–Sí, pero en esa época ya no éramos nada – ¿_cómo es eso? _ Edward escucho eso y prefirió contarle la historia desde el principio, para que ella no se confundiera–. Chrisbell McCollins, ese era el nombre completo de Chris –le aclaro antes de que lo interrumpiera, si quería contar la historia era mejor sin interrupciones–, fue mi mejor amiga, y cuando tenía 17 le quería proponer matrimonio, aunque creo que ella solo me veía como su amigo, cuando enferme de la gripa española, ella no se separó de mí, hasta que… los médicos la obligaron, vi a mi padre morir… pero gracias a las enfermeras seguía teniendo contacto con ella, pues ellas me daban las cartas que me escribía… cuando empecé a empeorar fue cuando más quería estar con ella, pero me tenía que conformar con las cartas, sabia que tenía que salvarme, para poder estar con ella, para poder declarármele… pero lamentablemente no lo logre, mi madre murió asombrosamente antes que yo… cuando todos decían que yo moriría antes y que lo más probable es que ella se salvara, pero no lo logro… y cuando pensé que no lo iba a lograr, Carlisle me convirtió.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que quise hacer después de cazar por primera vez, era verla, pero Carlisle, que ya la conocía, no me lo permitió, me dijo que era lo mejor para ella, que lo más seguro es que no me pudiera contener, y que por lo tanto, lo mejor era esperar que pasara mi primer año…

_¿Qué paso después?_

–Espere el año que Carlisle me dijo, cuando la busque, la vi con otro, y con un anillo en su dedo, era lo más lógico, creo yo, no quise saber más, eso me dolía de verdad, pues yo todavía la amaba.

–Sigo sin entender ¿Cómo la viste hace 76 años, si me acabas de decir que hace más de 90 años decidiste no volver a saber nada mas de ella.

–Cuando fui nómada, en una ocasión escuche un pensamiento, de alguien que me llamaba por mi nombre, por aquel nombre que utilice cuando era humano, me aterre, porque reconocí la voz de Bell…

_¿Bell? Pero tú le dijiste Chris…_

–Ya te explico… –le dijo para así continuar con su relato–. Cuando la escuche, me marche de inmediato, pues no me convenía que ella me viera y me reconociera, me fui de la ciudad. Dos años más tarde, exactamente un año antes de que Carlisle convirtiera a Rosalie, estaba en Boston bastante sediento, y una sangre llamo mi atención, estaba tan sediento, que no me importo, que el dueño, de aquella apetitosa sangre no fuera un criminal. Cuál fue mi mala suerte al darme cuenta que ese delicioso aroma, se desprendía de mi amor humano, Bell McCollins; como bien lo supones, ella me reconoció, aunque si se le hizo lo suficientemente extraño, que yo todavía tenía la apariencia de un adolecente. Me hice el desentendido, y prácticamente salí de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, la culpa de saber que estuve a casi nada de acabar con su vida, me carcomía, me sentía realmente mal.

Bell tenia, efectivamente la apariencia de una mujer de treinta y tantos años, pero aun así para mí todavía era hermosa; yo efectivamente todavía la amaba, y la culpa fue lo que hizo que yo regresara con Carlisle, justo cuando él y Esme se mudaban a Rochester.

Después de eso día, no he vuelto a tomar sangre humana, y no he vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de Chrisbell McCollins.

– ¿Por qué nos dijiste que se llamaba Chris y acabas de decirle Bell?

–Conozco a Alice, si le decía que mi antigua amiga se llamaba Bell, supondría demasiadas preguntas, y no quería responderlas, como sabrá, nadie sabe de ella, y no me apetece que ellos sepan de ella.

– ¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

–Porque eres mi pareja Heidi, y en este momento creo que lo mejor es que tú lo sepas. Sin secretos y sin mentiras, así debe ser nuestra relación.

–Si eso es así ¿Por qué se han estado comportando tan extraño, Carlisle y tú?

–Porque conocimos a una chica que al parecer tiene exactamente la misma apariencia física de Bell…

– ¿Enserió?

–Sí.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–No lo sabemos… Por mis recuerdos humanos, es exactamente igual, según Carlisle, también se parece bastante, pero estamos intentando conseguir una foto, para compararla con una que tenemos de Chrisbell…

–La chica que se parece tanto a Chrisbell McCollins, es Isabella Swan ¿No?

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto Edward, sin contestarle.

– Porque haces hasta lo imposible por no estar cerca de ella, porque, fue justo hablando de ella, que recordaste el comportamiento de Bell, por el parecido de sus sobre nombre… por muchas cosas Edward ¿me equivoco?

–Me sorprendes Heidi, ni Jasper habría deducido con tal rapidez, eso, tienes razón Isabella Swan tiene un asombroso parecido con Bell.

–Gracias Ed… –le dijo, pero a diferencia de sentirse bien por saber que Chris es solo un fantasma de la vida humana de Edward, lo que sentía en ese momento era todo lo contrario, pues saber que Bella, se parecía a la única humana a la que Edward a amado, no le gustaba para nada, y menos ahora, que ella ya no tenía novio.

–Heidi, que es exactamente lo que piensas, no entiendo nada.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siente al ver a Bella?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Edward, y la verdad es que aunque quería a Heidi, no le podía responder con exactitud a esa pregunta, pues no sabía responder a esa pregunta, no sabía que era lo que sentía por ella, por lo que se quedó callado.

– ¿Sientes que la amas?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué si sientes que la amas, como amabas a Chris? – le pregunto aterrado por la posible respuesta.

–No… –le respondió de inmediato.

–La verdad… recuérdalo Edward…

–La verdad no lo creo, no lo sé Hei.

–Entonces por qué quieres saber qué relación hay entre tu antigua amiga, y Bella.

–Con Carlisle llegue a la conclusión, de que al Bella convertirse en vampiro, yo tendré siempre un recordatorio de Bell, entonces lo mejor para mí y para nuestra relación es que yo supiera cual es la relación entre las dos, para dejar ese fantasma de mi pasado atrás.

–Es muy razonable…

El silencio se apodero entre ellos, y era bastante, extraño, ya que ni siquiera Edward escuchaba, pensamientos provenientes de Heidi, y se estaba empezando a preocupar…

– ¿En qué piensas?

–En nada, literalmente en nada… –dijo mientras miraba su reloj– Sabes, ya se acabaron las clases…

Eso le sorprendió a Edward…

–Por qué no vas y le cuentas a Carlisle, que yo ya se toda la historia, yo me daré una vuelta por el bosque… necesito digerir todo lo que me has contado.

–Tienes razón…

–Pensare en todo, y nos veremos en la casa, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo, igual si no he llegado a la casa mañana a la hora de ir al instituto, ve y nos encontraremos acá, en el almuerzo otra vez. –dijo todo, bastante alejada de todo, le dio un casto beso en la boca y se internó en el bosque corriendo, sin darle tiempo a Edward de contestar.

* * *

**Bueno volvi!**

**Espero que les guste este cap, me esforce bastante en hacerlo... ojala les guste**

**Si le gusta comentan...**

**Si no ... tambien XD**

**Acepto tambn sugerencias... para continuar con este fic...**

**nos leemos pronto...**

**Diana! ;)**


	22. El Concejo de una Madre

******Aclaración: todo lo que reconoscan acerca de twilight, pertene a S. Meyer, el resto hace parte de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

**El concejo de una madre**

**Heidi POV**

Le di un casto beso en la boca a Edward, y sin darle tiempo a que me contestara, o me dijera algo más, me marche de ahí.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. Las palabras de Edward todavía taladraban en mi cabeza.

No sabía que pensar, por un lado me alegraba saber que Chris –o Bell, o como sea que se llame–, solo fue una amiga de él; y aunque estuvo enamorado de ella, eso fue mientras fue humano, pero había un riesgo al hecho de que Bella se pareciera no solo físicamente, si no también, en su forma de pensar a Chrisbell McCollins, y eso no me lo pone para nada fácil; y por lo tanto de ahora en adelante, me tenía que andar con cuidado, alejar a Bella de Edward, lo importante era que Edward, no siguiera descubriendo similitudes, de Chrisbell en Bella; y en especial para que Bella no se sintiera ni un poquito atraída por Edward.

Lo primero que necesito hacer es poner en orden mis ideas, saber exactamente qué es lo que voy hacer, es más que obvio que Edward y Carlisle iban a seguir investigando sobre ella, y eso por un lado era lo que yo no quería, pero por el otro, me moría de ganas por saber qué relación tenia Bella con Chris.

Por edad bien podía ser la nieta, pero eso era casi improbable, pues dudaba mucho que tuvieran tal parecido, pero lo otro… ¿Enserió era posible la teoría de la reencarnación? Lo peor de todo es si es así, ¿podía tener tan mala suerte? Ya que la única razón por la que podía entender que Chrisbell reencarnara, y que tuviera la oportunidad de convertirse en uno de nosotros, y además de todo se encontrara con Edward, es que quedaron temas sin resolver entre los dos, lo que parece a los amores que describen en las novelas humanas, y en este caso al Edward ser inmortal y ella no, pero próxima a serlo, sería un amor que supero las barreras de la muerte, solo para estar juntos. Lo cual a mí no me convenía para nada, pues eso quiere decir que Bell murió, y volvió a nacer solo para volver a encontrarse con Edward.

– ¡Ahhhhh! –grite de impotencia. El rumbo que estaba siguiendo mis pensamientos no me llevaría a ningún lado, o si a uno en el que quisiera o no, me tendría que separar de él.

Sé que por el no siento lo que Marco sintió por Dydime, pero sé que lo quiero y que él me quiere a mí.

No estamos enamorados y en eso le doy la razón a Rosalie, pero sé que en el caso que tuviera que terminar con él, me dolería y mucho, por eso no concibo que él pueda sentir algo por Bella.

Ya hasta me estaba confundiendo yo… ¿Qué es lo que de verdad siento por Edward?

Sé que lo quiero ¿pero es amor? Un amor como el de Carlisle y Esme, el de Eleazar y Carmen, como el que le tuvo o le tiene Marco a Dydime…

O solo es un capricho como el que tuvo Félix con Bianca, que de verdad no duro absolutamente nada.

La verdad no lo sé, y lo que me da rabia, es saber que tengo más de 300 años de edad, y es como si no tuviera más de 16 o 17 años. Como si fuera un adolescente que no sabe nada acerca del amor, lo malo conmigo es que yo no tengo una madre que me aconseje, por lo tanto no tengo a quien acudir.

Y aun peor es que me fui de Forks para despejar mi mente, y el hecho de estar aquí sola, lo que esta ocasionado es que este peor que antes, con más dudas con más de todo, pues…

Primero, no sé qué es, lo que de verdad siento por Edward.

Segundo, no sé, si el hecho de que Bella se parezca tanto a Bell, pueda ser un problema grande.

Tercero, no sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de que hay una gran posibilidad de que él termine conmigo por ella y tampoco que hacer en caso de que eso suceda.

Me quede pensando los tres principales interrogantes que pasaban en ese momento por mi mente, cuando de repente el rostro de Esme llego a mi…

Estaba más que claro que necesitaba alguien que hiciera el papel de una madre y en los cerca de tres meses que llevaba en Forks ella me había tratado como si fuera una hija para ella.

De mi verdadera madre no me acordaba, una vez me convertí, lo más cerca de una madre que he podido tener fue a Dydime, pero lamentablemente ella está muerta, pero no puedo negar que Esme se ha comportado conmigo como alguna vez lo hizo Dydime.

Esme me escucho cuando llegue aquí, no me crítico y me creyó a pesar de que ella no tiene un _don_ especial para que lo hiciera a la primera.

Es por eso que el rostro de ella estaba en mi mente a ella es a la que debo de acudir.

**Edward POV**

Después de que Heidi partiera me dirigí al hospital, ella tenía razón lo mejor es que Carlisle sepa que le conté todo acerca de Chrisbell.

Al llegar al hospital y preguntar por él, me informaron que estaba atendiendo una urgencia, pero aun así me dejaron pasar a su oficina mientras él se desocupaba.

–Edward hijo, veo que se están haciendo costumbre tus vistas de la tarde – me dijo mientras entraba, después de haberlo esperado por lo menos media hora – Y no es que me incomoden –agrego con una sonrisa –, solo me sorprenden ¿qué paso esta vez?

Lo mire enarcando una ceja.

–Edward vienes solo por que necesitas ayuda, o porque paso algo de lo cual es mejor que yo este enterado antes de que lo haga el resto ¿o me equivoco?

–No, no lo haces –respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿y bien que fue lo que sucedió entonces?

–Le conté a Heidi – le dije sin darle rodeos al asunto –_ ¿Exactamente que le contaste? _– Todo – _¿qué es exactamente todo? _– toda mi historia con Bell, la vez que la vi, un año después de mi transformación, cuando creí haberla escuchado, y la vez que me encontré con ella antes de ir con Esme y contigo a Rochester. Le dije su nombre completo y obviamente del gran parecido que hay entre Isabella Swan y Chrisbell McCollins.

– ¿Y cómo lo tomo?

–La verdad… No lo sé.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

–Eso… que no tengo la más mínima idea, de cómo se tomó eso.

– ¿pero que reflejaban sus pensamientos?

–Nada – _¿Cómo? _– Eso Carlisle que parecía en Shock, no hablaba, su mente estaba en blanco, como ya te lo dije no sé qué paso por su mente después de contarle todo, cuando reacciono se fue, no tuve tiempo de escanear sus pensamientos.

– ¿Dónde está en este momento?

–Tampoco lo sé, como te lo dije cuando reacciono, me dijo que quería estar sola para digerir todo lo que le había contado, y se fue.

–Así que no sabemos qué piensa en este momento sobre todo este asunto, que parece que crece y se complicara cada vez más, y tampoco sabemos dónde se encuentra.

–Así es.

–Hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza ¿Puedo saber por qué le contaste?

–Es mi pareja, no merece que le oculte cosas, y mucho menos de tal magnitud, además ella se ha sabido ganar mi confiesa, y sé que en ella puedo confiar.

–Tienes toda la razón ¿pero qué fue lo que desencadeno que tú le contaras la verdad?

–Ella quería saber si fui novio de Bell, me pidió la verdad y se la di, además si quiero que no hayan secretos entre nosotros, lo mejor era contarle la historia completa, así no hay secretos y la confianza no se daña.

– Muy razonable de tu parte.

– ¿Crees que hice mal?

–Para nada Edward, por el contrario creo que hiciste bien, como ya lo hemos hablado el fantasma de Chrisbell no solo te afecta a ti, sino que también a tu relación con Heidi, por lo tanto ella también se verá afectada, y lo mejor es que ella sepa lo que sea que pueda suceder.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que si en un futuro… eh, tu desarrollas sentimientos por Bella Swan…

–Eso no va a suceder Carlisle –lo interrumpí, pues lo que decía era completamente inverosímil.

–Es una posibilidad Edward –lo mire recriminándole el comentario–, no me mires así, estoy seguro que Heidi también contempla esa idea, por eso pienso que es bueno que ella sepa toda la verdad, si tú te llegaras a confundir, pues solamente con ver a Bella ves a Bell, puede pasar, ella ya sabrá cómo manejar esa situación.

–Tú dirás, pero yo no pienso desarrollar sentimiento por Isabella Swan.

–Yo solo digo y puede ser una posibilidad.

–Lo que sea, pero por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso nuevamente.

–De acuerdo – respiro calmadamente, iba agregar algo pero su busca sonó, indicándole que era requerido en urgencias – son las 5:10 pm mi turno termina dentro de 50 minutos, ¿me esperas o te vas ya para la casa?

Lo pensé un momento y la verdad es que si Heidi no había llegado no quería estar allá, por lo que preferí esperar a Carlisle.

–Te espero.

–De acuerdo entonces nos vemos a las 6.

**Narrador POV**

– ¡¿Dónde está? –fue el grito que retumbo en toda la casa Cullen, proveniente de Alice, logrando que todos los que se encontraran en ese momento se fijaran en ella.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? –pregunto Jasper llegando rápidamente hacia ella.

–No la veo –fue lo único que dijo, pero Jasper detecto su mal humor y frustración.

– ¿A quién no ves? – pregunto extrañada Kate, la cual detuvo su camino hacia la puerta, para prestarle atención a Alice.

–A Heidi – respondió como si fuera obvio, remarcando su mal humor.

– ¿Por qué no la vez? –pregunto esta vez Tanya situándose al lado de su hermana.

– ¿Desde cuándo no la vez? – interrogo Irina a la cual no solo le parecía curioso que Alice no viera el futuro e Heidi, si no que a su vez le producía desconfianza esa extraña desaparición, ya que ella no terminaba de confiar del todo en Heidi.

–Desde esta mañana.

– ¿Cómo es posible eso? – pregunto completamente extrañada Rosalie.

–No sé, desde que me dijiste en la mañana que Heidi y Edward no iban a estar con nosotros, intente por todos los medios ver su futuro, pero no he podido, todos es tan confuso, que no los veo a ninguno de los dos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Tengo solo una pequeña teoría –dijo más calmada gracias a Jasper.

–Y te importaría compartirla con todos nosotros.

–Mi teoría es que Edward fue hablar con Heidi sin saber de qué iban hablar, y al parecer ella tampoco sabía muy bien que le iba a decir.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no los veas? –pregunto Emmett.

–Es que técnicamente yo si los veo, pero su futuro esta tan cambiante, que no veo _algo_ en concreto, ósea es como si no viera absolutamente nada.

– ¿Y eso es preocupante por qué? –pregunto Irina dejando la pregunta en el aire.

–Por qué Edward ha estado muy raro; y por qué tampoco veo nada en concreto sobre Edward, lo que quiere decir… –Se quedó callada un rato –… No sé –grito de pronto– me frustra no saber nada, en especial de él.

–Chicos vuelvo en un rato –dijo Esme, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Rosalie, la cual se extrañó enormemente por la repentina salida de Esme.

–Voy de caza –fue la sencilla respuesta de Esme.

–Fuiste hace dos días –le dijo Tanya la cual sentía lo mismo que Rosalie.

–Carlisle y yo saldremos en la noche, a ver una obra de teatro en Seattle, por lo tanto no quiero correr tentaciones, prefiero pecar de precavida.

–Esme ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esta salida? –pregunto Alice, suspicaz, pues no quería perder a Esme también de su _"radar"_.

–Alice querida, porque es una sorpresa para Carlisle, por lo que más les vale no contarle nada ¿lo prometen?

Todos la miraron como analizando esas palabras pues al igual que Alice y Rosalie les parecía completamente extraño que ella saliera tan de repente. Al final se dieron cuenta que no tenían por qué dudar de ella.

–Lo prometemos –dijeron todos a coro.

–Nos vemos luego –dijo Esme con una sonrisa y sin darles tiempo a más, salió de la casa internándose en el bosque.

– ¿Me dirás por qué tanto secreto? –pregunto Esme al llegar a una pequeña cafetería en Portland, mientras tomaba asiento frente a la vampira castaña, que simulaba tomar un café. –Alice parece sospechar algo.

–No te preocupes Carlisle ya sabe que irán a Seattle, y estos son los boletos –le dijo mientras le extendía, los dos boletos para una obra de teatro esa misma noche.

– ¿Pero qué pasa?

–Necesito el concejo de una madre –dijo de repente sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Esme – ¿Puedo contar contigo?

–Claro que si querida –dijo Esme de forma maternal, mientras tomaba las manos de Heidi entre las suyas, conmovida, porque Heidi la considerara como una madre –. ¿Sobre qué necesitas que te aconseje?

–Es sobre Edward.

– ¿Edward? Pensé que estaban bien las cosas entre ustedes…

–Y lo estaban, pero ahora no, y no sé qué hacer, Edward a estado raro y hoy lo confronte, y lo que ha dicho no me tranquilizo para nada… –Empezó, pero se quedó callada mientras pensaba que decirle, pues no le podía contar todo, pues no podía ventilar el _secreto _de Edward, uno que él le había confiado a ella–, Lo peor es que no sé si me pueda deshacer del fantasma de Chris.

– ¿Chris?

–Si su ex-amiga y el antiguo amor de Edward.

–No te entiendo… me perdí –dijo Edward la cual todavía no asimilaba completamente, lo que le decía Heidi.

–Edward estuvo enamorado de Chris, pero él no sabe si alguna vez fue correspondido o no, y en estas semanas, que ha estado tan extraño, es porque el fantasma de ella, está aquí.

– ¿A qué te refieres con el fantasma? –Dijo intrigada por las palabras de Heidi – no creo que los fantasmas existan.

–Mmmm… Asumamos que Chris murió, pero es algo así como que la hemos visto.

– ¿Quién?

–Perdona pero no te puedo decir

–Tranquila no hay problema, entiendo que hay cosas que no me puedes contar… pero ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

–Creo que Edward quiere terminar conmigo, pues está confundido por el _fantasma_ y no sé qué pasaría si termino con él.

– ¿lo amas?

–No lo sé –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y deseaba poder llorar.

– ¿Qué siente Edward con respecto al _"fantasma"_?

–No lo sabe.

–Este _fantasma _morirá algún día próximo, o los podrá seguir durante una buena cantidad de tiempo.

–Estoy segura que nos perseguirá, dudo mucho que la muerte sea una opción para ella.

Esme se quedó callada pensando en las últimas palabras de Heidi, podía asumir que ese _fantasma _es un vampiro, porque si no era así, no entendía, por qué no moriría, y ahí la curiosidad, por saber quién es la famosa Chris, se incrementó, aunque aparto esos pensamiento para concentrarse en el problema de Heidi, el cual no parecía tener una solución rápida.

– ¿Quieres mi simple concejo?

–Claro.

–Aclara tus sentimientos hacia Edward, y ayúdalo a él también a aclarar los de él, y dejen que fluya todo, y que transcurra como debe ser, no lo fuerces y lo más importante no dejes que ese _fantasma_ interfiera en sus decisiones, ni en las tuyas, sean egoístas en ese sentido, piensen en ustedes, sin que los demás intervengan.

Heidi pensó lo que le acaba de decir Esme, ella tenía razón, pero tenía que hablar con Edward, por lo que mejor era hablar con él también.

– ¿Esme a que te refieres con que no lo fuerce? –Le pregunto pues eso le quedo sonando…

–A que si en el peor de los casos Edward, decide terminar contigo, no lo obligues a que se quede a tu lado, pues puede ser peor. Eso sí, mientras el este contigo, y este pensando en el _fantasma_, tu deberás poner de todo tu empeño, para que él no se confunda y piense en dejar de lado su relación. Es como decir que no puedes dejar que ese _fantasma _se interponga en la relación que Edward y tú están construyendo.

–E… – Heidi iba a pregúntale algo pero se arrepintió y Esme noto eso.

– ¿Qué te pasa querida? –Le pregunto Esme y Heidi la miro enarcando una ceja –Además de lo obvio, me ibas a decir algo pero al parecer te arrepentiste ¿qué sucede?

–Es complicado –dijo Heidi y la respuesta de Esme fue darle un pequeño apretón en las manos, incitándola a continuar – Es que no sé… quién es exactamente la que está interfiriendo en el curso de todo.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto, pues no entendía a qué se refería Heidi.

–sí que no sé, si es el _fantasma_ de Chris el que está interfiriendo entre Edward y yo. O por el contrario soy yo la que interfiere en que Edward puede ser feliz con su primer amor.

–Querida –empezó Esme con una sonrisa triste pero con ese aire maternal que Heidi tanto extrañaba de Dydime–, lamentablemente, eso nadie te lo puede decir… –Heidi la miro, preguntándole por qué –En este momento no hay forma de saber por qué Chris vuelve aparecer en la vida de Edward, y mucho menos por qué ahora que está avanzando en su vida contigo.

–Es ahí donde está el problema ¿cómo me doy cuenta de eso? ¿Cómo sé que es lo que tiene que pasar? Si no hay nadie que me lo responda.

–Heidi, eso solo el tiempo te dará la respuesta.

– ¿Y mientras tanto qué?

–mientras tanto, seguir con tu relación, no dejar que el fantasma de Chris, se interponga, pero si sería bueno que hables bien las cosas con Edward.

Heidi pensó lo que ella le decir, y llego a la conclusión de que como anteriormente, Esme tenía toda la razón.

–Tienes razón Esme, gracias, me has ayudado bastante, gracias por ayudarme.

–Tranquila cariño, me alegra que veas en mí, alguien en quien confiar.

–Te lo ganaste, desde que me creíste, desde que no dudaste de mi palabra, y de mi historia.

–Sentí verdaderas tus palabras.

–Bueno, dejemos los sentimentalismos y mejor vete o no llegaras a tu obra en Seattle. –dijo Heidi, recuperando la compostura, pero sin dejar de sonreírle a Esme.

–Tienes razón, Carlisle me espera. Pero no olvides hablar con él.

–No lo hare. Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme –le dijo mientras se despedían con un abrazo– y apúrate o llegaras tarde.

Edward había recibido una llamada de Heidi donde le informaba la nueva cita de Carlisle para cuando el saliera del hospital, y además le pedía, que se encontraran en la playa de Port Angeles, ya que necesitaban hablar nuevamente.

No sabía de qué hablarían, pero realmente esperaba que aclararan lo que no habían podido aclara en la tarde.

– ¿Heidi dónde has estado? – pregunto Edward cuando diviso a Heidi sentada en la arena, observando las oscuras aguas del mar.

–En el bosque –fue la simple respuesta de ellas antes de tomar una bocanada de aire, y continuar hablando, Edward solo la observaba sin decir palabra –. Edward… ¿Cómo seguirán siendo las cosas entre los dos?

–igual Heidi, no tienen por qué cambiar ¿Por qué piensas que lo harían?

–No sé, me he atormentado toda la tarde pensando que ella, pueda cambiar las cosas entre los dos.

– ¿Por qué ha de cambiarlas?

–No soy tonta, ya te lo he dicho, recién llegue a la casa, hace tres meses, recuerdo haber escuchado a Tanya decirle a Kate, que Alice te había visto con Bella, que esa fue la razón por la que la salvo de morir atropellada, por Crowly.

–Sabes que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, y también es un hecho que esa visión fue antes de que yo decidiera estar contigo. Así que la visión de Alice no nos debe de afectar –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le acunaba su rostro entre sus manos.

–Yo no quiero que las cosas entre los dos cambien por ella –, dijo con la voz apagada.

Edward simplemente la beso.

–No van a cambiar, te lo prometo, daré todo de mi parte para que no sea así –le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

–Te quiero Edward.

–Y yo a ti Hei.

No eran te amos, pero eran sus sentimientos, eran lo que de verdad sentían.

Por parte de Edward era una promesa silenciosa de que iba hacer hasta lo imposible para que su relación con Heidi no se dañara.

Y por el lado de Heidi era la promesa en la que ella se prometía a si misma de que ni Isabella Swan, ni el fantasma de Chrisbell McCollins, la atormentaran, y dañaran su relación. Al fin de cuentas a grandes rasgos ese era el concejo que le había dado Esme, el concejo de una madre, porque así era como la vería a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Bueno volvi! Despues de una enternidad pero lo logre... **

**Me quiero disculpar para aquellas que siguen esta historia (si es que todavia queda alguna, despues de meses sin actualizar)... la razón de mi larga ausencia es la U, el cap anterior lo publique dos dias antes de que comenzara mi semestre... y decidida a no abandonar este fic, segui escribiendo... y tecnicamente lo termine, pero lo hice en mi cuaderno... lamentablemente cuando lo empece a pasar al pc empece los examenes, y no me fue para nada bn lo que me desanimo, y despues los trabajos, y mas parciales, no me dejaban tiempo para practicamente nada, animo para escribir no tuve, y mas por que este semestre no me fue para nada bien... me tire una materia y la tengo que recuperar en 15 días :-c (no pude con ella en casi 4 meses no se como lo hare en 15) pero no las atormento mas con mi vida... :)**

**Espero que les guste este cap, me esforce bastante en hacerlo... y en especial en encontrar tiempo para poder publicarlo, ya tengo bastante adelantado el proximo, ojala no me tome tanto como este :)**

**ojala les guste**

**Si le gusta comentan...**

**Si no ... tambien XD**

**Acepto tambn sugerencias... para continuar con este fic...**

**nos leemos pronto...**

**Diana! ;)**


	23. La Foto y el Sueño

******Aclaración: todo lo que reconoscan acerca de twilight, pertene a S. Meyer, el resto hace parte de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

**La foto y el sueño**

**Narrador POV**

¡CRASH!

–Alice por favor cálmate –dijo Jasper mientras la intentaba calmar utilizando todo su poder sobre ella.

Pero no estaba surgiendo efecto pues inmediatamente dijo esto, otro jarrón termino destrozado al otro lado de la habitación.

–Alice, lo que dice Jasper es cierto, si sigues así vas a dañar todos los adornos de la casa –le dijo Rosalie, secundando lo dicho por Jasper –, y dudo que a Esme este hecho le guste.

Alice solo se limitó a matarla con la mirada, cosa que Rosalie ignoro olímpicamente.

– ¿Sigues sin ver a Heidi y a Edward? –pregunto interesada Tanya.

–No.

–Eso quiere decir que ya los ves –afirmo Kate interesada en el nuevo rumbo que estaban tomando las visiones de Alice.

–Si

– ¿Entonces por qué estas así? –pregunto Emmett, el cual no entendía el comportamiento de ella.

–Porque… ¡Están juntos! –chillo la última parte como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–Alice, eso lo sabemos todos, no se necesita ser un adivino para eso –dijo Irina mientras rodaba los ojos, por lo absurdo de la situación.

–Si serás idiota, me refiero a su futuro.

–Si están juntos ahora, y sus deseos no han cambiado, lo más seguro y normal, sería que su futuro los muestre juntos ¿No?

–Sí, pero yo veía dos opciones para el futuro de Edward…

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto Tanya sin entender.

–Sí, eso, por un lado lo veía con Heidi, como lo veo ahora; pero por otro lado lo veía con Bella.

– ¿Con Bella?

– ¿Otra vez con ese cuento? Pensé que ya lo habías superado Alice. –dijo de mal humor Rosalie.

–No es ningún cuento, es la verdad Rosalie.

–Pero ahora dices que solo lo ves con Heidi… ¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Kate para desviar la atención de esa ridícula pelea otra vez.

–No sé, en este momento, el fragmento de futuro de Edward, en el que estaba con Bella se debilita cada vez más, mientras que en el que esta con Heidi, se hace cada vez más fuerte.

– ¿Desde cuándo pasa eso Alice? –pregunto Jasper bastante intrigado.

– ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? –le preguntó, pues no entendía lo que Jasper le quería de verdad preguntar.

– ¿Desde cuándo la intensidad de tus visiones de Edward y Bella han disminuido?

Alice lo pensó un momento la pregunta era bastante extraña, pero si la estaba formulando Jasper algún sentido debía de tener, el no preguntaría cosas sin sentido.

Intento recordar con exactitud desde cuando habían disminuido esas visiones, pero no lo lograba.

–Alice ¿por qué es tan importante para ti, que Edward este con Bella? – pregunto Kate la cual no entendía, por qué Alice se oponía tan rotundamente a cualquier relación que Edward tenga, mientras no sea con Bella.

–Porque sé que Edward no quiere en realidad a Heidi.

– ¿Y a Bella si? – pregunto con burla Tanya.

–Es lo más seguro, por algo los veo juntos, y mucho antes de que él estuviera con Heidi.

– ¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto Heidi, la cual acababa de llegar.

–Como escuchaste Heidi, por algo salve a Bella al inicio del año escolar.

–Eso no lo sabía –dijo desconcertada por no saber eso, lo cual ocurrió el mismo día que ella llego a Forks, y esa visión no le gustaba demasiado, la preocupaba demasiado, por todo lo que no sabía de Isabella Swan.

La pequeña fracción de preocupación que sintió Heidi por un momento, fue suficiente para que Jasper no solo la percibiera, sino que también le confirmo que algo sucedía, pero al ver que Edward llegaba decidió pensar en otra cosa.

–Vamos Hei, sabes que lo que diga Alice, no importa, eso ya lo hablamos, sus visiones son muy cambiantes, eso ya lo habíamos hablado. Ven vamos, la caja esta guardada por allí.

_¿No crees que sea mejor esperar a Carlisle? _

Edward la miro y negó con la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible, pero aun así, Jasper lo noto.

–Está bien vamos.

Le dijo Heidi mientras le tomaba el brazo y sin decir nada más se encaminaron al estudio de Carlisle.

Una vez llegaron al estudio, Heidi se sentó en uno de los sofás que había allí, mientras Edward buscaba la caja con las instrucciones que Carlisle le había dado previamente. Edward estaba ansioso y Heidi lo noto, sabía que se debía al hecho de que hacia una buena cantidad de tiempo que Edward no habría ese cofre, repleto de sus recuerdos humanos.

–Aquí esta. –dijo por fin después de unos minutos de búsqueda.

Edward no está muy seguro de abrirlo por un lado, porque eso significaba, revivir un pasado que casi que quería dejar oculto, pero por otro lado sabía que lo tenía que abrir, no se podía quedar con esa duda, sobre quien es en realidad Isabella Swan y que tipo de relación tiene con Chrisbell McCollins.

– ¿Bueno que te parece si nos ponemos a buscar?

–Claro.

En el cofre había fotografías que Edward no recordaba, en unas estaba el bastante joven en compañía de sus padres, fotos de sus padres. También había cartas y algunas de las joyas de su madre. Todos aquellos recuerdo de su vida humana que le había dejado a Carlisle antes de partir como nómada.

Después de rebuscar un rato Heidi encontró varias fotos que llamaron su atención.

Cuando a ella le contaron del inmenso parecido entre Bella y Chris, nunca pensó que fuera tal.

Edward al ver el cambio en ella se le acercó, y pudo ver que Heidi en sus manos tenía una foto en blanco y negro de Edward junto a Chrisbell.

–Son realmente muy parecidas –dijo Heidi en un suave susurro.

–Si… te imaginas la impresión que me lleve cuando la vi por primera vez.

–Yo me habría llevado un buen susto – dijo mientras observaba otra foto en la que aparecía únicamente ella.

–Fue un gran shock eso no te lo puedo negar.

–Aquí está la foto a color, no es de muy buena calidad, como era de esperarse, pero aun así se puede apreciar bastante bien… Es como ver a Bella con un traje antiguo, igual que en las otras.

–Tienes toda la razón, pero por el contrario, para mi ver a Bella es como ver a Bell con ropa actual.

–Tienes toda la razón… todo depende del punto desde el cual se vea.

Se quedaron callados un rato observando las fotografías, habían varias que a Heidi le llamo bastante la atención, había una en especial en la cual se podía vislumbrar con un poco de dificultad una carta en la misma foto, estaba un poco maltratada, pero ella sabía que eso venía desde hace mucho, también sabía que si no fuera vampiro le sería imposible leer aquella carta, por el estado en el que se encontraba, decidió guardarla para leerla más adelante.

–No entiendo como Carlisle consiguió esta foto, en esa época por la mala calidad de los colores siempre se optaba por tomar las fotos en blanco y negro, sepia como mucho.

–Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo.

–Has pensado como obtener una foto en este mismo ángulo.

–No quiero pensar en eso, en este momento.

–Te afecto mucho ver esta foto ¿no? –le dijo mientras señalaba la foto en la que él estaba con Bell.

–No… es solo que no recordaba la existencia de esa fotografía, pero estoy bien no te preocupes.

–Ed mírame… – le dijo Heidi mientras se acercaba a él –no tiene por qué mentirme –le dijo una vez estuvo frente a él, y le paso los brazos por los hombros en una especie de abrazo. –Sé que te afecto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por algo soy tú pareja, y estoy a tu lado para este… eh… duro momento por así decirlo.

–Lo se Hei, es solo que no recordaba que conservara alguna foto de los dos juntos, incluso la de ella sola me sorprendió un poco, es tan parecida a Bella que aun así me sorprende. – Se quedó en silencio un momento pero aun así Heidi no dijo nada, pues sabía que Edward estaba organizando sus ideas antes de continuar – Cuando veo a Bella me sorprendo, pero sé que es imposible que sea ella, mientras que en estas fotos aunque técnicamente la imagen es la misma, yo sé que esta si es Bell y es raro.

–Me imagino que debe ser bastante extraño, pero Ed, sabes que estoy contigo, no lo olvides.

Le dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más y al terminar lo beso.

Era un beso diferente a todos los que se habían dado hasta el momento, y aunque no había amor, estaba cargado de sentimientos, de cariño y comprensión. Edward noto aquello y le correspondió deseando sentir por aquella vampiresa un sentimiento más fuerte que el cariño que le tenía.

–Edward que haces aquí si Carlisle no está– dijo Alice entrando al estudio de improvisto, haciendo que tanto Heidi como Edward se separaran.

–Alice podías haber tocado antes de entrar –gruño Edward

–Es el estudio de Carlisle, no un lugar para que ustedes dos hagan de las suyas –dijo fríamente Alice.

–Estábamos buscando un cofre que Carlisle recibió de parte de los Vulturi con algunos objetos que deje en el castillo –respondió Heidi la cual ya había guardado todo lo que habían sacado en el cofre, antes de que Alice las viera y formara sus propias ideas.

–Yo quiero ver.

–Son cosas personales Alice y no me siento cómoda mostrándolas.

–Si no te sientes cómoda mostrándolas ¿Qué hace Edward aquí?

–Edward es mi pareja –le respondió Heidi sencillamente.

–Mmmm… ya veo, igual eso no explica por qué se estaban besando.

–Mira Alice, por qué no dejas este absurdo interrogatorio, ya tenemos lo que buscamos, ahora nos vamos.

–Pero…

–Pero nada Alice.

Y sin dejar que Alice le contestara salieron del estudio.

– ¿Ed tú crees que Alice sospeche algo? – pregunto Heidi después de un rato en la habitación de Edward, en el cual estuvieron en silencio.

–No lo creo, ya estaría intentando juntarme con ella, haciendo cualquier alusión a su parecido.

–Entonces ¿Por qué se comporta tan extraño? Es como si esperara encontrar algo… no se –Decía Heidi asustada de que Alice se enterara de algo.

–Lo que está esperando encontrar es una fisura en nuestra relación.

– ¿Por qué?

–porque me ve contigo y no con Bella y es obvio que eso no le gusta para nada.

–Edward… tú no has pensado… –empezó Heidi pero se quedó callado y cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad le quería decir.

– ¿Qué Hei?

–Nada Edward olvídalo, son bobadas mías.

– ¿Seguro Heidi?

–Claro Edward.

Durante las semanas siguientes Alice seguía de mal humor, pero para la tranquilidad de Esme ya no estaba destrozando los adornos de la casa.

Jasper intentaba por todos los medios calmarla, aunque el por su lado y sin que nadie en la casa se enterara, intenta descubrir que se traían entre manos Edward, Heidi y Carlisle, pues después de que Alice le contara que había visto a los dos primeros en el estudio del últimos besándose, el humor de su esposa empeoraba y lo hizo aún más después de que se encerraron a hablar con Carlisle en el estudio durante bastante tiempo.

La reunión no había sido ningún secreto y todos en la casa habían intentado saber a qué se debía la reunión de ellos tres, pero no contaban con que Esme disimuladamente los alejara del estudio y algunos de la casa durante el tiempo que duro aquella extraña reunión. Acción que despertó ciertas sospechas en Jasper, pero que le hacía más duro averiguar que pasaba pues con Esme como centinela de esos encuentros iba a ser cada vez más difícil acercarse a ellos.

Alice fue la única que intento sonsacarle a Esme información de aquel encuentro, pero ella sin inmutarse, le respondía sencillamente que no sabía a qué se debía, pero que lo más seguro era temas personales de Heidi.

Alice refunfuñando acepto que no sabía nada, Jasper por su lado había escuchado su conversación y aunque lo convencía el hecho de que Esme no sabía de qué hablaban, si estaba seguro de que ella tenía una pequeña idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Esa hipótesis la confirmo con el pasar de los días, ya que en ocasiones podía sentir que el ánimo de la vampiresa italiana, caía bastante –sobre todo cuando se encontraba sola en la casa después del instituto–, pero este cambiaba bastante con una sola mirada de Esme.

Después de todo lo que había observado sobre las acciones de Edward, Heidi, Carlisle y la misma Esme, y sin que Alice se diera cuenta –pues aunque no le gustaba para nada guardarle secretos a su amada Alice, no sabía por qué lo mejor era no contarle absolutamente nada–, estaba casi convencido de que la extraña actitud de Heidi tenía que ver con Bella, pero no lo podía probar.

– ¿Y esta foto de dónde salió? – escucho Jasper que dijo Bella desde el piso de abajo, en el cual se encontraba esperando a Alice y Kate las cuales se encontraban con Rosalie y las hermanas Denali cazando.

La sorpresa que emanaba Bella, fue lo que llamo la atención de Jasper, y lo que lo hizo bajar a ver de qué foto se trataba.

– ¿Qué foto Bella?

–Esta –le dijo mientras le extendía una de las fotos donde se podía ver a Chrisbell McCollins, que coincidencialmente era la misma foto con la que se había quedado Heidi–. Parezco yo, pero yo no me acuerdo haberme disfrazado de dama antigua.

–En realidad te pareces mucho. –murmuro Jasper sorprendido por el parecido de Bella con la chica de la antigua foto.

–Pero es imposible –dijo mientras la miraba en diferentes ángulos–, aquí hay una fecha pero no la distingo muy bien.

– ¿La puedo ver bien?

Con un asentimiento Bella le paso la foto a Jasper y este la observo detenidamente, para poder apreciar mejor la fecha, que como dijo Bella estaba casi borrada. Lo que él no espero fue que no solo había una fecha si no también una especie de carta que cuando Jasper la leyó lo congelo, pues aquella carta que él podía leer gracias a su desarrollado sistema de la vista fue escrito por una mujer hacia casi un siglo.

_Chicago, viernes, septiembre 14 1917_

_Edward:_

_Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños, como ya te lo había dicho esta precioso y me gusto demasiado, te habría dicho lo mucho que me gusto en persona, pero ese día te fuiste de mi casa casi de inmediato, y no hemos vuelto a vernos desde ese día, no lo tomes como un reclamo es solo no se… no debí de haber escrito eso, olvídalo mejor, cambiando de tema, le pedí a la señora Fisher que me tomara esta fotografía con la cámara de mi padre, mientras lucia tu hermoso regalo, mi intención es que veas como me luce, por eso te la mando con esta pequeña nota, demostrándote mi profundo agradecimiento._

_Con cariño _

_Chrisbell McCollins._

Después de leer aquella nota al reverso de la foto, se quedó literalmente sin que decir, no podía explicar que esa carta estaba fechada de hace más de 90 años, fechado en una época en la que Edward todavía era humano, y donde al parecer él conoció a una joven físicamente igual a Isabella Swan y por el nombre con el que se firmó aquella nota, podía deducir perfectamente que ella era Chris, la antigua amiga de Edward, de la cual él se empecinaba en no hablar, lo que lo hizo plantearse si de verdad fueron solo amigos, o si por el contrario hubo algo más, antes de que Carlisle lo convirtiera.

– ¿Y bien Jasper que fecha tiene la foto?

–Es de hace unos días –mintió pues algo le decía que no era muy conveniente decirle a Bella que esa foto era de principios del siglo pasado.

–Eso es imposible Jasper, la foto se ve muy vieja.

–Sí, así lo quiso Heidi.

– ¿Heidi? No entiendo ella para que querría una foto mía y después dejarla en ese estado, como si fuera de hacer un siglo o yo que sé –Jasper la miro y sonrió por la ironía de las palabras de Bella.

–Esa era la idea –dijo rápidamente Jasper, y Bella lo miro enarcando una ceja– sí, hace unos días Edward le estuvo enseñando unas viejas fotografías, y a ella le pareció genial tener una especie de recuerdos de épocas pasadas, pero como sabes por donde ella vivió, las fotos no es algo que les guste mucho, por lo que decidió aprender hacer montajes, los ha hechos con todos aquí en la casa, y al parecer tú no te salvaste.

– ¿pero y de donde se consiguió la foto inicial? –cuestionó Bella, ya que le pareció extraño que ella quisiera hacer un montaje de una foto antigua con ella.

–No sé, nosotros tampoco sabemos de dónde saco las fotos de nosotros. Lo más seguro es que te la haya tomado y tú no te hayas dado cuenta.

–Si ha de ser eso.

– ¿Bella te puedo pedir algo?

–Claro ¿Qué?

–No le menciones ni a Alice ni a nadie en la casa que encontraste la foto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque a nadie le ha hecho mucha gracia que ella se pusiera a crear esa fotos y como vez bastante convincentes, además que si no estoy mal al único que se las ha mostrado abiertamente es a Edward, nosotros sabemos de la existencia de ellos porque en esta casa por razones obvias–dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo de pies a cabeza– es muy difícil que hayan secretos.

–Es una lástima que no lo quiera mostrar abiertamente pues es un trabajo bastante bueno.

–Sí pero, ella es un poco reticente a mostrarnos lo que hace, y a eso le sumas que muchos de los que viven aquí en la casa no la quieren.

–Debe ser bastante difícil para ella, pero bueno… Está bien Jasper no diré nada sobre la foto.

**Bella POV**

–_Edward el collar esta hermoso, no debiste. – empezó hablar la chica pero el joven de ojos verdes la interrumpió._

–_No es nada Bell._

–_Pero te debió costar bastante Edward –protesto la chica._

–_El precio no importa, lo importante es que te haya gustado._

_Ella le iba a contestarle pero los interrumpieron._

–_Señorita Chrisbell, su madre y su padre desean hablar con usted._

–_En un momento voy señora Fisher, estoy hablando con el joven señor Masen._

–_Ve tranquila Bell, de igual forma, ya es momento de que me marche._

–_Pero Edward._

–_No repliques Bell –dijo Edward con una sonrisa para después girarse con su clásica elegancia, que tan bien lo caracterizaba hacia la ama de llaves de la casa McCollins –Señora Fisher, la señorita Chrisbell ya ha terminado de hablar conmigo, por lo que sí es tan amable de acompañarla, para que hable con sus padres._

–_Por supuesto señor Masen –le respondió la señora Fisher con una leve inclinación mientras se dirigía a la joven._

–_Hasta una próxima ocasión señorita McCollins, como siempre ha sido un placer –se despidió el joven mientras hacia una leve reverencia y besaba la mano de la joven._

_Sentí una pequeña descarga en mi mano_, en ese momento deje de ver todo como si fuera otra persona más en ese jardín, para pasar a ser la joven de cabellos oscuros, pero tan pronto como me sentí en el lugar de ella, me desperté.

Me desperté exaltada, no sé por qué últimamente ese sueño se repite una y otra vez, siempre el mismo, como si fuera un recuerdo. Lo extraño son las circunstancias de ese sueño al principio lo empiezo a ver como si fuera otra persona, pero al final termino siendo yo la chica, es extraño porque estoy segura que es de otra época, por la vestimenta y por la forma de hablar tan formal, pero eso no es lo único que no me deja pensar con tranquilidad, es que al despertar no puedo recordar mucho, a Edward por ejemplo no lo recuerdo muy bien al despertar, de él lo único que mi memoria retiene es el nombre y unos increíbles ojos verdes, su voz siento que la conozco pero al final no se… es tan… raro, y si le quiero agregar más a todo eso, es que en ese sueño la chica que al final resulto ser yo, no se llama Isabella, por el contrario se llama Chrisbell, y Edward mientras están solo la llama Bell.

Siempre que me despierto, intento recordar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, pero es muy poco lo que mi mente logra recordar, recuerdo a la señora Fisher que probablemente sea mi nana –suponiendo que de verdad yo soy Chrisbell–, recuerdo a Edward y sus espectaculares ojos verdes además de su voz –aunque en un pequeño grado–, lo único que si recuerdo y muy bien es el hermoso jardín en donde creo estamos hablando él y yo, aunque después de pensarlo un momento no se si recuerdo el jardín de esa forma, porque en mi sueño es así, o es porque el jardín tiene un gran parecido, con el de la foto de Heidi.

Hace una semana la vi por primera y única vez, y desde ese día es que he estado teniendo el sueño.

He barajado varias teoría acercas del porqué de mi sueño, al principio llegue a pensar que el sueño me mostraba un recuerdo de una vida pasada o algo así, aunque sé que suena ilógico eso no debe de existir, pero vivo en un mundo donde los vampiros que son seres mitológicos existen, ya nada me debe de parecer imposible.

Aunque por más vueltas que le di aquella teoría, mas insólita y ridícula me parece, por lo que en este momento tengo una nueva teoría que es mucho más creíble que la anterior; he llegado a la conclusión de que la razón por la que he estado soñando eso es por una mala jugada de mi mente, después de haber visto la foto de Heidi, me pareció tan real que mi mente quiso crearle una historia, a aquella imagen.

La nueva teoría que he tenido es la que más me gusta, porque es muy probable desde el punto que se mire, que mi sueño ser una mala pasada de mi mente y mi imaginación, esa puede ser la razón para que al principio yo sea como otra persona más.

–Sí, definitivamente eso es, una mala pasada de mi mente, es ridículo que las vidas pasadas existan.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –me pregunto con una extraña expresión en su perfecto rostro la vampiresa que no había oído llegar a mi habitación.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui les tengo un nuevo cap... me tomo eternidades pasarlo al pc... pero lo logre...**

**lo malo...( si aqui vienen las malas noticias) es que no se como continuarlo, y el lunes vuelvo a entrar a la U y ya estoy advertida para no perder materias...**

**Si alguien tiene una (o varias XD) sugerncia (s) de como continuar el fic, sera muy bien recividas, yo no quiero dejar una historia inconclusa pero la universidad me quita demaciado tiempo, y ps primero lo primero... ya habia dicho que no lo voy abandonar, por lo que espero que lo entiendan, pondre mi esfurzo para que el proximo cap no se demore 4 meses que es lo que dura mi semestre...**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Diana!**


	24. Amor más allá de la muerte

**********Aclaración: todo lo que reconozcan acerca de twilight, pertenece a S. Meyer, el resto hace parte de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

**Amor más allá de la muerte**

**Bella POV**

–_Sí, definitivamente eso es, una mala pasada de mi mente, es ridículo que las vidas pasadas existan._

– _¿Qué dijiste? –me pregunto con una extraña expresión en su perfecto rostro la vampira que no había oído llegar a mi habitación._

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? –pregunté después de la impresión inicial.

–Por la ventana –dijo todavía con esa extraña expresión en su rostro –la verdad es que no es muy segura –dijo con un deje de burla.

– ¿Por qué viniste? –indague pues me era bastante extraña su visita.

–La verdad venia hablar contigo, pero… ¿Qué es eso de las vidas pasadas?

–No es nada –me apresure a contestar.

–Debe ser algo estabas muy ensimismada, al parecer, solo pensando en eso.

–Pero es que no es nada –seguí insistiendo no quería que creyera que me estaba volviendo loca. –Pero… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿de qué seria?

–Han pasado algunas cosas que no vienen al caso explicarte, pero aun así me puedes contestar algunas preguntas –me dijo en un tono extraño y como si estuviera pensando en algo– Es de suma importancia –termino de decir dándole énfasis a su ultima oración.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? La verdad es que no te entiendo absolutamente nada.

–Es sencillo te voy hacer unas preguntas y me gustaría que me respondieras con total sinceridad. ¿Lo harás?

– ¿Por qué? –No entendía para nada que hacia ella en mi habitación, y mucho menos que me podía preguntar, que fuera importante para ella.

– Es importante para tener claro algunas cosas.

– mmmm… ¿y si no entiendo lo que me quieres preguntar?

–Buscaremos la forma de que entiendas sin tener que contarte absolutamente todo.

–Está bien –acepte sin saber muy bien porque– pero solo porque tengo curiosidad.

–Mientras me respondas con la verdad, no importa mucho la razón que tengas para aceptar.

–Está bien, no hay problema, ¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar? –me miro con sus ojos dorados, como un rio de oro líquido, señal de que acaba de cazar, dio una bocanada de aire y continuo.

– ¿Tu amas a Dylan? –me pregunto de repente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué si todavía estas enamorada de Dylan? Por favor piensa muy bien tu respuesta, recuerda que dijiste que serias lo más sincera posible…

La mire, la verdad no entendía el porqué de su pregunta y me puse a pensar, ella esperaba una respuesta, pero aun así no parecía impaciente por esperarla, lo que me sorprendió fue la respuesta que me vino a mi mente sobre aquella pregunta, lo analice y era verdad.

–No – fue mi simple respuesta.

– ¿Estas segura? – Me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza – ¿Alguna vez estuviste de verdad enamorada de él? Amor no capricho.

_Capricho_ esa palabra quedo sonando en mi mente, ¿de verdad alguna vez he estado enamorada de Dylan? Recuerdo que cuando llegue a Forks se suponía que tenía novio, pero me olvide por completo de él en cuanto conocí a Dylan, y me propuse como reto saber quién era él y saber todo sobre él, pero cuando me entere de su secreto, no me importó y yo asumí aquello como algo producto del amor ¿sería que de verdad fue por eso? O por el contrario fue debido a la cercanía que tenía con ellos, ellos, no solamente con Dylan si no también con Daniela, la razón por la que no me importo lo que ellos fueran.

Sorprendentemente esa pregunta me abrió realmente los ojos y me hizo dar cuenta que no estaba enamorada de Dylan, y al parecer nunca lo estuve.

–Creo que no, creo que nunca estuve enamorada de él.

–Es lo que me imagine –dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Las preguntas siguieron y cada una fue más extraña que la anterior, yo seguí sin entender a qué venia tan extraño interrogatorio.

Lo malo es que sé que me hizo pensar en si de verdad me he enamorado, sé que de Cody no lo estuve, de Dylan llegue a la conclusión de que tampoco, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que alguna vez si estuve enamorada… cerré los ojos solo para aclarar mi mente.

¿Estuve alguna vez enamorada? Esa fue la última pregunta que me hizo y mientras pensaba en eso ella miraba por la ventana, pensando en algo, no sabía en qué pero parecía realmente concentrada en encontrar una respuesta con solo mirar el cielo.

Seguí pensando en esa rara pregunta, y mientras lo hacía unos hermosos ojos verdes, me observaban; recordé mi sueño de Edward y Chrisbell y lo enamorados que al parecer estaban, y como se suponía que yo soy ella, cada vez que pensaba en una respuesta a esa pregunta la respuesta era si, si he estado enamorada.

–En los últimos 17 años no creo haberme enamorado – esa fue mi respuesta, a la larga era verdad, ya que si era cierto que yo era ella, Chrisbell, eso fue hace más de 17 años.

–En los últimos 17 años –la escuche susurrar bajito, como si eso le dijera algo mas – ¿Crees en el amor más allá de la muerte?

– ¿Qué? – definitivamente ella se le había corrido una teja, ¿pueden los vampiros volverse locos?

–Respóndeme, ¿Crees en el amor más allá de la muerte?

– ¿En qué sentido?

–En el de que si dos personas se aman pero una de ellas muere, y el amor es tan fuerte que prevalece, así uno de los dos esté muerto, ¿tú crees que cuando la que quedo viva, muera se encontrara más allá de la barrera de la muerte?

–Si es tan fuerte como dices, si, si creo en el amor más allá de la muerte –le conteste con sinceridad, y hasta a mí me sorprendió mi respuesta.

–Y si una de las personas muere, pero la otra se queda en este mundo por toda la eternidad, ¿Qué crees que pase?

–mmmm sonando fantasiosa, yo creo que si es tan fuerte la que muera, buscara la forma de volver para estar junto a él, para siempre.

Se quedó callada unos minutos como pensando mi respuesta, y ella seguía sin despegar la vista del aquel oscuro cielo sin luna ni estrellas.

–La reencarnación, vivir otras vidas, para continuar lo que no se tuvo en una _vida pasada._

– ¿Vida pasada? –pregunte, pues no entendía, ella por qué quería traer a colación en lo que estaba pensando cuando ella llegó.

– Eso es lo que diste a entender –me contesto con voz neutral sin siquiera mirarme.

– No creo que existan las vidas pasadas –le dije, al fin y al cabo había llegado a la conclusión que esos sueños no eran de vidas pasadas, sino una mala jugada de mi mente.

– Pero acabas de decir que sí –volvió a insistir.

– Bueno entonces digamos que hay una posibilidad de la reencarnación, pero ¿Por Amor? Enserio eso parece sacado de un libro o algo así –le dije después de que analice mis propias palabras.

– Tienes razón muy _mitológica_.

– ¿A qué se deben estas preguntas? –pues la verdad no tenía idea de por qué me preguntaba aquello.

–A nada –dijo tan rápido que no le creí.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí, Bella, me tengo que ir, te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie, nuestra conversación, es algo personal y no me conviene que ningún vampiro o humano se entere. ¿Me harías ese favor?

–Claro, cuenta con mi discreción.

–_Gracias._ Adiós Bella – y sin decir nada más desapareció por la ventana en la oscura noche de Forks.

Me quede en mi cama pensando en todo lo que me pregunto, y de repente me arrepentí, de haberle prometido no contarle a nadie, pues sentía que le debía de contar a alguien. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama por fin me pude sumir en la inconsciencia, y así no pensar en lo que ella me dijo.

– _¿Edward crees en el amor más allá de la muerte?_

– _A qué se debe tu pregunta Bell _– _ me dijo mirándome, mientras fruncía el entrecejo._

– _No sé, solo me pregunte ¿qué sucedería si se está enamorado y la otra persona muere antes de tiempo, que pasaría con ese amor?_

– _¿Qué haces pensando en muerte? Tú estás todavía muy joven, te queda mucho que vivir._

– _No sé, creo que es por la epidemia de la gripe española, lo que me está haciendo desvariar un poco._

– _No pienses en eso Bell, ¿o es que acaso estas enamorada?_

_Eso me tomo por sorpresa._

– _¿Por qué dices eso?_

– _No lo sé, eres tú la que está hablando del amor más allá de la muerte, no será que estas enamorada, y la persona en cuestión está enferma de la gripe – me dijo casi como siempre, pero no pude pasar por alto un deje de ¿dolor? Quizá, no estaba muy segura._

– _Es que no sé qué me está pasando Edward, últimamente solo hay noticias de muerte, si no es por la gripe, es por la guerra, solo pienso en aquellas parejas que se ven separadas por alguno de las dos circunstancias, ¿tú crees que haya una segunda oportunidad para su amor?_

– _No sé y creo que sería imposible saberlo, ¿tú qué harías si estuvieras en alguna de esas circunstancias? – me pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa, pero creo que había un trasfondo tras su pregunta._

– _Me sentiría muy mal pero si el amor es verdadero, yo lo seguiría a través de la barrera de la muerte. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo Edward?_

_El me miro sorprendido._

– _La verdad no lo sé, hasta el momento la gripe parece algo lejano, y no tengo planes de morir en la guerra._

_Yo lo mire y eso me partió el corazón, era la primera vez que él me decía abiertamente que tenía planes de ir a la guerra, y yo sabía aunque no lo admitiera que si algo le llegaba a pasar, yo moriría con él, no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde el no estuviera, el no hacía alusión a nada, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que él se me declarara, que el sintiera lo mismo que yo. Que él también estuviera enamorado de mí._

_El me miro y como muchas veces lo hacía le devolví la mirada para perderme en esos ojos verdes, tan brillantes como dos esmeraldas._

La alarma me despertó de aquel sueño tan extraño, nuevamente volvía a soñar con Edward, pero en este caso, desde el principio yo siempre fui Chrisbell, pero solo recordaba los diálogos, no recordaba nada más, ni un lugar que me diera a entender donde se realizó aquel intercambio de palabras; pero lo que fue aún más extraño todavía es que este sueño tenía que ver con las extrañas preguntas que me hicieron la noche anterior, y lo que me hacía plantearme si fue cierto que en algún momento estuve enamorada, pues si yo era Chrisbell… Sí estuve enamorada, pues en mi sueño ella estaba enamorada de aquel enigmático joven de ojos verdes.

En el instituto estuve ausente, casi toda la mañana, sé que Kate y Alice lo notaron, y aunque en un principio intentaron sonsacarme algo, me cerré y no le dije nada.

–Heidi esta rara – empezó Kate, respondiendo a una pregunta hecha por Ángela, la cual no escuche– anoche salió muy tarde en la noche dijo que iría por algo de_ comer_, pero se demoró más de lo normal, Edward se empezó a comportar bastante extraño, al ver que ella no llegaba, casi sale en busca de ella, pero Carlisle lo retuvo, cuando ella llego, Edward la noto extraña se encerraron en la habitación de ella, y no salieron hasta esta mañana, o bueno, salió él, ella no quería, para darle más enigma a la cosa, Edward se encerró con Carlisle en el estudio, e inmediatamente después Esme entro en la habitación de Heidi, estuvieron hablando un rato, cuando ya nos teníamos que venir, Esme salió del cuarto de Heidi y le dijo a Edward que la esperara, que se estaba terminando de arreglar, yo me vine con ellos hoy, y todo el camino desde la casa hasta acá fue en completo silencio.

– ¿Pero están peleando?

– ¿Quién sabe? – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Irina dice que Eleazar, llamo preguntando por Heidi, y que sonaba bastante preocupado.

– ¿Eleazar?

–Nuestro _tío_, es _hermano_ de Carlisle y de nuestra difunta madre, con el vivíamos antes de venir aquí.

–Ahhh, continúa.

–Tanya dice que escucho parte de la llamada telefónica, y que Heidi le estaba haciendo preguntas bastantes extrañas a Eleazar, y por lo tanto Irina dice que es algo malo relacionado con los _tíos italianos_ de ella.

Con esa última frase Kate recupero mi atención.

– ¿Marco y sus hermanos? –pregunte preocupada de que ellos pudieran viajar de nuevo a Forks.

–Hum, pensé que tenías lo mismo de Heidi, estas como ida hoy.

–No es nada, es que no dormí bien anoche. ¿Pero qué decías de los _tíos_ de Heidi?

–Nada en especial, Heidi está muy enojada con ellos por lo que paso la última vez que ellos estuvieron en América, dudo sinceramente que ella quiera saber algo de ellos, pero sigue siendo raro que ella quisiera hablar con Eleazar, Tanya y yo intentamos hablar con Carmen - la esposa de mi _tío_ – le aclaro a Ángela que hizo una cara rara cuando ella menciono a Carmen, a pesar de que yo tampoco sabía quién era, me lo imagine. –pero ella nos dijo que no sabía nada. Así que volviendo a tú pregunta Áng, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué Heidi y Edward están tan raros, y no es como dijo tu amiga Jessica, de eso si estamos completamente seguros, Heidi no está embarazada.

– ¿Embarazada? –pregunte por la absurda suposición.

–Sí, Bella ¿en dónde estás? Desde que te sentaste, les comencé a comentar lo que le estaba diciendo Jessica a Lauren en los baños…

– ¿Qué? –pregunte pues no había puesto cuidado y no sabía de qué hablaba.

–Bella, ¿nos has puesto siquiera un poco de atención hoy? –pregunto Kate, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

Sentí que el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas al ser descubierta.

–No era mi intensión estoy un poco dormida, lo siento –les dije, pero me apresure a completar–, pero solo fue la primera parte, todo lo que has dicho Kate lo he escuchado.

– ¿Seguro? –pregunto sospechosamente Kate.

–Seguro.

–Como sea, lo que sucede Bella, es que antes de venir a la cafetería pase por el baño que hay cerca al laboratorio de química –me miro como comprobando que esta vez si la estaba escuchando, yo le asentí con la cabeza, dándole a entender que continuara –, pero antes de salir entraron Jessica y Lauren, yo no salí, pues desde que me siento con Kate y contigo, Lauren me mira raro, no sé qué le pasa, bueno el caso es que decidí quedarme donde estaba a la espera de que o salieran, o entraran a uno de los cubículos y así salir sin ser vista, pero lo último no paso, por el contrario se quedaron en los lavabos chismeando, entre todas las cosas que decían, la única que recuerdo, y la única que llamo mi atención era un supuesto rumor que hay en los pasillos del instituto, que dice que Heidi está embarazada de Edward.

– ¿Cómo? –dije con burla, definitivamente el chisme en este instituto llegaba a límites insospechados.

–Eso, decían que esa era la razón por la que no almorzaron acá el día de tu pelea con Dylan, – después de decir aquello me miro pidiéndome disculpas por haber nombrado ese día, del cual yo prefería no hablar, yo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no había problema– ya que supuestamente fue ese día, que Heidi se hizo la prueba de embarazo y por esa razón no se quedaron después del almuerzo. Lauren le pregunto cómo sabía ella eso, y Jessica le contesto que por que en la tarde la mamá de ella vio a Edward en el consultorio del Doctor Cullen solo y al parecer muy ansioso, y que por que unos amigos de ella, a saber que amigos, los vio después hablando en la playa de Por Angels, muy serios.

– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

–Ni idea, y si a eso se le suma que Heidi esta toda rara hoy… no me gusta el chisme y ustedes eso lo saben, pero la curiosidad me pudo, por eso le pregunte a Kate, ella vive con ellos, de pronto sabía algo.

–Yo le conté que a todos también nos sorprende el raro comportamiento de Heidi, pero que estamos seguros de que por un embarazo no es.

Ángela iba a comentar algo más pero un sonido en su celular que indicaba un nuevo mensaje la retuvo.

–Chicas les importaría que las dejara, Ben quiere hablar conmigo de algo.

Kate y yo nos miramos y le sonreímos, sabíamos que a ella le gustaba Ben

–Tranquila, ve con confianza, a ver si se te da hoy –le dijo Kate sonriendo ampliamente.

–No es lo que te imaginas Kate.

– ¿Y qué es lo Kate se imagina? Tú no lees mentes, te es imposible saberlo, y por lo tanto si te imaginas que Kate piensa algo _malo_ no es Kate, eres tú la que lo está imaginando y por lo tanto la que quiere que pase –le dije mientras yo sonreirá y veía como se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de su cabello.

–Las dos están locas, me voy, Ben me espera –dijo parándose lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió a la salida.

–Claro, corre no hagas esperar a Romeo.

Le grito Kate mientras Ángela salía a toda velocidad de la cafetería, yo la miraba divertida.

–Kate, no debiste decirle lo último. –ella sonrió e ignoro lo que dije.

**Narrador POV**

–Alice cálmate no exageres, por algo que todos sabemos es mentira.

– ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Dime exactamente como calmarme cuando todo el instituto habla del supuesto embarazo de Heidi! – dijo alto, pero no lo suficiente para que los demás estudiantes del instituto de Forks se enteraran de que hablaban los Cullen durante el almuerzo– Y ella esta como en las nubes –dijo ya más calmada gracias a Jasper, ero mirando con odio a Heidi por no ponerle cuidado–, como si no se enterara de lo que está pasando .

–Vamos Alice Jasper tiene razón no hay motivo para que te alteres por algo que aquí todos sabemos que es mentira. –dijo Rosalie, con un deje de fastidio, por que estuvieran ellos hablando de ese absurdo chisme.

–Rosalie, ¿tú también? Es que no entiendo cómo llegaron a tan absurda conclusión. –chillo lo último como una niña chiquita, mientras Jasper volvía a intentar calmarla

–Tu misma lo estás diciendo es absurda, no hay por qué ponerle cuidado –dijo Rosalie fastidiada ya de eso.

–Vamos Alice tómatelo con calma, como yo, todo esto me parece de lo más divertido, y por eso, me rio –dijo Emmett de forma socarrona

–Esto no es de risa Emmett, es algo bastante grave.

–Alice es mentira y por lo tanto no nos debe de preocupar.

–Edward tu por lo menos pones cuidado y sabes de lo que se está hablando, Heidi parece absorta a todo, sabes que en parte es la actitud de ella, la que levanto este absurdo chisme.

–No es para tanto Alice, Heidi está bien –mintió Edward, pues él sabía que Heidi no estaba para nada bien, Alice lo miro enarcando una ceja–, solo está un poco callada, más de lo normal, pero ella está bien.

– ¡DICEN QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA EDWARD, POR AMOR A TODO LO SAGRADO! –exploto Alice, logrando por fin que todos en la cafetería giraran su cabeza hacia la mesa Cullen, y que Heidi por fin reaccionara de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Quién está embarazada? –preguntó Heidi, pues ella no sabía del chisme, y no les había puesto absolutamente nada de cuidado durante la última media hora.

Aquella pregunta, logro varias reacciones en la mesa, la primera dejar con la boca y los ojos abiertos a Alice, al mismo tiempo que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo, sin importar los demás alumnos en la cafetería; arrancarle una sonora carcajada a Emmett, la cual retumbo por toda la cafetería, y una expresión de asombro e incredibilidad en los rostros de Jasper y Rosalie; y por ultimo una pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de Edward.

– ¡LA MATO! –volvió a gritar Alice, cuando salió de su estupor.

– ¿A quién? –volvió a preguntar Heidi, que no sabía lo que pasaba en la mesa.

–Alice cálmate, todos nos ven– dijo Rosalie por lo bajo después de recuperar la compostura.

– ¿Ves Edward? Es lo que he estado diciendo durante todo el almuerzo ella ni siquiera sabe de lo que se está hablando y es una de las principales implicadas.

_¿A qué se refiere Alice Edward? _–le preguntó Heidi a Edward, asegurándose que por ese medio solo él la escucharía.

Edward le sonrío a Alice, le paso un brazo por los hombros a Heidi en una especie de abrazo, y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

–Hoy hay un nuevo rumor en los pasillos del instituto que nos implica a nosotros dos –Heidi lo miro preguntándole sobre que es, el sonrío y continuo susurrándole en el oído– Según Jessica Stanley, que fue la que comenzó el rumor, tú estás esperando un bebe.

En la mesa todos estaban a la espera de la reacción de Heidi, ellos escuchaban perfectamente lo que Edward le decía.

– ¿Un bebe? –Preguntó con incredulidad – ¿Cómo un bebé?

–Si Hei, el rumor es que tu estas embarazada, estas esperando un hijo mío –dijo Edward reteniendo una sonrisa, pues a pesar de la forma en como se lo tomo Alice, a él, al igual que a Emmett le causaba bastante gracia.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Heidi, lo que hizo que nuevamente todos se fijaran en lo que sucedía en la mesa – ¡A QUÍEN DIABLOS SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR QUE YO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡HE ESCUCHADO COSAS RIDÍCULAS Y ESAS!

–Heidi calma todos nos ven –dijo Edward controlando que Heidi saliera en búsqueda de Jessica y acabara con ella – Emmett tu deja de reírte, que llamas la atención de todos.

–Es que es gracioso, que no se haya dado cuenta que al parecer ella lleva dentro de sí, a un mini Edward, si no que lleve más de tres cuartos de hora sentada con nosotros en la cual la enana se ha quejado de ese chisme todo el rato, y para rematar, pregunte que quien está embarazada. –dijo Emmett cuando calmo sus carcajadas.

–Emmett tiene razón es un poco cómico… pero ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? –pregunto Rosalie.

–En ningún lado Rosalie.

–Heidi, querida, ¿cómo se llamara el bebé? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que últimamente conocían muy bien– Y por qué si somos tan cercanos a tu tíos, – lo dijo con un tono de ironía– no nos habías dicho que estabas embarazada, es de muy mal gusto, Heidi, que nos enteremos como chisme de corredor.

–Cállate Daniela –dijo Alice de mal humor. Ella no iba a permitir que siguieran haciendo bromas sobre eso, pero Heidi después de pensarlo, no opinaba lo mismo, y Edward que ya veía en la mente de ella lo que iba preguntar solo sonrío, mientras observaba los rostros de Daniela y Dylan Reeves.

–La verdad Daniela, no lo sé, ¿tú que nombre nos sugieres a Edward y a mí? Eso de escoger nombres para bebes es tan difícil, que estoy recibiendo sugerencias – dijo Heidi tan calmada, que cualquiera que viera la conversación desde lejos pensaría que era cierto.

La cara de los Reeves no tenía precio, en ese momento todavía había alumnos que los observaban y sabía que había quienes todavía escuchaban, por lo que ellos nunca esperaron que Heidi, hablara como si fuera de verdad.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Estas embarazada? –pregunto Jessica a espaldas de los Reeves, acompañada de Lauren que miraba la escena con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa, de que al parecer Heidi aceptara estar embarazada.

Cuando Alice iba a contestar Edward la miró y con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible le dio a entender que dejara a Heidi manejar sola aquello, además justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

Heidi se paró de la mesa, al igual que todos, y se adelantó unos pasos para encarar a Jessica, la cual parada frente a ella le llegaba casi a la altura de los hombros a Heidi, por lo que la vampira se tuvo que inclinar hacia abajo para que Jessica la viera a los ojos.

–Dímelo tú, Jessica –le dijo con voz fuerte pero dulce, una que utilizaba normalmente en Italia cuando estaba cazando, y logrando que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la cafetería escucharan lo que ella le decía. –Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú la comenzó el rumor, debes saber si es verdad o es mentira.

Y sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar miro a Edward y le dio un casto beso en la boca le susurro un "_te veo al terminar las clases"_ y se marchó a su siguiente clase, dejando a Jessica parada en el mismo lugar.

Rosalie sonrío, con malicia, por lo que acababa de hacer Heidi, tomo la mano de Emmett, al cual le faltaba poco para volver a reírse.

Jasper saco de allí a Alice, la cual no salía de su asombro por lo que ella acaba de hacer, y tampoco entendía por qué hizo aquello.

Edward ignoro a los Reeves que ahora se encontraban indignados por el comportamiento de Heidi, le sonrió a Jessica y a Lauren por primera vez, lo que les corto la respiración a ambas y se dirigió a su clase de biología, ansiando que las clases terminaran rápido, para ver si por fin le lograba sacara a Heidi algo de su extraño comportamiento, ya que la noche anterior no pudo sacarle demasiado.

* * *

**Hola! (Todavía hay alguien que me lee?... espero que si :D)**

**Aquí**** les tengo un nuevo cap... me tomo eternidades pasarlo al pc... pero lo logre..literalmente hace 4 meses tengo el principio de este Fic... además hace 4 meses y ocho dias dije que esperaba que esto no pasara, y paso...**

**Malas razones muchas, la principal volví a perder una materia, a pesar de las advertencias de que no debía pasar, he estado deprimida tanto tiempo que apenas ayer me propuse volver a escribir, incluso pensé poner este fic como terminado pero con la aclaración de que no tenia como continuarlo...**

**Quiero este Fic, fue el primero que comencé a escribir, fue la razón por la cual cree una cuenta en FF, pero lastimosamente, eso fue hace tres años, todavía estaba en el colegio y tenia mucho tiempo libre... la universidad no me deja casi tiempo para algo que no sea la universidad, intento sacar tiempo para escribir, pero al momento de intentar pasarlo al pc... me quedo sin tiempo, se que ya las lectoras que alguna vez leyeron este fic lo mas probable es que no lo hagan y si lo hacen entre capitulo y capitulo se olvidan y pierden el hilo de lo que pasa, y ya no tiene la misma gracia que al principio.**

**Creo que yo misma he olvidado como seguirlo, por el momento no lo pondré como suspendido, intentare escribir mas antes de que comience un nuevo semestre, por que la verdad no quiero dejar incompleto este fic...**

**Por ultimo como ya lo había dicho en varios capítulos anteriores, si alguien tiene una sugerencia es completamente bien recibido, en mi perfil esta mi correo y hasta mi blog, para el que me quiera ayudar...**

**Espero actualizar pronto y ojala a si sea...**

**ojala les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios...**

**Diana!**


End file.
